Pein'fully love
by onyxeyez
Summary: "Tell me how much you want me" The ginger I was crazy about, whispered into my ear. His fingers were caressing my naked stomach. I want you so bad... I think I love you.. How can I resist someone like you Yahiko.. But at the other hand I don't want to break my sensei's heart.. PeinIta - KakaIta, lemons, graphic yaoi, toys etc..
1. Chapter 1 : Schoolmate

-EDITED- **I decided to rewrite the story with less grammar mistakes. It can take time, so please be patient for the next chapters! Thanks for everything :3 / 30.12.12**

Hello everyone!

**Short info :** I hope everyone knows that Yahiko is Pein :D

This story is generally about YahikoxItachi but there will be KakashixItachi later.

Rated M for sexuality, Yaoi, and some bad language.

Sexual actions between Yahiko and Itachi will be hard and painfully sometimes. You were warned.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PAIRINGS 'DONT READ' AND GTFO!**

**Note: **There will be 2 POVs. I'll write it on top of pages -"Itachi's POV" or "Kakashi's POV"-

Hope you enjoy! :]

* * *

Chapter 1 : Schoolmate

**Itachi's POV**

I was staring at the ginger while Gai-sensei was drawing something about organic chemistry to the blackboard. He was rebel , hot , and popular_... _And althrough we were at the same school for many years ,I just met him last year, the last day of school.

I was a hardworking student , I wasn't interesting about the other things, I mean friends, social activities or anything like that, at these days.

That day, I was triying to go home. My bag was so heavy because of the books that I had borrowed from library for the summer holiday. My shoulders were aching and the bag looked like it would explode.

While I was passing the road, bag opened its own suddenly, and books spreaded on road. I swore loudly and cowered to collect books, then heard a horn. I turned my head and saw a truck coming towards me, really fast. I froze, I was seeing it's coming but my body couldn't move.

Something held my body and pulled me in a sudden. My back hit the grass while I was panting and my eyes were shut tightly. I could hear some colourful words from a manly voice which was shouting to driver of that truck.

"Hey! Are you Okay?" That was the same voice. I opened my eyes slowly and met a pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

"That was so close.." He sighed and smiled. His white teeth were appeared.

I caught my breathe, stood up. "T-thank you for s-save me"

"You're welcome." He stepped back. "But the next time , you should be careful" He took a book from ground, handed it to me and winked sexily.

I took the book, my fingers touched his, I shivered and put that book inside my bag, "see ya" he said with a wide smile and headed to his friends who were looking to us with open mouths..

I stood there until his cute orange hair disappeared then I walked to home.

...

I entered home as always, in silent.. Put down my report card on the table then walked to my room.

I tossed my body to my soft bed, closed my eyes and saw ginger's smiling face in front of me.. He had saved my life.. _What if he weren't there? _I shivered.

He had big beautiful eyes, spiky orange hair, a small mouth with white teeth, maybe something strange and frightening about piercings on his nose and his ears but he was still looking amazing.. When I touched his fingers, I felt like electric shocked me. He was so handsome..

Suddenly I felt myself like a moron. _I don't know anything about him... Even his name... Because instead of asking, I stood there like an idiot and let him go... Ahh... Probably I would never see him again._

I sighed and turn my side, reached to grab a book from bag.

I read the first page 6 times.. I sighed and threw the book to wall.. I stood up, rubbed my nape then headed to bathroom.

I undressed and got in the tub. I settled back, closed my eyes. Warm water was relaxing my muscles. _'Hey! Are you okay? That was so close... Be careful..' _I was hearing his manly voice inside my mind.. My hand touched to my neck, slowly, I was imagining his touches... I lifted my hand and brushed my fingers to my lips.. _Ahh.. I wish I can see him one more time.. Mhhh.. _I was becoming harder, just imagine him touching me...

I spent whole holiday in home, reading books or solving problems -how boring I'm '_'; - And I decided to forget that handsome ginger..

The first day of my last grade, I learnt which class was mine and I began to walk in hall. When I found the classroom and opened the door, The first thing that I realized was a ginger haired boy with chocolate-brown eyes. I throught that was not real. He saw me , froze for a while -like me- his eyes opened wider and corners of his little mouth curled up. He was surrounded byparasites. They all turned their gazes at me when they realized that handsome boy looking at me smiling. I looked away in embarassment._ Shit! Why I can't control my feelings? I am feeling so weak. I had forgotten him.. but now! _I walked and sat the furthest desk from him. When we heard the bell , all idiots who was surrounding him, headed to door. Ginger looked and caught me while I was staring at him. I felt my cheeks burned, he stood up and took a step towards me but , thankfully, A blonde guy who had big blue eyes and a high ponytail, jumped on him "Hey! How is my best friend!? , Yeah!". He threw a small look to me and turned the blonde, they began to speak until teacher came in.

God.. He was still awesome.. and being close him was dangerous.. No one knew that I was gay and If I lost control and act like a 10-year-old girl, I could lose everything I had..._ But he is so cute and- No... I must avoid him... This is dangerous..._

Weeks after, I had found his real name was Yahiko but his friends were calling him Pein, he was a genius, he was aggressive to teachers and the other people who wasn't in his 'friend group' -except me-, All the girls in school was crazy for him, he had his own rock band. And he was spending whole time with his friends..

...

"Uchiha Itachi..."

"..."

"UCHIHA ITACHI!"

I jumped and looked at Gai-sensei

"What is the answer?" he asked. _I haven't got any idea about it. I hadn't been studying for months._ I didn't say anything. He shook his head, opened his mouth and -thankfully- at the same time we heard bell.

Deidara , who was my only friend in class and the best friend of Yahiko's, came near me at break. "Hey!" he shouted with a smile on his face."Hello" I said with a broken smile. "Why are you sitting here alone?" he asked. "C'mon come with me" He grabbed my arm and pull me on my feet. I let him drag me. But when I realized what was going on, It was too late for run away. He pushed me gently and I sat the chair which is next to Yahiko. "Ahhh!" He shouted loudly. "I forgot! I had to help Sasori for the thing.. Ermm... See ya!" He walked away quickly. I lowered my gaze to floor. I could feel Yahiko's eyes on me._ Dear Lord.. Please help me.. I spent months to avoid him, but now I am so close him, I can feel his warm breath on my cheek._

"How are you?" He asked with a flat tone.

"F-fine.. Thanks" I gulped. _Fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck!_

"Are you always shy, like now?" I felt he was smiling.

"I'm not even shy." I tried to control my voice.

"ah-huh.. So, what is on the floor, more interesting than my face?"

I didn't answer. I felt my palms were getting sweaty. I rubbed them to my knees.

"Why don't you look at me?" he pushed.

_Because everytime I look at you, butterflies are flying inside my stomach. _

"I dunno..."

I felt slender fingers grabbed my chin and turned my face to his. _Oh my... _

"Look, It's not difficult" He smiled. My eyes were trying memorize , every inch of that beautiful, smiling face.

"I want to join.." Words went out of from my mouth in a sudden.

His eyes opened wider in suprise. "Are you talking about my group? Why?" he asked. _Because I want to spent more time with you, speak with you, be close to_ _you... _"It can be good.. " I said. _What the fuck I was saying!?._

He looked at me for a moment and closed his eyes "Hummm... So I have to think something for you"

_Ahh.. Pein's exams... Everyone knows that he holds examinations for every person that he accepts for his group. For example ; Stealing something from principal's room, Making fun with senseis -Especially Kakashi sensei- in classroom and so forth_..

"Ahh!" he opened his eyes. "I found. Wait for me at front garden at the end of the school day, okay?"

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

We all looked up when we heard Gai's angry voice from hall. He entered in room harshly. His clothes were covered a by a red, liquid thing, his face was red because of anger and he was holding a piece of paper in his hand tightly.

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" He yelled angrily. "TAKE A LOOK!" He threw it on table.

I saw a really beautiful handwrite on paper.

_Dear Gai-sensei , thanks for calling and informing my dad about my grades and my behaviours at school and also thanks for using hopeful words about me, Please accept this gift as an expression of my gratitude..._

_By the way I haven't got parents.._

_Yours faithfully.._

_PEIN_

I saw Anko covered her mouth with her hand and chuckled.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH MADE FUN WITH ME!" he yelled loudly. "I OPENED MY LOCKER AND THAT SHIT EXPLODED TO ME!" he pointed his dirty clothes

"Calm down , Gai" Asuma -pyhsics teacher- spoke.

"You know that he is the pure devil" Iruka -literature teacher- said. "Try to not mess with him"

Now Gai was cleaning his face with a tissue. "How can I do? He had bad effects on the other students. I can't understand why everybody wants to be with him. He is so frustrating"

"I wanted to punch his face , everytime I saw him smirking." Genma -geography teacher- agreed him.

"Me too.." Hayate -philosophy teacher- said with a sigh. "He *cough* uses even Itachi. He has bad influence on him."

"Yes, at the first time I saw he was playing the piano in artclass, I cried" Kurenai -art teacher- said. "But now, he even does not enter classes" she sighed sadly.

"He had read all the classics , but now he is sleeping during lessons" Iruka said.

_I had realized the fast falling on Itachi's grades.. I am his math teacher and guidance counselor, I must do something about it.. _I sighed.

"I'm going to hell.." I smiled and stood up as bell rang.

"Good luck!" Gai said nervously. "And be careful about tall , orange haired demon!"

...

I entered the classroom, grabbed the chalk and headed to board.

While I was writing the title of subject, I was hearing Yahiko's low voice, He was bumbling something about 'white hair' , 'old men' and 'math teachers', causing Deidara biting his own fist to not laugh.

I turned back harshly and shouted angrily "I'M IN CLASS! _YAHIKO"_

Deidara's skin went pale and his laugh went in a sudden, Yahiko's iron gazes locked my burning ones. He narrowed his brown eyes dangerously.

"My. Name. Is. Pein" He said it with a dangerous calm voice.

"No, your name is Yahiko_" _I pushed.

Class was in deathly silence, he lowered his face and smirked. Then look up , directly into my eyes, "Did you see Gai sensei, today?"

_He is threating me... He is fucking threating me... _I took a deep breathe and turn to the board. I was feeling my blood boiling with anger. I talked with myself during lesson, no one dared to make a sound. In the end bell rang. Some of students stood up and headed to door. I sat and took some notes about lesson and shouted without look up. "Itachi , come here."

After a couple of seconds I saw a shadow on papers and looked up. "Itachi , I want to talk with you."

He nodded.

"What is happening to you? You were my favorite student , you had had the highest grades in school. And look at yourself now. All the teachers are complaining about you.. As a teacher and as a friend, I want to see you study more.

And you know... you can tell everything to me"

His face was emotionless. "None of your business. I can do everything I want. I'm 18 years old and you're not my father."

I shocked. _Is he Itachi , really?_ I frowned. "So give me your father's telephone number and then I can ask him that what's wrong with you?"

I heard Yahiko's overblown cough. His laughing eyes reminded me the last time Gai asked his parents number. I held papers tightly and gritted, "Anyway, so do what ever you want , I won't stand on your way again."

I stood up and left the classroom.

* * *

**Itachi's POV.**

* * *

I was waiting outside for Yahiko. I confused because after the time we talked , he never spoke with me again, even didn't look at where I was.

I saw him when he got out with Deidara and Sasori , I waited them to come. When they arrived, Yahiko turned to his friends and said he would test me.

Deidara smiled to me and thumb up. "Good luck Itachi!" then followed Sasori.

...

While he was searching for his keys , I felt my heart racing, I would enter the ginger's house soon, and I heard that he was living alone. In the end he found them and opened the door. I felt like my body would collapse to the wooden floor, my palms got sweaty.

He walked inside and sat on a couch. I was still standing at door. "C'mon" he smiled. "Come and sit."

I took a step inside, sat on the other couch which was opposite of him. "So what is the subject for exam?"

He sucked a deep breathe and talked "I'm not sure to tell you.." He rubbed back of his head.

"So why we came here?"

A long silent and he spoke again

"Okay, that's not a simple subject."

"Simple subject?"

"*sigh* Yeah , and I think that can be pleasurable , but I'm not sure to do it.."

I confused. "What are you talking about?"

He caught my wirst and pulled me on him suddenly. I fell on his lap. "I'm talking about pervy and dark things" He whispered seductively.

_Wheeeeeettttt?_

I jumped and tried to stand up with a face that as red as tomato, but he was so strong and holding me tighty. "AAhhahah, can you let me?" I asked while his face was coming closer to me. "You're so cute" He whispered and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes opened wider and I felt something inside my body, broke.._ feeling his warm lips.. this is... so... so... _My eyelids lowered by themselves. He pulled himself back. My eyes were half-closed I was panting , my face was red , my ears were burning and the most important; _I am sitting on Yahiko's lap , who kissed me softly, several seconds ago..._

"This is not I'm talking about" He said with a deep voice.

W-What? I forced my throat to make a sound "Do you mean s-sleeping t-together?"

He closed his eyes and smiled widely. I saw the gleaming white teeth.. _Who can resist him while he is smiling like that.._

"No, I'm not talking about it too..."

"So, what is it?"

"You know that will be an exam. So there is some rules and a goal. If you can pass you'll be my friend." He came closer "I don't know.. maybe more.."

I gulped. "What is it about? Explain please"

"Okay, listen carefully because I won't repeat it."

He looked at me and sighed. "First of all , you can desist after I tell you everything, but if you accept once, you can't, understand?"

I nodded.

"Okay" he took a deep breathe. " I'll do some sexual things to you, with my hands , with my mouth and with some toys

You can't touch me or your body during exam.

You'll be tied.

You'll call me Master Pein.

You'll be all naked

And you'll do the things that I say with pleasure..."

My chin hit the floor. _Whhhaaatttttt!? What did he say!? *o*_

"Is that okay?" He smiled.

"W-W-What is the goal?" I asked. _What Idiot I am! I should slap him and run away! _

He placed his hands on my hips. "You are allowed to cum only once, during exam. If you cum twice or more, it means you failed and you'll be punished."

_Oh god! they are too much for me.._

He pushed me gently. "Do you want that I show you my little play room?"

My lower lip was shaking because of mixed feelings; fear , excitement , curiosity...

He held my hand, pulled me on my feet and dragged me to a room which had a wooden door. He opened the door. It was a small room, there was a window with drapes, a big, wooden box, a small table and candles on it, but there was a frightening thing, that was a hook that dangling from ceiling with chains, made me feel that I was in butchery.

"This is here, because İf you get tired until can't stand on your own, I'll hang you there by handcuffs which ones will be on your wrists."

_W-will he handcuff me? And touch me? _I shivered in unknown feeling, that was good and bad, maybe both, I couldn't think..

I felt his arm wrapped around my waist, he pulled me closer and brushed his lips to mine. "What is your answer?" he whispered with a sexy, deep voice, caused my body shake...

_What is my answer_?.. I couldn't think anything.. I was in his arms... His lips were touching my lips... I could feel his warm breath and his hair brushing my cheeks.. _He wants to fuck me..._

* * *

**Okayyy! Chapter one's done! I hope you enjoyed! x3**

**Yeaaaah! Pein is such a psycho pervert and I fucking love him soooo much! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Following orders

Chapter 2 : Following orders..

**WARNING! Hard sex..**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

"I know you want me.." He pressed his body to mine. I was stuck between wall and his well-muscled body. I was feeling like I would pass out. "We both know your answer" He smiled. "Just say it"

The ginger I was dreaming about, was pressing his body to mine and caressing my body softly. Every part of my body was melting in pleasure. "Itachi... I've wanted you since I saved you from that truck. I'm dreaming you moaning under me, It's so hot and makes me hard everytime.." He whispered in my ear. That destroyed my all resistance... I moaned loudly "Y-Yees! Aahh!" He pulled himself back and reached to my tie. He pull and took it off, unbuttoned my shirt and put his hand on my naked chest.. "Mmm.." he smiled. "Softer than I imagined.." I reached and pulled him by his neck, covered his lips with my mouth. I began to suck his lips and pushing my tongue inside his warm mouth while he was taking my pants off. _Ahhh.._ He was making me feel so good... His hands was lowering, going inside my boxer... _Oh God!..._

He pulled his lips back and headed to my ear. He bit my earlobe softly and grasped my hips. "Ahhh!" I moaned as he squeezed my hips harshly. _Mixture of pain and pleasure..._ "Yeess! I-I agree!" I screamed and saw a devil smirk on his face about tenths of a second and it dissappeared suddenly. He stepped back and began to stare at me, caused me blush.

"Take it off" He ordered and headed to wooden box. I reached to my boxer with trembling hands. He cowered and began to search something inside box. I took my boxer off and saw him stood up, he was helding handcluffs.

"I-I thought that you were going to do this when I get tired" I said with looked at them.

"I changed my mind" He smiled and walked to me.

Every step he take, was causing my heart pulsing faster. He grabbed my hands softly, first, kissed my right palm and handcluffed my right wrist , then he did the same thing to my left hand. He grabbed handcluff's chain and lift it up, placed it on hook.

Now, my arms were on air, I was naked and my legs were shaking little bit. He wrapped his arms around my belly. I felt him behind me. It was strange little bit, because I was naked but he wasn't, He even didn't take off his shirt.

"You are shaking.. how cute.." he murmured with his deep-sexy-seductive voice while he was touching to the back of my neck with his warm lips. His hands moved up and grabbed my nipples "A-aah!" I moaned when he pinched them harshly. "Mmmm.. good huh?" he licked my ear. "Y-yess.." ..._Ahh God! Who knows that pink spots can give pleasure that much... _"Ahh.. yess.."

"Do you want more?" He whispered. I nodded hardly. He smiled and left my right nipple. "Mmm.." I protested and rose my chest to feel his touch again. "No." He smiled. "Stop that, or I'll stop"

I stopped immediately and caused him laugh. He pressed his two fingers to my lips. "Suck them. Suck and cover them with your saliva" I opened my mouth and began to do what he told. He pressed his hips to mine and began to move up and down. I could feel his cock was brushing my ass. I shivered and push my hips back to feel him more "Mmmm, I knew that you were a fucking dirty slut.." He lowered his hand and put it the side of my hip. "Tell me how much you want me"

"Souu mouchh.. I wauunt yuu badd.." I moaned while his fingers inside my mouth. He pulled them out "That's enough"

I felt his fingers on my enterance. He was brushing them. "Uhh.. Please.."

He pushed them in a sudden and made me scream. "Ahh.. I didn't know how tight you are.." He began to move his fingers in and out. "aa-aahh! D-don't stop Yahiko.." He pulled his fingers out suddenly and slapped to my ass painfully. "What did you call me!?" He yelled angrily. I remembered rules. "S-sorry Master Pein_.. -_Ahhhh! - I'm so -aaahh!- sorry!" Slaps continued until my ass went red. I felt my eyes burning with tears.. "I think thats enough for first. If you make another mistake, I'll punish you harder. Got it!?"

I nodded. "Ye-yes Master Pein. I got it."

"Good. Mmmm... Your ass looking delicious now..." He slapped one more time and caused me moan in pain, then he untie his belt and lowered his pants. "Yes.." I felt something 'big' behind me and closed my eyes.. _Ohhh.._ He pushed his dick inside me. At first I thought that my enterance was torn. My scream filled the room. I felt something warm on my legs.. and looked down.. _Damn! I am bleeding! _I moaned worrily and narrowed my eyes, Yahiko petted my raven hair. "Shhh... It'll turn to pleasure.. Trust me.." I balled my fists as he began to move in an out.. _This is NOT pleasurable!_ "Ahhh! It hurts! It hurts too much!" Instead of being slow he began to move faster.. "Mmmmmhh" He held my hips and burried his face to my neck..

He was... right.. Pain turned to pleasure after a while. I wasn't feeling pain anymore, It was pure pleasure now... "AAhhhh! Master Pein, -fuuckk!- You're -ahhh!- amazing!"

_His cock is moving inside me... His hands are pinching and pulling my nipples... His mouth is licking, biting and sucking my neck and under of my chin... The smell of his hair is effecting me like an aphrodisiac... The ginger... The ginger that I was crazy about... He is here.. And he is fucking me hard... Ahhh... _My eyes were closed tightly.. "M-MAster Pein -ahhh!- I'm g-going to..." I pushed myself back as he pushed himself in.. He was completely inside me now, I could feel his skin with my cheeks "Haa-aahhh! MASTER!" I screamed when cum squirted from my dick rapidly.

My body collapsed as I cummed and caused chains made sound. Yahiko caught me and thrusted three more times. I heard his roar and felt his warm seeds inside me... I was panting so heavily and my heart was pulsing at my ears.. _Yahiko.._

He pulled himself out and came in front of me. I felt warm lips on mine. I opened my eyes little bit and saw his sweaty face.. I was feeling so tired.. I had never cum like that before.. _God.. I loved it so much.. _I closed my eyes again and let his tongue to got inside my mouth. He gave me a long and slow kiss, then pulled his lips back.. "I had never fucked a male.." He panted. "But you are definately different than other males.. By the way I suprised when you cummed that early.." he smiled. My eyes opened widely, _That early?! You fucked me that hard and now you're telling me I cummed early? _

He smiled to my reaction and kissed my forehead. "Are you ready for round two?"

_R..Round two?_

He turned and headed to wooden box. His white shirt was hiding his naked hips.. Mixture of blood and cum was sliding from his well-shaped legs.. I lowered my head and let my legs slip down... Chains made sound again then I heard Yahiko's voice "I'm coming right now!"

When he stood up I looked up, I realized he was holding a ringin his hand. A _cockring? This is good, because it means I can't cum if it's on me._

He reached and let my hands free. "Put it on" He left that ring in my hand.

While I was placing it, He reached to box again. Now he was holding a red dildo. That was bigger than him , my eyes opened wider. _Does he really think __it will fit?!_

"Now, place that on chair and sat, Make sure to take it all inside." He ordered. I sucked a deep breathe and reached that red thing with shaking hands. _He is serious! _I headed to chair and put in down vertically, turned my body to Yahiko, who was still standing in front of box, put my hands on dildo and began to sit, slowly. Cold plastic was pressing my enterance, I shut my eyes squeezely and pushed my body down. _Aaahh! It hurts! _When my ass touched to chair, I sighed in pain. Inside of my ass was hurting, I couldn't get comfortable.

When I opened my eyes and looked at Yahiko again, I saw his one hand was on back of his head and the another one was holding a remote_. Remote of what? _

"Ahhh, how stupid I am" he groused. "I forgot that how to use this." His fingers was on buttons. "hmm, I think that was-" He pressed a green button and I felt something began to vibrate inside me "Ahh!" I moaned. He turned his eyes to mine. "Turn on button" He smirked devilly. "And that was-" he pushed another button, It began to vibrate harder. "AA-aahh!", "- harder. And that was-" another button and it went harder than before. "Aaaahh! Noo!" , "-the hardest" He pressed the green button again and it stopped.

I was panting and moving my hips on chair. I wanted to feel that again.. "Please..." I moaned.

"Please what?" Yahiko smirked.

"Please... please Master... press that button again..."

"Not yet." He said and walked to me.

He kneeled and touched my tigths. "Open your legs". I spreaded them as wide as I can. He smirked, grabbed my hard cock and began to stroke it. My eyes opened by themselves. "Liar!" I moaned. "You told me that you had never fucked a male" His chocolate brown eyes locked to my onyxes. "I said I hadn't fucked, NOT don't know how to do it.". And began to stroke faster. He was awesome at this, I shut my eyes and threw my head back. "No!" He shouted. "Look at me! Look into my eyes!" I forced my eyes to look at him, to his burning eyes. He pressed his thumb on the tip of my dick and caused me moan "M-master!"

"Do you want your Master's tongue on your cock?" He asked. _Ahhh! Of course I want! "_Y-yes Master Pein! Please!"

I saw he reached to remote and his slender fingers touched to green button. "Ahhh!" Yahiko lowered his head and licked my aching cock. "Yy-yyeeahhh!" I screamed while he was continuing to lick it. His fingers reached the cock ring and took it off. "Don't forget, If you cum before I stop, I'll punish you." and he lowered his head again.

I was seeing stars when he set vibrator as 'the hardest'. My whole body shaking because of pleasure, my legs were spasming, I could feel the piercing on his tongue was sliding on my cock. "Ahh! M-Master! I'm so sorry!" I cried out. "I can't hold it anymore!" I caught his bright orange hair and balled my fists. "Fuucckk!" I screamed when my body tightened.

My body was still shaking when he rose up his 'unhappy' face. My hands were still on his hair. I could see the fire inside his eyes. His thin, orange eyebrows was frowned and my cum was sliding from near of his mouth. Our faces were close each other, I could feel his breath on mine. "M...Master.. I'm sorr-" "What did I told you?" He interrupted me with a dangerous flat voice.

"M-master I-"

"What did I TOLD you!?" He shouted.

"D..don't cum be-before I stop" I lowered my eyes to avoid his.

"And, what did you do?" His voice was softer now but still full of anger.

"I c-cummed.." I closed my eyes while he was getting closer to me.

"And what I told you If you do that?" His voice was whispering to my ear now..

"Y-you told that you'll p-punish me.."

He stood up and took a duct tape from box then came back and kneeled in front of me again. He pulled my head and pressed his lips to mine. He sucked my lips, touched my tongue with his, and pull himself little bit, broke the kiss. "Now be a good boy and hold still.." He whispered with his deep voice then placed the tape on my lips while I was looking at him with a blushed face and half-closed eyes.

He stood up and headed to phone. He took a book from drawer , opened it and began to search something in it. When he found what was he searching for, he grabbed the phone and pressed buttons with his slender fingers, then he pressed it to his ear and waited for a while.

"Ah! Hello" He smiled widely.

"Ah, sorry Mrs Uchiha_,_ My name is Yahiko, I'm Itachi's classmate." He waited for answer. "We had so much exams for next week , I called you for ask that if he can stay with me for _weekend."_

Silence...

"Please Mrs Uchiha, My grades are really bad and your son is the only one who can teach these things to me.."

He waited for a while and smiled. "Ah! Thanks! You are the best. Good evening!"

He hung up, looked at handset and smirked. "You're mine for whole weekend" He rolled his eyes to me.

I was looking at him with wide eyes. _He called my home. He told lies to my mother. And she let me to stay with him._

_God! Today is Friday!_

* * *

**Huh! Another Chappy's over! **

**I hope you liked it :)**

**What will happen next? What will Pein do to Itachi? I'm wondering too :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

Chapter 3 : Punishment

**Warning : Sexual torment**

* * *

He entered the room, headed to table and lighted some candles then he pulled the table little bit, reached and took hancluffs from hook. Looked like he wasn't seeing me. He do something else and came in the middle of room, narrowed his eyes, thought something for a while and rose up his index finger with an "ah!" sound, then left the room. I looked behind him. He was searching something in fridge. _What!? Will he eat something?_. By the time he took a red bottle from there and headed to room again, left that bottle to floor, then pressed his hips to table. Crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Now, time to punishment" he said. I gulped and felt my knees began to shake..

"You're still sitting on that, right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, now stand up, but in a sudden. Not slowly."

I took a deep breath and forced my body to stand up in a sudden. That plastic hurted my ass like hell and made a 'pop' sound while getting out completely. "Mmmmhh" I moaned in pain.

"You're still bleeding, good" he smirked. "Now, come here and lay on table but your feet stays on floor okay?"

I took shaking steps towards table and collapsed, my left cheek kissed the wood, my arms spreaded on table and I was trying to take keep my feet on floor.. He turned to me and caressed my hips softly, he was grasping them, caressing and pinching them, but softly, It didn't feel me pain, I just felt pleasure from his touch.

"mmhh!.." '_more!'_

_"_Do you like when I touch you like that?"

"Mmmhh!" '_yes!'_

His hands went deeper, he grasped my sticky balls and squeezed them.. _God! That ginger is going to kill me with pleasure!_

I moaned loudly and began to move my hips. _I want! I want! I want! I want!_

He pulled his hands back and made me moan again. "Stop moving, slut!". After these words I earned a slap to my ass.

He walked away, My face was seeing the wall, I couldn't see where he was going , but I could hear his steps inside room.

A hardthing touched my right cheek. I rolled my eyes down to see it. That was a hard, black, shining leather piece with a long, thin stick. _A riding whip?! _He moved that thing on my cheek and spoke "You will like that"

At the same time I felt something began to vibrate around my hips. _T-that vibrator..._ He was brushing that on my hips.. He lowered that, to my balls and my cock, began rubbing.. "MMHH!" I screamed. Lifted my hips to feel it more..

When I was hard again, completely, he pull that back and made me cry out. "Mmmmhh!-mmmhhh-hmhmmh" '_please! don't!' _

At the same time I felt that leather was sliding down on my back, going to my hips... He touched my cock with it and moved it up and down. When the contact was lost , I heard a sound coming from air , and it hit to my hips.

SMACK!

My eyes opened wider as a scream knotted to my throat. _That was... that was hurted like hell!_

SMACK!

"MMMMHHH!" I was trying to scream.

SMACK! "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't understand you!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"MHHMHMHHHHHH!" '_Stoooop!'_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Tears were dropping from my eyes.. _Pain.. pain.. pain.. _

_..._

When he stopped, I was sure that my ass was full of red lines, It was burning in pain..

He threw that whip and pressed that vibrator on my cock suddenly. That time I realized I was still hard_, _my cock was still aching...

"Do you still want it?" He moved the vibrator up and down.

I shut my eyes tightly "Mmmhh!" '_Yess!'_

_"_Don't worry, you'll take it soon.." He smirked and pulled it up, rubbed the top of that fat plastic to my enterance. "But not now."

_Goddamnit! my cock is hurting, I need to cum! You idiot! Are you triying to kill me!?_

A sound like mixture of crying and moaning, escaped from my mouth. At the same time I saw him was reaching to floor and he took that red bottle. He opened it and poured that red liquid on vibrator. "Mmmm.." He licked his lips and placed himself behind me. I felt slender fingers were caressing my enterance.. "Are you ready for this?"

"Mmmh" _I am worriying about that liquid but I don't care 'yeess!'_

I felt that thing entered inside me, I moaned in pleasure and closed my eyes.. _Ohh.. Yes... _But suddenly I felt another thing, and it made my eyelids opened by themselves _That, that must be fire! It, it hurts! It HURTS!_

I tried to scream and moved my hips to escape from this pain, but it was inside, inside me. I could feel Yahiko was holding vibrator tightly and pressing it deeper.

"MMMMHHH!" I tried to made him stop, while I was shaking my hips like crazy.

"What's the problem?" He asked. I could hear the devilly tone inside his manly voice. "You wished it.."

"MMMH!-MMHHH!-MMMHHMMHH!" '_Sorry! Please! take it off!'_

"Ah, don't tell me that you didn't like , red hot chili sauce_.."_

My eyes opened wider. _red hot chili sauce!?, did he say red hot chili sauce!? _

That sauce was mixing with my blood and giving me an exraordinary pain, but at the other hand vibrator was giving me pleasure so much, I was wanting to take it off but at the same time I was wanting to keep it in.. _Ahh..._

"I'll took it off when you'll cum." He pressed it deeper.

"MMMHH! MHHH!" '_hurts! hurts!'_

"Shut up!" he shouted and slapped my hips harshly.

I tried to not made a sound and focused on the vibrations. He began to move it in and out..

After a while, I was just feeling vibrations... _A-ahh.. y-yess.. faster.. a-aahh... faster... _

I was feeling so close to climax.. "mh!..mmh!" I was moaning in pleasure with every fast thrust.. _Aaahh! one more time! one more time! Aaaahhh!_

Suddenly, Yahiko pulled that out and put it on table before I cum "No more thrusts.. Cum by yourself"

_You can't do it! _I moaned, I was begging him to go on.. but he didn't... And he left me at there, headed to goddamn wooden box again.

"Turn to me, and pull your hips up."

I forced my body to do what he told.. I was laying on table on my back, shaking, my legs were dangling down, My groin was throbbing.

He placed himself between my legs again and grabbed my cock, caused my body tightened.

"Ouww, it's burning" he smirked.

_I wanted to kill him.. kill..kill..kill!_

He put down a box, on table, to my shoulderline. I looked at the small, white, cardboard box curiousty. _What is that?_

"You'll learn that soon." He smirked and opened its cover. He reached and took something from there. I saw a really thin, bright metal between his slender fingers..

_A needle... That was a fucking needle! what will he do with this!?_

He lowered his head to my chest, grabbed my left nipple with his warm lips, nibbled it softly and began to suck and lick it.

_A-aah.._ I shut my eyes and rose my chest up to feel his perfect, warm mouth little more.. He pulled his head back "Look at me"

said softly. I opened my eyes and saw that his hand was lowering to my chest.

I groaned and tried to turn my body to avoid that needle. _I don't want! Please!_

Of course he caught my body and pressed me to table. "MMHH!-MMHH!" '_No!-No!' _Shook my head hardly. When the needle touched the top of my nipple It sent shock waves to all my body "MHHHHH!" I screamed while tears were dropping from my eyes... He stuck that inside and do the same thing to my right nipple..

...

I saw he was reaching to tape, which was on my lips, he took it off and I felt his cock slided softly, inside me...

"I want to hear your moans" He whispered, and began to move in and out.

_I am feeling him again... T-this is awesome.. I could feel his warm skin is touching mine.. Y-yess.. He is.. he is like a medicine, which can turn me on everytime.._

He lowered his body, and leaned on mine. Our lips met and I felt I was climbing to climax again... His hands reached and squeezed my nipples , while the needles was still on them, I screamed in his mouth but that pain was exciting me, exciting me and making me feel much more pleasure.. He left my lips and headed to my neck..

"Fuck! I-I'm going to.. going to.. aah! PEIN!" I screamed and cummed 3rd time in a day. Yahiko sent his warm seeds inside me, after the second that I had cummed. I felt like my body would fall in pieces.. I was feeling so tired.. I had never something like that... Yahiko grabbed the needles and took them off, caused me groan in pain.

He took my shoulders and pulled me up ,while he was still inside me.. My head fell on his shoulder, his orange hair touched my nose.. I felt his hand on my back.. _He is caressing me softly.. He is letting me to rest on his shoulder.. He is still so gentle.. _

I smiled and closed my eyes..

* * *

**Another chapter's over! I tried to not hurt Itachi too much.. He was so cute :3**

**And Pein.. Pein is so gentle :D:D -and of course so awesome so brillant bla bla bla :D-**

**... What will happen when Itachi wake up again? What will Yahiko do to him?**


	4. Chapter 4: Disappointment

Chapter 4 : Disappointment...

**Warning; you know what :D**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

When I woke up at morning, I was alone in a double bed, my body was naked and clean_,_ I was under a warm , soft blanket. My pillow was so comfortable, I burried my face inside... _It smells like Yahiko.. _

The last thing I remembered about yesterday, was his soft hand.. _And if I'm here now..? It means.. He carried me here.._ I looked up and realized there was orange hairs on the other pillow.. A wide smile sat on my face. I bit my lower lip and put my head to pillow again.

_Hahahaha! Goddamn! I am feeling like a 16 year old girl! Why I am happy that much!? I want to hug that pillow.._

I shook my head and tried to stand up. _Fuck! fuck! fuck! It hurts!_

I began to walk, slowly. When I arrived to open door, my chin hit the floor.

_God... No one should not be that handsome.._

When I arrived to door, I saw Yahiko was sitting on couch, shirtless, he was pressing a cup to his lips while he was looking to outside... His bright orange hair was wet and messy .. Looked like he had just taken a shower... Sunshine was dancing on his smooth skin and hair...

While I was staring at him like an idiot, he realized me and turned his big, brown eyes to me.

"Good morning"

_askadjdabmadbasjhlgkjefdfhgh sdhfseojsjsahaowhaajdjfdbgvb _

"Eerrmm.."

He arched an eyebrow and put the cup on coffee table.

"I-I-I-I mean, G-good morning, too" I began to walk quickly, and layed to the other couch.

"Can't you sit?" he asked with a flat tone.

"Y-Yes.. It.. hurts.."

"hn."

_What is wrong with him?_

"Your clothes are on the nightstand." He said without look at me. "You can wear them now."

I felt something different in his voice.. "P-Pein, are you trying to say something?"

Silence... Disturbing silence...

He sighed and looked at me "You failed, Itachi."

I didn't know which word can describe what I felt.."W-What?"

"You heard me"

The room began to spin around me slowly, "Y-yes I heard but..." _What can I say?_

I stood up slowly... I couldn't believe that.. Me.. Itachi Uchiha... I was going crazy for him.. I gave my whole body to him... I destroyed my 'Uchiha Pride' for him.

But Yahiko... Yahiko had never thought like me.. He was seeing this just a 'one night stand' or some shit like that.

I was feeling like my head will explode because of shame.. I had moaned in pleasure every touch of him.. I had acted like a 'slut' and I could remember that he had called me with this word once or twice.. _Oh god! What I had done!? _I pressed my palms to my face.

When I was ready to leave, I looked at him for the last time.. He didn't looked at me, continued to stare outside.

_I won't cry... I won't cry... I can't cry in front of him... _

I turned to big, steel door, touched the handle, I knew that he didn't look at me , but I was definately sure that he could hear me.

"Yahiko.." _Shit! Shut up! You called him with his real name! _"I think... The things that I experienced last night... These are NOT a piece of a damn exam!" with this words, I pushed the handle down and opened the door.

But... the door was shut in a sudden.. I shocked and turned my eyes to Yahiko's hand, which was on door.

He was right behind me, I could feel his breathe on my neck

"These are not.." He whispered.

_YAAAYYYY! HE DIDN'T LET ME GO! Wait what!?_

"These are not a piece of exam.."

_So why are you acting like an ass!?_

He pulled my shirt and threw me on dinner table, everything happened in a second and I found myself to making out with him, He was pressing his lips to mine harshly, His tongue forcing me to open my mouth, his hands were holding my wrists so tightly, and his body, his body was too heavy on me...

_Whats going on!?_

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, let his tongue to get in._. _Then he broke the kiss and pressed his face to my neck, began to suck. _Ahh..no.._

He let my right wrist and reached to my shirts collar, I put my hand on his chest and pushed him while he was trying to unbutton my shirt.

"S..stop.." I whispered.

He pulled himself up, but our faces were still dangerously close. His bangs were hiding his eyes..

"Did you understand now?..." he whispered.

I shook my head slowly.

"So, let me explain you.. I had selfcontrol before I met you, But now, I cannot control myself... I cannot stay away from you... If we'll continue to do this I can injure you , seriously"

"But last night-" I protested.

"Last night, I don't know what did you think, but when I pulled you in my arms, you didn't fall asleep, You passed out_."_

My eyes opened wider. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I knew that I shouldn't forced you that much... But I couldn't stop myself.. Last night, you scared me too much.. I slapped you under shower about 10 minutes and you woke up after this."

He was still holding my left wrist tightly, I put my right hand to his cheek "I'm sorry..."

He straightened harshly, took two steps away me and passed his hands from his hair. "Don't!... Don't do it!"

I pressed my hands on table and tried to stand up.

His eyes were closed.. He swallowed and spoke "Just go.. Keep away from me.. I'm dangerous."

"I don't think-" My words interrupted when he reached and opened the door.

"Please!" _He was serious..._

I took my books from ground , pressed them to my chest and walked out...

I didn't stop, never looked back, just walked towards home, I knew that tears were sliding down on my face but I didn't care... _God... I have never cried since I was 5 years old..._

While I was walking, I bumped to a tall guy. I didn't stop, didn't give a fuck, I was really nervous and sad, I had more important problems to solve...

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

"HEEEY! KAKASHI!"

"hn. huh?"

"Did you hear me?"

"S-sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that thank you for coming here with me at Saturday morning.."

"You're welcome" I smiled softly.

We were at school with Gai, he had told me that he had to finish some reports and asked me to stay and help him.

"I saw Itachi Uchiha while coming.."

"oh.." He continued to write something.

"He was crying.."

"What?" Gai rose up his head in a sudden.

"And he was wearing school uniform, and helding books."

"What was wrong with him?"

"I don't know" I sighed. "He bumped to me but didn't stop, he almost ran away from me"

"Should we call his parents?" He asked anxiously.

"I've already called them" I took a sip from my coffee. "And guess what they told me"

Gai was looking at me carefully and waiting for answer.

I closed my eyes. "They told me that yesterday, a foreign boy had called them and asked for Itachi could stay with him for weekend"

"And?"

"That boy told them that they had so many exams for this week."

Gai frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, and the true prize is his name" I said. "He introduced himself as Yahiko."

Gai's eyes opened wider and his mouth opened. "Yahiko? But what?.. Why?"

I took another sip. "Who knows.. But he was really sad, I wonder that what happened between them."

Gai sighed. We sat in silence for a while, then he asked. "Uhh, Kakashi can you bring these papers?" He was pointing an open locker which was next to window. I stood up and headed to locker.

"What is that shit!?" I frowned when I saw some workers were pasting a big poster to school's front wall.

Gai stood up and came near me. He frowned at first like me , then sighed. "Spring-fest" He said. "And looks like this year the main subject is music" He grabbed the papers from my hand while I was still staring at sexy ginger who was winking to me from poster. "Is he -really- a good singer or just handsome?"

Gai smiled and sat on chair. "I saw Yahiko singing, It was 4 years ago in another spring-fest. He was really excited, that would be his first performance. But when he came to stage, no one looked at him. Everybody was watching a fucking magician at the other stage"

I leaned to locker and crossed my arms, "What happened then?"

"His smile disappeared slowly, he pulled down the microphone and lowered his head. You must saw him Kakashi, he was really adorable... I got really angry.. Walked to audience area and began to applaud loudly. He looked up, his eyes were shining with tears but his smile appeared again, little bit.."

He smiled and lowered his gaze.

"And?" I asked while trying visualize a 14 year old- sad - Yahiko.

"That bastard broke the speakers.. He definately have the strongest voice I've ever heard." he laughed. "And after that day, he created his own band."

I turned my gaze to poster again. "It begins next week."

"Ahh, this is good, because It means that I won't see him in class for a week. They'll practise at music class for whole week."

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

Monday..

I was walking to school... I spent whole weekend in my room, thinking 'what I had done...' _I wish I won't see him today... _

Someone ran to me and tossed his arm to my shoulder. "Heeyy Good morning!"

"Good morning" I replied with a dead voice.

"Oh, man, What happened!? Did you fail!?"

I nodded slowly and stopped Deidara before he opened his enormous mouth. "I don't want to talk about it."

We began to walk silently, When I saw the gigantic poster on school's wall my feet stopped by themselves.. "W-What is this?"

Deidara looked up and replied. "Oh.. Spring-fest.."

_What does it mean? Why is Yahiko's picture on there... Who are the other boys on poster?_

At hall I saw the ginger speaking with a red head who have bright blue eyes. Deidara began to drag me to them. I saw bright blue eyes turned to me and I realized that red head haven't got eyebrows -_weird_-. When Yahiko realized the red head's eyes turned to us, he looked backward. I pulled my hand from Deidara's arm as I heard Yahiko's voice "Okay, Gaara we can practise at 4th lesson."

"I want to go class" I whispered. Deidara looked at me "Something wrong?"

"No, I just want to go class, see ya there." I left him at hall and headed to class.

...

3rd lesson.. Sport...

The teacher wasn't at school so we were free.. I was playing with a kitten while Deidara, Hidan, Yahiko and Sasori were playing basketball.. In the end of the lesson they headed to locker room with sweaty faces.. About 10 minutes later Deidara came near me. His hair was wet, "Let's go to class" he said and pulled me.

When we arrived, he collapsed to desk "Aahh, I'm so tired!" Then he shut his hand to his face. "Shit! I forgot my bag at locker room!" He grabbed my hands "Itachi, please, I'm so exhausted, can you bring my bag?" he made a puppy-face to me.

I smiled and nodded. "Okaaay"

I entered the locker room, Someone was having shower at bath, except that, there was no one inside, I began to search Deidara's bag..

I huffed, I couldn't find it.. _Maybe he left that at bathroom? _I entered to bathroom slowly, looked around quickly and turn back.. _Deidara.. where the hell is your b- _my thoughts interrupted because of someone wrapped his arm around my belly and pressed his hand to my mouth. I was fluttering while he was pulling me inside.. He threw me in shower place and pressed my body between wall and his body..

"Y-Yahiko!" I moaned as he grasped my hips. "We - we're in school!"

"Shut up!" He whispered and reached into my pants.

"D-don't!" I cried out. "We will get caught!"

"I don't care, I want you, I can't stop" he murmured while he were brushing his fingers to my enterance, his head was on my neck, I put my fists on his naked shoulders, tried to push him. "S-stop please!"

He pushed his fingers inside me. "Mmmhh.. I missed that warmness so much.." He whispered and nibbled my earlobe softly

_A-aahh.. This is so so so so much dangerous.. We're in break, it means that someone can enter here and catch us.._

"Aa-aah- Y-Yahik-o, No!" I moaned as he lifting up his other hand, to under my wet shirt..

"Stop calling me like that" He whispered with his deep voice and pressed his lips to mine..

_Oh God... I am in shower with him and.. and he is completely naked.. Ahh.._

He broke the kiss, lowered his head and began to suck the water which was dropping from my chin, pulled his fingers out and put his hand next to the other one, began to rub my chest.. I shut my eyes tightly and moaned, I could feel my groin was getting hardener, "Mmmhh.. You're delicious" he murmured. "I want you so bad.."

I heard the bell. "I need to go back to class" I panted. "Please.."

He took a deep breathe and sighed..

I felt his arms fell his sides. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and straightened. "You'll pay for this" he whispered and let me go.

I got out from bath room.. There.. Deidara's bag was on ground. I reached and took it.. at the same time I saw a shadow on floor. I turned my eyes to owner of this shadow... _K-K-Kakashi-sensei!? _My eyes opened wider when I saw him in front of door. _How long has he been there? _

I stood and looked at him.. He was just standing there, looking into my eyes. I began to walk quickly, passed him and headed to hall..

I was feeling all the gazes on me.. _What is wrong with them?... Why are they looking at me?.. _Suddenly I shivered and feel cold... _My clothes... My clothes are drenched.. Water is dropping from my hair.. Shit!_

I entered the classroom, Deidara stood up with an open mouth "Man, What happened?" I gave him his bag "While I was searching that, a tap exploded and I got wet" _I'm a perfect liar, right?! Arrghh! _Deidara rose up an eyebrow "A-anyway, take them off, or you'll get sick"

"I-I *Ahchoo!* I can't.. I haven't got any other clothes"

He thought for a while before speak again.

"Take this shirt off, You can wear my shirt, I'll wear my T-shirt. Although it's sweaty, it didn't smell awful" He winked. "Hey, we can put your shirt to music class, that room has wide windows, so that shirt can dry quickly.." I nodded and we both headed to the last classroom in hall..

He opened the door and began to cough "Ewww, dusty!"

I laughed and walked towards window. I began to open my buttons with trembling hands, _Brrr... So cold... so coolldd... _I completely took it off and put that on a hanger.

"Ahh, you're trembling.." Deidara said and took his T-shirt off in a sudden and pulled me in his arms.

His body was so warm.. I snuggled little more.. "Better, huh?" He smiled.

We stood there in silent...

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped when I heard Yahiko's voice. Deidara turned to him with a smile "Yo!"

"What are you doing here?"

Deidara's smile disappeared suddenly, he looked at me for a moment. "His clothes was wet.. He was trembling.. I was helping him to get warm"

Yahiko caught my wrist and pulled me. Our lips met, he put his one hand on my hips and pressed it to his body.

"Whoa!" Deidara shouted in shock.

Yahiko broke the kiss and looked at him. Deidara blushed , lifted his hands up and laughed "Okay, okay I'm leaving you alone" he ran and shut the door behind him.

"Next time, when you felt cold, just tell me" He whispered harshly. "I can make you warmer with much more effective ways" He squeezed my hips. "Ahh!" I moaned. "And if I see you touching somebody like that again, It won't be good for you.." I could feel his nails were hurting my hips. "Got it?"

I nodded. He let me and stepped back.

_Did I get it? _I smiled widely _Why I want to touch someone else, if I had __someone like you.. Why I want someone else if I already had someone caring about me.. And you wanted to show Deidara that what are you feeling about me.. Why? _My smile got wider and I looked down, to the floor

"Yahi-errr..-Pein"

"Hn?"

"I'm cold.."

* * *

**Huh. That was sooooooo long.. :D**

**Yahiko! did you heard? Itachi is cold.. :3 What are you thinking to do about it? ****:D:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Truant

Chapter 5 :Truant

**Warnings! warnings everywhere :D**

* * *

When I looked up, I met Yahiko's burning eyes. He walked towards me, grabbed my shoulders and forced me to step backwards. He pushed me untill my back hit to wall, then he took my chin with his fingers and lift my head up.

"I'll make you feel warm." He smiled softly, lowered his head.

"P-Pein..." I whispered while he was brushing his lips to mine.

He opened his mouth, his tongue touched my lips while his hand was lowering to Dei's shirt. I opened my mouth and placed my hands on his neck. He pushed his hands into shirt.

"Mmmhh" I moaned and lifted my hands to his hair, pulled his head more.. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine. I was panting and looking at these delicious, pink lips.

"Yahiko.."

He pressed his lips to mine harshly, lowered his hands to my belt, I was stuck there, pulling him by his head.. Our little harmless kiss had turned to a passionate and seductive one. Our tongues were dancing together, I was feeling like my clothes were too tight.

I heard the door opened and someone got in. I tried to turn my head and break our kiss. Yahiko pulled his head back, looked at the boy who was still standing in the middle of room.

"What will I say to the others?" The red head spoke and turned his eyes to me. I blushed and tried to escape from Yahiko's arms. Yahiko smiled, wrapped his arms tighter.

"I'm feeling really sick.. I can't train today" He winked.

"Ah-huh. I got it." Red head's bright eyes wandered between my shirt and pants then he left the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes._ He caught us. Two males, who were kissing each other passionately.. And he didn't care..._

"His name is Gaara.." He whispered to my ear while I was still looking at door... "He is my vocalist.."

I turned my face to him. My expression was still amazed. He smiled and burried his face on my neck. "We would train today.. But I don't want to do it.." His breath was caressing my skin, tickling me.. I reached and put my hand on his hair. "Why?" I smiled.

"Because instead of screaming to sing something, I wanna make you scream under me.."

My cheeks blushed darker. _Oh God.. How can he tell these things, that easily?.. _He began to rub my burning skin with his talented hands..

"N..no.." I caught his hands. "Please.."

"Why are you afraid that much?" He asked.

I sucked a deep breath. "Today, I saw Kakashi-sensei in locker room... I thought that he had caught us, and now... I am feeling like he is everywhere..."

He pulled me from wall and hugged tighter. "Ahh, why didn't you tell me that?"

"I-I don't know.."

He began to drag me to door. "H-hey? what are you doing?" I asked.

"We are going to home" He smiled.

Yeah, this is imposibble to blushing darker than me at that moment.

* * *

He pushed me inside his 4x4 black jeep. He started the engine and we were at his house a couple of minutes later.

Yahiko opened the door and pulled me inside.

I realized that he was dragging me to his bedroom_._ We entered the room and I saw large, double bed. While I was staring at the white sheets, he pulled me harshly and burried his face to my neck. "Mmm... I'll never let you to leave me again..."

I shivered. Althrough he had broken my heart and made me cry, my body was still reacting to his touches. I panted. "I had never left you.. You sent me.. Did you forget?"

He rose up his head and met my half closed eyes. "What a fool I was.." and lowered his hand to my groin. I shut my eyes squeezely and pressed my head to his shoulder. "How could I leave this softness, that easily" He began to rub. "Nnnhh" I moaned. _Ahh! I- I missed him so much.. Damn! he had touched me 2 days ago and I missed him that much... _"I hope you missed me" He whispered to my ear, "Because, I missed you so damn much."

I felt my inside was melting, _he missed me.. _

He took my shirt off and lowered his head without broke the contact. I was feeling his lips touching my skin softly, My pants fell to ground and his hands grasped my hips.. "Yahiko.."I moaned again.. "My name is Pein.." He whispered. "Don't call me with this name..."

"Yahiko.."

His hands tightened and gave me pain "Aaah!"

"I'm warning you" He whispered and turned my body. Now my back was touching to his chest. He pushed me gently, to the bed. I fell on my hands and on my knees. Yahiko stared at me while he was tooking his clothes off.

I saw another hand on my hand after a while. "Itachi..Mmm.. Itachi"

I felt his breathe on my neck and my left cheek. _He is on me.. _I could feel his body with my back. He began to kiss my upper back. His nose was brushing to my nape. I shivered and laughed.

"Are you ticklish?" He smiled.

"Little bit."

He lifted his right hand and put it to my side, began to brush. "Is that tickling you?" He whispered with a deep voice.

_No.. This is just exciting me.. Mmmhh.._

"No?" He added. "Maybe this?" He lowered his hand to my stomach.

_Aahh... _I bit my lips..

"Or this?" He pressed his lower stomach to my hips harder, and placed his hand on my cock.

"Ahh.." I moaned loudly and pushed my hips back, to feel him more..

He opened his mouth and suck my nape while rubbing my groin with his right hand. I could feel his cock behind me, _Ahh, god.. _, My arms began to shake.

"You don't have to stay in this position, If you are feeling tired or something, put your head on sheet, but.." he whispered and bit my ear, caused me moan in pleasure, "Your hips are mine.."

My fists were clenching sheets. I nodded hardly. _I am.. I am losing control.. _I began to move my hips up and down as fast as I can. He smirked and his hand got faster. "Aa-aahh!" I pressed my hips more.

_I want to feel you Yahiko!.. I want to feel you inside me!... A-aahh!.. Please!.. Put it in!.._

"Do you want me?"

"Y-Yess"

"How much?"

"Pleasee!" I screamed as my body curled because of a pleasure wave.

"Relax.." He pushed his hips back and made me cry out.

"You! You! You're always making me crazy like this! And.. and then you always stop in a sudden! I hate it!" I screamed.

"It's not my fault" He said and straightened on his knees. "If you want that I go on, relax"

I cried and pushed my head against sheet.

_I hate him! I hate! I hate! hate! hate! _I punched the bed.

"That's better." He whispered while I was panting on sheet. I felt he grabbed my boxer and pulled it off, touched my enterance with his thumb and pushed it inside. _It hurts! shit! _I groaned in pain.

"I can't believe it." He whispered. "You're tighter than our first sex." He pulled out that finger and I felt something bigger ,yeah, definately much more biggerthing brushing to my enterance.

"If it hurts too much, tell me" He started to push it inside, slowly.

I bit my lips to not make a sound. My fists turned to white, my lips began to bleed. _It does not hurt too much, It hurts unbearably much.._

When I felt his smooth skin with my hips I took a deep breathe "Please, stay there for a while.."

"Is it hurting?"

"N..no.. just.."

"Itachi , You're bleeding.."

I stayed silent untill he started to move inside me "Mmmhh, go on.."

_Yahiko! Ahh! I wish you fuck me whole week. You can make me feel mixture of all the feelings in an action and you're awesome on it._

"Ahh, Itachi, you're so tight" he hissed as he thrusted in. "So-fucking-tight!"

"More, please!" I cried out.

Thrusts got faster...

_Yahiko.. That godlike Ginger... is inside me, again... He is so fucking hot.. so fucking good.. And he's given me incredible pleasure with his every movement, with his every touch.. I can feel his soft hands on my upper legs, he is holding me tightly, I can feel him with all the cells inside my body. My legs are spasming.._

I felt his hand on my sticky cock.. "Aaah! Yess!" I screamed as he started to stroke me hardly.. _I think.. I'm gonna... soon.._

Something happened inside me and made my body tightener. I pushed my hips back, as much as I can, burried my face to sheet, and screamed his name.. his real name...

"YAHIKO!"

My scream filled the room... We both came at the same time...

I lifted my head up slowly.. I was panting so heavily... And I see his fists.. next to my white ones... Something dripped on my upper back.. Again.. and again.. _His sweat_... I put my left cheek on sheet and let my legs slip while he was still inside me.. His strong legs slipped with mine... he layed on me... I could feel his heart beats... That was.. so different... _His sweat.. His heart beats.. his breathe.. feeling all of them.. _I smiled as he moved to near me and pull me inside his arms.

"I need to admit something." He whispered. "You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen"

"Thank you" I murmured.

_DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE TOLD MEEE!?_

"I'm just wondering... How many people did you sleep with?"

"Only one, except you.." I sighed..

"Can I ask who is he?"

_Ahh.. What kind of a question is it?_

"Umm, probably you didn't know him"

He frowned and opened his mouth but at the same time I saw the clock; 3:12 pm...

"Shit!" I shouted and climbed down from bed, grabbed my pants and took my phone from my pocket. _12 missed calls... mom..._

Yahiko wrapped his arms around my belly and pulled me back while I was looking at phone.. He put his chin on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" He murmured.

"I- I'm late.. I have to go home.." I replied while I was reaching to my pants again..

"No, you aren't go anywhere.." He wrapped me tighter..

"I have to go.." I turned my face and kissed him tenderly... "But I promise... *kiss* I will.. *kiss* Mhh..."

* * *

"Where have you been!?" my mom ran to me as I came in. "Why didn't you look at your phone?" She asked anxiously. Mom, b_ecause while you were calling me, I was having sex with a male, hotter than all the males you have known.. _"I'm sorry mom.. I was with my friends.."

Her eyes got wider. "F-friends?... Oh.. Itachi this is great.."

_Bla...Bla...Bla...Bla...Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla...Bla_

"Mom, I'm really tired.. Can I go to my room?"

"Ah, of course honey" she kissed me and headed to kitchen.

I closed my door and leaned aganist it with my back.. _Oh god.. what was that?_ I sighed and unbuttoned Dei's shirt.. _but wait.. This is not Dei's_.. I took it off and pressed it to my nose.. _It smells like Yahiko! This is Yahiko's shirt! _I smiled widely and took the other clothes off.. I lied on my bed and pulled the blanket on me, then reached to gingers shirt and wrapped my body around it..

"Yahiko.." I smiled. "Yahiko.. Yahiko.. Yahiko..."

* * *

**Yeeaahh! Another Chappy...**

**Please review, fav, follow or do something like that! :D **

**See ya! :] **

**Pein: Look Itachi, that's not difficult. Just say P-E-I-N**

**Itachi: Hn?.. Yahiko did you say something?..**

**Pein: ...nevermind..**


	6. Chapter 6: BUSTED!

Chapter 6: BUSTED!

**Warnings ! :D**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

I opened my eyes slowly and reached to the clock._ 7:00 am. _I lifted my head from pillow and forced my body to climb down from bed.

"Good morning" My father said when I sat on chair.

"You're looking terrible" Sasuke -my little frustrating brother- spoke.

"Good morning to you, too" I turned to my father, ignored Sasuke.

"Baby.." My mom kissed the top of my head. "Eat your breakfast"

While I was eating, my mom sat opposite of me. "Honey, me and-" she touched my father's arm. "-your father, we are going to visit your granny today.. She is sick you know-"

"And because of this, maybe we will come back late or tomorrow" my father finished her sentence.

I nodded. "Okay"

"I had guitar lesson today" Sasuke said. "I have to be there."

My father frowned. "We won't be in home. Don't be late."

While they were arguing, I felt something moved inside me and made my underwear wet. I shivered and remembered that I didn't take shower after had sex with Yahiko. I tried to hide my blush and stood up slowly.

"I forgot.. I need to take a shower."

My mom turned her gaze to me. "Your hair smells like a flower garden"

"N-No it doesn't.." I stepped back and headed to bathroom.

* * *

I was talking with Dei at front garden. I told him that I left his shirt at Yahiko's house mistakenly, with a red face. When he understood, his skin became red. While we were looking at each other I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw a tall man behind me.

"Can you come with me for a while?"

After these words he began to walk, I looked at Deidara for a moment and follow my sensei to school.

He opened the staff room's door and point inside with his head. "Enter."

I entered the room. There was no one inside.. "Sit."

I sat down on a chair. He walked and stopped in front of window.

"Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at school after noon."

I felt my palms got sweaty.. "I was.. I was.. sick.." _Me and my perfect lying skills..._

"Don't lie." He crossed his arms and frowned.

"I don't.. I was really sick.. I didn't feel myself well.. You can ask it to my mom.." _Yes, that was good.. Because when I went to home yesterday I told her that I was really tired and I sleept really early.._

He closed his eyes, smirked and shook his head.

_That was not good.. Because when Kakashi-sensei do this, It means you're in trouble.._

He began to walk towards me.. Placed himself to my behind.. Took my cheeks with his hands and turned my face to the window. "What are you seeing?"

I shocked.. I could see shining, golden coloured saxophones behind the window.. _music class.. _I closed my eyes and lowered my eyebrows..

"Nice try, but you know that you can't trick me."

_Did he see our kiss?.. _I felt my brain was throbbing, the room began to spin around me.

"I'm going to call your father, he should know this."

My eyes opened widely. I saw my father's angry face in my mind.. What will he tell to them? _Your son has a reliationship with a male, I saw them kissing each other in a class at school, then they left school together.._

I shivered.

"Please.." I begged. "Please! no! Please don't tell anything."

His hands lowered to my shoulders. He began to massage. "Relax.."

My stomach was curling up.. I groaned.

"If you stay away from him, I promise It will be our little secret."

I put my head to table.. _Stay away from him.. Stay away from Yahiko.. I can't do it.. Damn..._

"Got it?"

I tried to stand up and avoid from his hands. "I got it." I said with a dead voice while Asuma-sensei getting in.. _If I could I would kill him at that moment. _Asuma-sensei looked at us and I left the room quickly.

"I'm doing a favor to you!" he shouted while I was walking in hall.

* * *

I was walking to my classroom, silently, with unfocused eyes.. Somebody caught me from my behind, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed his face to my neck.. I needn't to see who is it.. I already knew..

"Good morning.." Yahiko whispered to my ear.

I tried to push his arms and escape from his hug. "Please let me!" I cried out and it caused his beautiful brown eyes opened wider in suprise "W-What happened?"

"Stay away!" I stepped back quickly and ran to class.

I didn't see him the rest of the day...

* * *

While I was walking to home, Yahiko ran and caught me. When I saw his face, my eyes opened wider and they began to search a silver haired, tall guy around.

He held my wrists "What happened? Did I do something? Did I hurt you?" He asked worrily.

"No, Pein, please let me go." I begged.

He frowned and pulled me harshly. "What!? What are you afraid from!?"

"Please, let me!" I whimpered.

"Tell!" He shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you.. but please let me first."

He let my hands free.. I looked at ground and began speak.

"At morning.. Kakashi-sensei, told me that he saw us at music class yesterday.. He.. He told me, if I won't stay away from you, he will call my parents.."

He closed his eyes and sighed, then grabbed my shoulders. "He can't do anything... Trust me.. Just.. Just come with me.." he whispered.

"I can't.." I whispered back. If I went to his house, I had to pass school, and It means he could see me.. But suddenly an idea came to my mind. "You.. Why don't you come to my house?..."

He looked into my eyes. "My family are not at home" I whispered.

...

I opened the door and let him get in first. He took a quick look around, and turned to me. "It doesn't matter where I am" He said with his deep voice. "I just need you.." He grabbed my sides and pulled me. "And don't afraid from that bastard. He can't do anything to you"

_I want to believe that.. I want to believe you.._

His lips touched my lips..

_I believe you.._

He pulled me in a sudden, opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around my body tightly. I caught his hair with my hands and pressed my body to him.

_Yahiko.. I think.. I love you.. I've never felt these things before.. My body has never reacted to someone, like this..._

"I can't stay aw-" my words were interrupted by his kiss. We kissed each other in the middle of my house, slowly and seductively.. I couldn't stop myself to kiss him. After a while, he pulled his head back, "Where is your room?" he panted.

I held his hand and dragged him to my room. When I opened the door, he took a step forwards and took a small look to my tidy room.

I was looking at him.. _He is the only thing I want.. Absolutely.. How can I stay away from someone like him.. I love everything about him.. _I frowned. _Fuck you Kakashi! Go to hell!. _I pushed him to my bed and climbed on him.

"Be slow.." He smiled and caressed my cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, my little.."

I closed my eyes tightly. "No.. I don't want to be slow.. I don't want to relax.. and I don't want to calm down anymore... Don't be gentle about it.." I grinned and opened my eyes. "I want you so bad.."

He reached to my pants's zip.. "You're... you're really bad.." he smirked. "And bad needs to be punished."

"Yes.." I moaned as I pushed my hips down "I'm really bad. Please, punish me.."

He pulled me to himself and replaced our bodies quickly. "Do you mind if I take a look around?" _Of course I don't! but here is not your home and _"I haven't got sex toys" _Oh god! I did it! I said something pervy!_

He smirked. "And you don't need.. I'll show you how much stuff you have, can give you pleasure more than toys." and stood up.

He opened a drawer and began search something inside, while I was trying to take my shirt off...

A couple of minutes later there were a pair of paper clips , some needles -_goddammit!- , _a lit candle , some ribbons , a rubber band and a ruler on my nightstand.

He was holding socks. "Say 'ah'" he smiled. I opened my mouth and socks entered in my mouth. He wrapped one ribbon around my mouth, he totally covered the socks and knotted the ribbon.

"Turn your back , put your head to sheet and lift you ass up, like yesterday." he ordered.

I did what he told, he took my pants off and I saw he was reaching to candle.. He took it and asked. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Mhhh!" I felt something really hot dripped on my ass. "MHh!" again... "MMM!" and again.. He poured all the hot, liquid candle to my hips.. _It's burning, ahh.. _He put that thing down to nightstand and grabbed the ruler. I felt his fingers on my hips for a moment, but then pure pain..

SMACK!

"MMHH!" _Ahh! hurts!_

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"MmHh!"

SMACK!

"MMMHHH!" I tried to cry out.

"I won't be gentle, as you wish"

SMACK!

_Ahh! Me and my fucking mouth!_

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"MHHH!" '_stooopp!'_

SMACK!

SMACK!

Tears began to drip from my eyes..

SMACK!

SMACK!

..

In the end I heard another smack and something flied out and hit the wall, then fell to floor.

"Ahh, damn... I broke the ruler" he said..

"But.."

I heard he took his belt off.. "MMHHMHMM!" I screamed and shook my hips

"Stop moving."

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

_please stop!_

SMACK!

SMACK!

I was sobbing now.. _So much pain.. unbearable pain.._

"MHH!"

SMACK!

My legs began to slip..

SMACK!

"NO!"

SMACK!

"KEEP!"

SMACK!

"YOUR!"

SMACK!

"ASS!"

SMACK!

"ON AIR!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

..

This torment continued about 15 minutes.. But it seemed like forever for me..

He threw his belt on floor. "Now turn to me."

I lowered my ass, and tried to turn to him. And when my hips touched to sheet, I groaned in pain.. _Fuck! it hurts!_

He reached and grabbed the ribbons. First took my left wrist and tied me to bed carefully, then do the same thing to the right one.

"Yes.. tight enough.." He controlled the ribbons.

"Now.." he whispered with his deep voice, and lowered his hands to my chest. His talented fingers caressed my body and grabbed my nipples. "Mhh.." I moaned.._ Pleasure.. Yes.. Pleasure.. _He squeezed them between his thumbs and index fingers. _Ahhh! Yess!_ I threw my head left to right.

"You want me enter you right now.." He whispered and lowered his head. His wet tongue licked my nipple and sent me pleasure waves.. "Mmhh..." _more... _I lift my chest up little more and spreaded my legs as wide as I can..

"I won't fuck you that early" he murmured and bit my nipple and pulled it up. "MHH!" I shut my eyes squeezely and pressed my head back, to the pillow.

When he stopped I opened my eyes slowly and saw, he was reaching to candle again. That hot liquid dripped to my stomach, and he drew a line on my body with it. The last destination was my nipples... He smirked like a devil and let it drip. When the liquid candle touched my hard nipple, I throught that I will pass out.

"MMHHH!" I tried to scream.

He drew another line between my nipples.. I tried to lift my head and look at my chest. He pushed my head back.. "Stay there."

I saw he left that candle to the nightstand and reached to paper clips. He took my left nipple and placed one paper clip on it. "MMHH!" I tried to pull my arms but ribbons were too tight. I tried to scream and shook my whole body..

"Stop moving."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I was begging with my eyes. '_Please took it off!' _

He smirked and grabbed my right nipple, made me cry out.

'_Noooo!' _

He placed the other paper clip...

My eyes were shut squeezely and I was trying to ignore the pain, coming from my chest.

"Look at me." I heard Yahiko's voice.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him.. He was holding the rubber band. He stretched it and aimed on my lower stomach.

"Look into my eyes."

I tried to turn my gaze to his eyes.

_'You can't do it! you can't be that heartless'_

He let it.. And it hit me, _so fast!_

_God! I'm dying! _I whimpered loudly.

He hit me with this rubber band tons of times.. I was screaming and moving my body as much as I can. In the end he took my dick and began stroke slowly.. I opened my eyes slowly... He was holding another ribbon in his hand, When I be hard again, he wrapped that ribbon around my dick tightly, and knotted it strongly.

"mhh!" I moaned and tried to look down.

"Okay , I think that's enough.." He whispered and grabbed my sensitive-hurting hips. Then he began to rub the top of his cock to my enterance.

_'Yess..'_

He was pushing his cock inside slowly..

"Mhhh!" I closed my eyes and threw my head back to pillow as he entered completely..

Yahiko placed his hands on bed and began to move in and out.

"Nnnhh..." He shut his eyes and moaned with a low voice.

_This is the first time I hear his moan.. His voice.. so damn much seductive! I want to touch him! I want to feel him with my hands! _

I tried to pull my hands again but I failed. "This is the reason that I tie you. You can't touch me.. Uhh.."He spoke without open his eyes.

His thrusts got faster.. I was feeling the ribbon on my dick, was squeezing me so tight , every fast thrust was causing my body shake..

_omg!.. yess!.. Yahiko!.. Go on!_ I was going crazy..

I saw his hands turned to fists... He lowered his body and I felt my erection was touching his stomach..

"I-Itachi.. Ahh!"

"Mmmhh!"

"I'm.." he hissed as pushed himself inside, completely and stood still "Ahh!"

I cried out when my body stretched like a bow, under him.

...

I was looking to ceiling with half-closed eyes, when he fell on me.

"We should take a break untill spring-fest" He murmured. His warm breath was caressing my pale skin. "If we don't, I'll lose my fame"

"Because, I can't focus on singing while I am imagining what will I do to you at evening."

I closed my eyes in happiness and enjoyed to be inside his arms.

_I'm tired..._

* * *

I woke up with a bass guitar sound. _Sasuke at home.. _I looked at the clock. _6:36 pm_. My back was aching, I sighed and stretched. _Wait.. I can stretch.. _Yahiko wasn't here and my body was under a blanket. He had untied me before left. I looked at my wrists and smiled widely. The ribbons was still on there, but he had made little bows with them.. I pushed the blanket and saw he had taken off the clips and the ribbon on my dick.

I took a long hoodie from my closet and wore it. It was hiding my chest, stomach and upper legs. I made a low ponytail and headed to hall.

"Sasuke, when did you learn to play guitar that well?" I entered his room with a wide smile on my face..

I froze for a moment when I saw Yahiko was holding my brother's guitar in his hands. Sasuke was sitting on his bed and looking at him with admiration. They turned their faces to me. "Good morning, sleepy beauty" Yahiko smirked.

"Y-Y-You are playing that really well"

"BAKA!*" Sasuke shouted at me. "He is a rockstar!"

"No problem." He smiled. "Thank you Itachi"

_I cannot understand.. Why everytime he say my name, my heart begin to beat like it will explode? _

We looked at each other for a while then Yahiko looked at his watch. "I have to go" he said to Sasuke.

"Will you come back again?" my brother asked curiously.

He looked at me. "Of course I will."

While we were at garden he pulled me in a sudden and gave me a fast kiss. I pulled myself quickly and blushed. "W-what are you doing!? Sasuke could see us!"

He smiled. "I couldn't stop myself" and began to walk towards his house..

...

"I'm going to take a shower." I shouted at Sasuke from hall.

"Hey!" He ran to me. "You already took a shower at morning!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me. "Tell me everything now! What's happening!?"

I pulled my arm back and headed to bathroom. "None of your business."

"Get back here!" He shouted. "You can't trick me! I know you were an asocial mug! And now I come from guitar lesson, see PEIN in my house and he tell me you're sleeping! How could it be!? How can he and you are being friends!?"

"I'm at bath" I ignored him.

"Answer me!" He shouted.

I turned my face to him. "Something happened and we're friends now. Something wrong with it SasUKE?"

His face got red and he gritted. "Shut it!"

"Why? Isn't it your name, SasUKE?"

"I said shut up!"

I shut the door on his face and took the hoodie off. "Your dinner at fridge SasUKE! Don't forget to eat!" I shouted, laughing and get into tub.

* * *

**Chappy 6's over! x)**

**Go to hell Kakashi! How dare you to threat my little Uchiha like that!? Leave these two alone! **

**-Please note: Don't try these things at home, Pein is a professional and he knows the true dosage xD-**

***: Baka means idiot in Japanese :3**

**Hey! I'm waiting for rewiews follows and favs. :) They are really helping to me, write more :]**

**See ya untill the next chappy! :]**


	7. Chapter 7: You got it wrong!

Chapter 7: You Got It Wrong!

**Warning! : I think there is a small, a tiny spoiler :D:D**

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

I was sitting on an armchair, in darkness. I heard the lock voice and saw Yahiko's tall body got in. He closed the door and reached to light...

"Where have you been, Yahiko? I thought something bad happened to you."

When he saw me on armchair, he narrowed his eyes, clenched his fists and shouted. "How did you enter my house! Get out!"

I settled back. "Calm down.. I'm here to talk with you"

"I haven't got anything to talk with you!"

"Outside of school, I'm not a teacher. I'm here as a friend." I took a bottle from my bag and put that on coffee table.

"Oh.. It means I can beat you to kill, huh?"

I rose an eyebrow and looked at him. "Can you do it?"

He smirked. "You don't know anything about me."

I crossed my legs. "Hmm.. You think so.. *sigh* I heard some rumors about your ex-girlfriend."

His smirk gone in a sudden. He gritted. "Get out of my house."

I scratched my chin. "What was her name..? Umm... Ah, Konan.. right?"

His jaw was tightened. "That was an accident" his dangerous, icy voice spoke.

I lifted my shoulders up. "Ah, Of course it was... She was tied to her bed. Her body was covered by oil and you was holding a candle. Then something happened and you dropped it to her accidently. The oil flamed, and she burned alive."

His breathe got faster. He closed his eyes.

"..I'm wondering... Do you still use oil?..."

In a sudden his eyes opened widely, his face got red, vissels appeared on his neck.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

His facial expression was looking like a wild animal. I could see the pure hatred inside his eyes.

I stood up and walked towards him. "Now listen me, bastard" I whispered angrily.

"I don't care what kind of satanic things, you do to others, BUT.. If I hear, you touch Itachi like that, hurt him, I swear I'll kill you. Got it?"

He smirked devilly. "I didn't force him to do anything. He wants this."

_What the hell he was talking about? _"Don't forget what I told."

"You can't do anything to me."

"Don't be sure that much"

He looked away recklessly.

"Damn!" I shouted loudly. "Can't you understand!? He is really innocent and sensitive. If you break his heart, he cannot escape from it. His heart never heals again, completely.."

"Looks like he needs to grow up."

I frowned. I was wanting to punch him. "Maybe you haven't got, but he has a family to hide his secret from them. He has to protect his pride."

He shook his head but didn't answer.

"I'm repeating for the last time. If you touch Itachi to hurt him, I'll kill you."

"Are you threating me?" He laughed sarcastically.

"_Yes._ This is a clear threat." After these words I began to walk to door.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

While I was walking to school, Yahiko wrapped his arms around my body from behind.

"Good morning" He whispered.

"Ahh.. I didn't see you come.. Good morning to you, too" I smiled.

"Can you meet me at the empty class ,which is next to music class, at school?" He brushed his lips to my cheek.

"T-Today?" I whispered back in daze.

"Yes.. At first lesson..." He kissed my cheek and let me free.

...

"Good morning, Dei!" I smiled to Deidara while I was leaving my bag on table.

"Yo!" He smiled back.

"Err.. I have to go.. Probably I won't be here for first lesson."

"Why?" His inquiring gazes locked on me.

I thought I blushed. "Because.. Y-Yahiko wants me..."

"Ahh!.." He blushed too, crossed his arms and lowered his head.

We heard bell and I turned my back, headed to hall.

...

I opened the door slowly and took a step inside. There was a tall guy ,almost as tall as Yahiko, had spiky raven hair. He was looking outside from window. When he heard my footsteps he turned to me. His eyes opened wider. "Ah, hello!" He smiled. "I thought that was Pein or Gaara."

I rose my eyebrows. "Yahiko isn't here?"

"Nope."

We stood at there in an awkward silence, looking each others face.

"Ahh.." He hit his hand to his face. "I forgot to indroduce myself." He handed his hand. "Sorry, My name is Tobi."

I frowned in joke. "What a different name."

"Hahaha.. No, that's a nickname, like 'Pein', my real name is Obito." he laughed.

"Ahh.." I smiled and shook his hand.

"And you're Itachi" His smile got wider.

_Did he know my name? How?_

"How do you know my name?"

He winked to me as Yahiko got in.

"Good morning, Pein" He smiled to Yahiko.

"Yeah.. morning..." He turned his gaze to me. "I'm sorry.. Plans changed... I had to practise more.. The concert is going to start 2 days later.." He smirked. "Gaara will kill me, if I won't practise with them today."

"No problem" I smiled softly.

"And now, we are going to make some awesomeness." Obito laughed and grabbed Yahiko's arm. Then he turned to me. "Nice to meet you, Itachi. I wish I could spend much more time with you but If we won't go, we'll be scolded by a brat. And you cannot imagine how irritating it is."

We both laughed and they headed to door. When Yahiko touched the handle, Obito turned to me. "By the way, I'm his drummer." He smiled and they left me there, alone.

* * *

**2 days later..**

* * *

"I cannot believe you have never been in Spring-fest." Deidara smiled while he was giving me a bottle of beer.

"I told you, I haven't got any idea about festivals, and at these days I wasn't interesting about these things." I smiled back and took the bottle.

"Yeah, This is the reason of you didn't know Pein." He smiled and brought the bottle to his mouth.

_Yes, he is right... I'm in Spring-fest for the first time, I'll watch Yahiko while he is singing, I was excited and suprised, because the crowd was 'huge'. Is he really good on it?_

"I'm so curious. I cannot wait to see him, singing" I said.

He rose an eyebrow. "Didn't you see him before?"

I shook my head. "No, unfortunately."

He began to laugh so hard.

"W-what!?" I blushed.

"N-nothing- hahahahha"

He caught his breathe and turned his face to me.

"One day, he told me if he began to hang out with someone, this person must know all the songs he had performed."

I embarrassed. "R-Really?".. _Damn..._

He threw his arm to my shoulder and pulled me. "Aahh, Don't worry about it, hn." He smiled.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but we heard some screams and I turned my face to stage.

And I understood why Yahiko is famous that much...

He was shirtless, wearing tight-shining-black-leather pants and fingerless gloves. His nails were red and he was smiling to crowd. He grabbed the microphone "You all! How much you love me!?" he shouted.

Girls began to scream and cry. The only thing I heard, was a very loud noice. I shut my ears with my hands. "Damn! What's wrong with these girls?"

Yahiko shouted again, before Deidara answer me. "I can't hear you!"

I thought my ears began to bleed. Shut my eyes and lowered my head. "Ahh! I'm not accustomed that much loudness."

Then I heard guitar sounds and looked up.

They performed a song from Linkin Park.. _Points of Authority.._

...

When the song ended, My chin hit to ground. _I-Is that Yahiko? Is that his voice?.._

"Are you Okay?" Deidara smiled widely.

I nodded in shock, slowly. "I can't believe it"

They sang 4 more songs.. In the end of 4th song a blonde girl touched my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Are you Itachi Uchia?"

I nodded. She handed a folded paper. "Someone sent it to you from stage." and gone.

Deidara looked to the paper curiously. "What is it?"

"I dunno-" I said while unfold it. We both narrowed our eyes when we saw the terrible handwrite on it.

_We'll take a break after 4th song. Meet me at the back of stage._

I smiled. "Yahiko.."

Deidara shook his head. "Looks like he wrote this so quickly."

We heard Yahiko's voice. "Everybody! We need a break!" He winked. Girls cried out again..

"Anyway..." I turned to Dei. "I'm going to go.."

...

When I arrived to the back of stage, there was no one.. I huffed and crossed my arms. Suddenly someone put his hands on my eyes. I put my hands on his and chuckled "I knew you cannot stay away from me."

I felt warm lips on my neck. Shut my eyes and bit my lower lip.. He lowered his hands to my chest but I heard some footsteps and tried to pull myself from him. When I turned my head I saw _Yahiko three steps away me... _He was looking to _us_ with wide eyes.. His thin eyebrows were frowned slightly, they were shaking. I turned my eyes to the other guy which touched me a while ago. He was looking at Yahiko. He had _spiky raven hair... Drummer!?... Obito!?... _I took a step backwards and turned my face to Yahiko. I was feeling like I'd pass out. He turned his blazing eyes to Obito.

"Man, Calm down. I didn't know you're homophopic." Obito smiled.

In a moment Yahiko took a quick step towards him and punched him to face so hard. Blood spreaded on my face. Obito fell to ground with closed eyes. His nose was bleeding. He wasn't moving.

My eyes opened wider as I screamed. "Oh my God!"

His angry face turned to me. "YOU!"

I took steps backwards. "Y-Yahiko, I can explain..."

He caught my wrist tightly and began to drag me. "Yahiko!" I begged. "My wrist is hurting.."

"Shut up" He gritted and headed to back exit.

I saw his car at road. He opened the door and pushed me inside harshly, then sat on driver's seat and started the engine.

...

We were at his driveway. _I'm scaring.. Scaring like hell.. What will he do to me? _My body was shaking.. He stopped the car and got out.. Opened his house door and came back to car. Pull me out and dragged me to the building.

He threw me inside and shut the door. We looked each other for a while. My knees were shaking..

"Y-Yahiko.. You.. You got it wrong.." I panted.

He caught my throat suddenly, with his strong hands.

"REALLY!? SO WHAT WAS THAT!? HAD YOU BORED!? HUH!?"

I couldn't breathe. Put my hads on his, and tried to push them.

"I-I ca-an't breat-he.."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I moved my hands to his shoulders while my eyes were slipping up.

"Ya-hik-o.."

He pushed me harshly. My back hit to wall as I took a very deep breathe. He moved quickly and I felt my left cheek hurted and my body fell to floor. I could feel the metalic taste of blood in my mouth. He caught my hair and pulled me up fast.

"Aah!" I screamed and another fist landed on my face. "IS THAT FUNNY HUH!?"

I fell to floor again and tried to cover my face with my arms. "You got it wrong.." I whispered in pain.

My stomach hurted... again.. and again.. I curled up while he was keeping kicking me.

"IS THAT EXCITING!?"

I tried to run away, but he caught me and sat on my stomach while I was lying on floor.

"Yahiko.. Please... Listen me..." I shut my eyes and moaned in fear.

He grabbed my T-shirt and pulled me up. "I won't listen your lies." he hissed then pushed me back. My hair spreaded on floor..

"I won't be affected by this beauty, never again.." He whispered and touched my cheek.. leaned and kissed my lips... I opened my eyes suprisedly as he pushed his tongue inside my mouth.

_What's going on?..._

His telephone began to ring. He got on his knees and reached to his pocket, took the phone and pressed it to his ear. I could hear Gaara's really angry voice.

'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! E-'

Yahiko hung up and threw the phone on floor... His lips were covered by my blood... He stood up and looked at me like I was a disgusting insect..

"_I hate you.. " _he hissed in disgust.

"Yahiko.." I whispered.. _This words hurted me much more than beating_.. I was feeling my eyes getting wet.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" He rumbled and began to hit me again..

Now tears were dripping from my eyes.. _I'm afraiding.. What is happening?.. Why did he kiss me?.. And now, why does he hit me?.. My body is hurting.. My head is aching.. Yahiko.. I didn't deserve it.._

My body couldn't feel anything when he stopped... He left me on floor, bleeding.. My body had been curled up.. my arms had wrapped around my head.. my body was shaking.. My eyes were shut tightly.. I heard his footsteps coming closer, moaned and tried to save my head from another hit.. But nothing happened.. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up.

"Took it." He was holding a pill.

_What is this?_ I looked at the pill in fear. _A painkiller? or poison? or something different?_

"If I wanted to kill you, I could do it with my hands." He said with an icy tone.

I reached to pill with trembling hands, put that in my mouth and swallowed... He walked and sat on the couch , crossed his legs and began to stare at me... I put my head to floor. I wanted to sleep.. but pain inside my body, was too much.. too much for sleep...

I closed my eyes and heard a thunder... _Rain?_

I lay on floor for a while, in silent. But something different, something different was happening to me.. My body was heating.. My muscles were twitching.. I was shaking.. My vision was going blurry.. Thoughts were mixing each other in my mind.. and.. and I wanted to be fucked, so bad...

I crept to Yahiko's feet and hugged them. He kicked me with no mercy. I fell again, my face hurted... "Please" I moaned with a weak voice.

"Please what?"

I crept again and tried to climb on him. He watched me without turning a hair. I sat on his lap, astride and began to move my hips on him.

"Please.." I whispered again.. My cheeks were burning because of heat.. "I need it..."

He smirked and looked at me. "I didn't understand. What are you trying to say?"

I shut my eyes and pressed my hips to his lap. "Please.. Fuck me.."

_Ahh.. This is so embarrassing... But I could not stop..._

"Oh." He rose his eyebrows and touched my chest. "How much you want it?"

I lowered my eyebrows with his touch. "So much.. So much.." I moaned.

"You are a cock-addicted slut." He whispered. "aren't you?"

_I wanted to sob.. Why I was feeling like this?.. He was right.. I can't stop myself.. My body wants him too much.._

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and whispered "Y-yes I am.. Please fuck me.."

Suddenly he pushed me and I fell to floor. My back hurted like hell and caused me moan.

He stood up, took his belt off.. _Will he fuck me?.._

"I'm sorry... I'm not in mood.. Maybe Obito can help you?"

_WHAT!?_ My eyes got wider.

"Maybe Deidara?"

_DOUBLE WHAT!? _

"Or Sasori?.. Hidan?... Does it matter?"

_Damn.. Why?.. Why is he saying these things?.. _

He lifted his hand up and hit me with his chain belt.

SMACK!

"Aah!"

SMACK!

"Ah.. I realized now... You're hard.." He smirked.

SMACK!

.

.

.

"PEIN! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME! OPEN THE DOOR!" Someone punched the door.

Now my mind was blurry too, like my vision.. So It took some seconds to understand that _he was Deidara.._

Yahiko stopped and turned to door. I saw his belt fell on floor, near me.

I heard door was opened and someone got in. "MAN! WHERE WERE YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE CONCERT WİTHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!? AND AFTER YOU LEFT, I COULDN'T FIND ITACHI! HE IS-" He realized I was lying on floor, in blood. "ITACHI!?" He run and kneeled on me. "W-W-What!?" Yahiko pulled him up and threw him to couch.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" He shouted.

"Be quiet." Yahiko's voice was icy. He took steps towards me and pulled me up.

"HEY! What are you doing!?" Deidara shouted as he began to drag me outside. I heard the car's alarm. He opened the door and pushed me inside.

_Rain.. Rain was making me feel cold..._

"I'm coming with you!"

_Deidara.. help.._

I couldn't see anything.. Everything was dancing in blur... Someone touched my forehead..

"OH GOD! HE IS BURNING! PEIN! WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO HOSPITAL!"

"Shut your fucking mouth up." He started the engine.

...

Car stopped. Yahiko got out and opened my door... I was lying on seat.. Deidara was holding my head on his lap..

"What are you doing!?" Dei shouted while I was feeling a pair of hands on me.

He pulled me out... Everywhere was.. green... sky was dark.. and It wasn't raining, it was pouring!

_Cold... cold.. cold... _I tried to hug him while he was dragging me to somewhere...

"Keep your hands away from me." He hissed harshly.

"Hey!" I heard Deidara and his footsteps.. Suddenly Yahiko pushed me to ground.. Ground was soft.. I didn't feel pain when I fell. I hardly saw an orange thing came closer and pulled my hair up.

"This is just starting.." He whispered. "I'm leaving you here. This is your first punishment. I'll come back morning.. And.. I'll never fuck you again, like you love."

He stood up and began to walk towards car.

"You can't leave him! Don't worry Itachi I can help you" He took a step to me but Yahiko caught his collar and pulled him in a sudden.

"Listen!" He whispered angrily. "If you dare to touch him, You'll share the same destiny with him." He pushed Dei back. "Got it?"

Dei looked at me for a moment then nodded slowly. Yahiko turned his back to me and began to walk again. "Follow me."

They got in car.. I closed my eyes and heard the engine started..

They had gone..

_I'm cold.. His medicine hurts.. I want sleep but If I will, probably I'll die.. Please.. someone help me.._

I curled up and began to sob in darkness...

_Please help me..._

* * *

**Huh! chapter 7 ends.. Oh god why!? Yahiko you asshole! What did you do!? It was just a misunderstanding!**

**Note: I didn't sure that Tobi is Obito but I hope he is :D I researched it on the internet and I saw a result: 'Tobi is Sasuke from future' *facepalm*.. So I said 'Screw you google I'm going to make Tobi is Obito :D' ...Pufff.. and I know Obito is older than Itachi.. He is the same age as Kakashi -or older, maybe- but It's my fiction and I want Obito as a high school boy! Something wrong? :D :P **

**-Please don't forget rewiew! If you won't I think I can't go on... I'm waiting for rewiews-favs and follows...**

**See ya untill next chapter.. :) **


	8. Chapter 8: S-sensei?

Chapter 8: S-Sensei...

**Warning; ...Sexual action...**

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

Something began to vibrate on table while I was watching the rain from my couch. _Gai.. I told, I had headache.. Why are you keep calling?... _I huffed and stood up. _Why?.. Why don't you leave me alone?... _I grabbed the phone and realized that was not Gai.. That was a different number. I pressed the answer button.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

_Who is that?_

"Who is this?"

"Kakashı-sensei! *sob* Please help him!"

_What? what is he talking about?_

"Sorry.. What?"

"Sensei please help him *sob* you're the only one who can do this. If you won't help *sob* he will die."

_His voice is very similar to me. But Who?.. Who?.. And who will die if I won't help? What is happening?_

"I couldn't understand. Please calm down and tell what is happening"

"I-I panicked. I couldn't help.. *sob* Pein told me to do not touch him.. And.. and I thought you can help.. sensei.."

_Pein? YAHIKO!? Wait, wait I remember.. The blonde boy.._

"Deidara!.. What are you talking about!?"

"Sensei.. Please go to city park.. He is there.. Please.. Please go.. Or it will be too late *sob*"

_I think he is drunk.._

"Go, take a shower Deidara.. I think you drank too much at concert.."

"NO! *sob* You couldn't get it! It's about Itachi. I'm serious sensei!. _He will die!_"

_I-Itachi?..._

"O-Okay.. Okay.. I'll go and take a look.."

I hung up and the room filled by a white light... then I heard a thunder.. _If it's a joke I'll kill him. _I took my jacket and my car's key.

...

_God sake! I can't see anything! Fucking rain!_

There was no one in park. _I will kill that blonde bastard! I can't believe I walked into this trap..._

"ITACHI!"

Thunders answered me.

_Shit... There is no one and I'm soaked... Probably I'll get sick.._

I turned, began to walk towards my car.. When I was about to leave the park, I saw something black under trees.. _It can't be a rock.. Maybe It can?.. _I coldn't see clear.. but headed there..

I got closer and realized that was not a rock.. That was wet, raven hair...

"Itachi!" My eyes got wider as I began to run towards him.

I held his head and hissed. Although the air was icy, his skin was burning.. I pushed his hair. "Itachi! Can you hear me!?" I yelled.

His eyes were closed tightly.. He lowered his eyebrows and moaned in pain.

_God.. What will I do?.._

I picked him up, began to run towards car.. His whole body was trembling...

I left him to back seat "Don't worry I'll take you to the hospital."

"N-No.." He moaned.. "Don't... Please..."

He continued moaning, while I was driving..

"Please.. Don't.."

_What can I do?.. Should I took him to his house?.. He is begging... What should I do?.._

"O-Okay.. Don't worry.. I won't take you to hospital.. I'm driving to your house."

He clenched the leather and yelled in pain. "NO! They ca-can't help!"

I hit the brakes suddenly. "Who can help you!?"

"I dunno.." He began to cry..

...

I kicked the door and got inside while he was in my arms. Put him down slowly then took his soaked clothes off.. His delicate body was covered with bruises and wounds.. _What kind of monster can do this?... _I realized the bruise around his neck.. I lowered my head to see it clear.. While I was looking at his neck, I felt trembling hands on my shoulders.. He wrapped his shaking arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Please.." He whispered to my ear with a shaking tone.

I got it in that moment. _His body was so hot.. He was shaking.. Could it be..__ drug?... " _You were.. drugged..." I whispered in daze.

"It-it hurts.." He cried with a low voice.

I sighed and lift him up. "O-okay.. Don't worry... It will be gone"

Then I headed to my bedroom while he was in my arms.

I took my shirt off, sat on bed. Settled back, then pulled him on my lap.. His back made me feel I was touching to fire with my chest. His head fell on my shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly.. Narrowed them and groaned when he realized who I was.

"S-sensei.."

"Shhhh..." I whispered and touched his very hot skin.

"N-No.. Sensei.. Don't.." he tried to avoid my touch.. "I can't do it..."

I put a hand on his eyes. "Imagine me as a different person.." I whispered then lowered my hand into his boxer.

"N-no!.. Why are you doing this to me?" he moaned.

"Because we have to remove the drug from your body as quick as we can.. And there is no other way to do it."

I grabbed his cock, began to move my hand up and down, slowly.

"H-Hurts!" He moaned loudly, curled forwards.

"Came back." pulled him back to my chest then I got faster little bit...

He clenched the sheet. "A-aaahh!"

I could feel his body getting sweaty.. _Good.._

"Ahh!" He threw his head to the other side and moaned. "It's so embarrassing!"

I kissed his shoulder while I was continuing stroke him. My right hand was wet already. _I have to help him more..._

"Cum for me, Itachi..." I whispered seductively and bit his neck softly.

His legs tightened, he pushed himself to me.. "Ahh! Shut it!"

_It works.._

"Itachi.." I whispered, brushed my lips to his skin. "Yes... Mmmhh.."

"Oh my-!" he lifted his head and threw it back again. "aahh!"

_Little more.._

I felt his hips were moving.. He was breathing intermittently.. "Ahh.. I'm..."

_He is so close.._

I squeezed his cock in a sudden.. He screamed and scratched my legs with his nails.

"C'mon.. cum.." I whispered..

"Haa-aahhh!" He moaned loudly and cummed into my hand, shaking.

...

His body relaxed in a sudden.. I lifted my sticky hand up, smiling.

"M-my head.. It'll explode.." He murmured..

I pulled my legs and climbed down from bed. His beautiful face was sweaty and red. I took a pillow and placed it under his head.

"You'll be okay..."

"W-where are you going?.."

"I'll wash my hands." I smirked.

He shut his eyes, pressed his head to pillow.

...

When I entered the bathroom, I realized I was hard... _Of course I'm hard.. Who can stay calm if he moans like this?.._

I sighed and stared at my hand. _Isn't that you have wanted for months, Kakashi?.. He is in your house now and laying on your bed.. _I lifted and pressed my hand to my lips.. _Taste of Itachi... Mmmhh.. _I began to lick my fingers.

_What the fuck I'm doing at bath while he is on my bed?_

I entered my bedroom. He was still lying in the same position. I walked towards him and sat on bed.

"Hey.." I whispered as he opened his eyes slowly.

I lowered my head and pressed my lips on his. He put his weak fists to my shoulders and tried to push me. I pulled myself and met his blushed face.

"W-What are you doing?" He whispered in shame.

I lowered my head again and kissed him slowly.

"S-sensei stop!" he groaned as I broke the kiss and headed to his neck.

I caught his wrists and pressed them to bed. "Itachi.."

He threw his head to his side and cried out. "No!"

_Isn't that you wished?_

I left his right wrist and put my hand on his groin, began to caress there with my fingers.

"D-don't!"

I placed my body on him as grasped his cock tightly. He lifted his chest because of - _I think_- pleasure.

"A-aah!"

He put his weak right fist on my shoulder, tried to push me again.

_God sake! What's wrong!?_

_"_You're my sensei! You can't do it!" He cried out.

I frowned and straightened on my knees. Caught his hand, pulled it harshly and forced him to touch my hard cock.

"Can you see what you had done to your sensei?"

He shut his eyes, tried to pull his hand back. "I-I hadn't done anything to you.. Please let my hand"

I squeezed his cock again, with my other hand.

"AAH!"

"Do you like it?"

"N-no!"

I lowered my hand to his enterance, forced him with my fingers.

"Ahh! No!" He turned his head to side. I smirked. _You like it, right? _I pressed my fingers inside, little more. He hissed. _Yesss... you like it too much.. _

I let his hand and grabbed his hips. Lifted them, at the same time I lowered my head and licked his cock. He bit his fist. I went deeper without break contact, arrived his enterance and swirled my tongue around there.

"AAh God!" He yelled and pressed his palms to his face.

When I was sure he was wet enough, I put him on sheet. _I'll do it, If you are ready or not._

My aching dick touched his ass.. _Ahh.. It's absolutely better than my dreams.._

I pushed myself inside him, slowly. He clenched the sheets and bit his lips.

I placed my hands on bed, to his shoulderline. _You're so tight.._ _Your warmness.. Ahh.. Fucking awesome.. I wanna stay in this position, forever..._

I closed my eyes and began to move in and out. _I-Itachi.. _I was losing control.. _Yeesss!..._

"Ahh.. It feels really good." I whispered, pushed my dick inside completely.

"A-aah.." He moaned with a very low voice.

"You liked it.." I smiled, pulled myself out slowly and pushed it again, fast.

He hissed and moaned again. "I didn't like it!"

I leaned on him, pressed my lips to his... My hands were carressing his body.. _He is soft.. as soft as cotton... Mmhh..._

My tongue got inside his warm, wet mouth. I could feel the slight taste of alcohol.. Pulled my head back and looked at his face. Our lips were still touching each other.. His eyes were shut squeezely, his cheeks were dark pink, he was sweaty and his hair was clinging to his forehead. _At the first time I had dreamed about him, that was really strange to me.. I had found this so embarrassing.. Because he was my student, He was young for me and we both males... But now, I can understand why want him that much.. He was pure beauty.. _I smiled and kissed him again while my hips were moving on him slowly.

I broke the kiss and headed to his ear. "Itachi.. Ahhh..." I whispered. "You're flawless.."

He moaned and put his hands on my back. Pulled me on him. Our chests touched each other as I opened my eyes in daze.

"F-faster.." He cried.

I imprinted a kiss on his neck then straightened on my knees. Grabbed his hips and got faster.

"A-ah..."

_Faster?_

Thrust got harder..

"Mmmmhh"

I grasped his cock and began to stroke him as I was continuing fuck him, hardly.

"I-Itachi.. *pant* I'm going to... *pant* going to.." I shut my eyes and let my body curl up in pleasure "Aahh!"

...

I leaned on him slowly while I was still inside.. Kissed his forearm and smiled softly.. "That was awesome..." I whispered..

He was panting heavily.. His legs were still spasming, under me... I let my body to slip to the other side of bed then I pulled him closer. Wrapped my arms around his shaking body and burried my face to his hair... _I'll never let you go.._

_"_Itachi..." I whispered.

No response...

He had fallen asleep.. I smiled and pulled the blanket on him then closed my eyes..

_I'm not alone anymore... I will never be alone again.. Thank you Itachi... Thanks for came into my life..._

I hugged him tighter...

* * *

**Chapter 8's done! :] Yess! Our 2nd pairing appeared! x)**

**Kakashi! Stop that! People call it rape- Oh nevermind.. :D **

**Ummm.. What will happen next? What will happen tomorrow? Does Itachi like this? Or does he hate? What will Pein do when he can't find him at park? Does Obito will be okay? **

**And I. Will I write more? :D I dunno.. Do you like the story? :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

_MY HEAD! _I moaned inside. I had woke up but I couldn't open my eyes.. My head was aching like it would explode.. I pressed my palms to my face. _Ahh, how much I drank yesterday?! _I straightened slowly and sat on bed, opened my eyes slowly...

_WHERE I AM?! _My eyes opened widely. I was sitting on an enormous bed, alone.. The walls were high and white... There was two wooden doors.. They were closed... Long curtains were moving slowly.. I shivered and realized I was naked. _DAMN! WHAT DID I DRINK LAST NIGHT!?_ _Hey.. What is this?.. _I touched the white fabric on my left arm.. _Is this a bandage?_

_What happened last night? _I frowned. _I can't remember! Damn! _My head hurted and I touched to my forehead. There was another bandage. _Man, seriously.. What happened? Did I fall down from somewhere? Have I had a traffic accident? Am I in Hospital? _I looked around carefully, then shook my head. _No.. I'm in a bedroom. _I lowered my hands to my lap. _This is not Yahiko's bedroom.. __But where I am? Deidara's? Hotel?... _While I was counting the possibilities, door opened and a tall, silver haired guy got in. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, I blinked several times and my mouth opened by itself. _KAKASHI!?_

"Ah, good. You woke up." He smiled softly. "Are you hungry? I cook something for breakfast."

I was still in shock. _What the fuck I was doing in his house?! _

"S-Sensei?" I whispered.. His smile froze. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Y-yes Itachi?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Can't you remember?"

_I wouldn't ask you, If I can. _I shook my head. "No.. What are they?" I pointed the bandages..

He walked towards me, sat on bed. "I wish you can remember.." He whispered, then pressed his lips on mine suddenly, pushed me to bed.

_WHOA! WHOA! _I tried to push him. He caught my wrists and pressed them on bed. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to turn my head...

He broke the kiss and headed to my ear. "Forgive me" He whispered. "I'm very bad.."

"WHAT THE FUCK SENSEI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" My body shivered again, I began to feel like throwing up..

"Sorry Itachi.." He whispered again, straightened on his hips then touched my neck with his hand. "You have a fever.." He wrapped his arms around my body, pulled me on his lap. _This is disturbing, and disgusting at the same time. _I felt his nose on the top of my head, he pressed my head to his chest, caressed my hair softly.. "What are you doing!?" I yelled and pushed myself from his lap, fell to floor.

He looked at me for a moment, then kneeled in front of me. "Remember the last night.." He whispered and touched the top of my nose with his lips. "I-I have to go to school.." I tried to stand up. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down. "I don't let you." _What does it mean? Does he think I would stay here with him? _"I should go home.." I groaned. "They had to worry about me."

"I had called them.." He grabbed my hands. "I told them, I had sent you to a math camp for a week.."

_God. There is no way to escape! _"I can't remember anything about last night.." I whispered..

He pulled me to him again and my forehead touched to his shoulder._ I was feeling very sick.. I'll throw up.. Ahh.. _My hand grabbed his grey T-shirt.. I burried my face to his chest.. _What's going on?... _

"You should stay in bed.." He caressed my hair. "You've a very bad flu."

_Flu?.. How..? _My blood pressure began to rise. I moaned and pulled his t-shirt more.

"Are you okay?" he asked worrily.

"N-no.." I shut my eyes squeezely.. "I'll pass out.."

He lifted me up easily and left my body to bed. "Stay here.." He whispered while he was covering my body with blanket. "Breakfast is ready.. I left some pills on the table for you, take them and rest here till I come back.."

_Pills... _My body shivered. A blurry memory appeared in my mind.. _What was wrong with pills?.. Ahh... _

"Okay.. okay.. Don't force yourself that much.." He leaned and kissed my lips softy... _Yuck..._

He walked out of room, and I heard the door is closed...

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

I heard a thud while I was walking in the empty hall in school. I stopped and narrowed my eyes. The voice had came from the locker room. I began to walk towards there.. While I was still walking, a blonde guy fell to ground inside the room. Then an ginger haired one sat on his chest, pulled him up from his shirt collar then lifted his right fist. "I ASKED WHERE IS HE!?" he shouted.

"I-I swear I don't know.." Deidara gulped. His face and his shirt was covered with blood.

He lifted his fist little more, Deidara shut his eyes tightly.

"HEY!" I got into room. Yahiko looked up and gritted. "Leave us alone, Kakashi."

I caught his arm and pulled him up. "What's wrong with you?!"

He pulled his arm harshly, looked to ground, to Deidara.. "We will speak this later." Then he turned his back, got out from room and shut the door.

"Sensei.. Itachi.. Is he okay?" Deidara whispered worrily.

"Don't worry.. He is okay.." I grabbed his hands and lifted him up. "What happened?"

"He caught me here, asked where was Itachi, I told him I hadn't known and I earned punches on my face" He pointed his bleeding nose and lips.

"Bastard.." I hissed, then turned to Deidara. "Come with me.. We should show this wounds to a doctor."

...

The bell rang while I was writing a problem to the blackboard.

"This is homework." I said and left the chalk. While I was taking notes about the lesson, a redhead came into classroom harshly, walked towards Yahiko and whispered angrily. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

Some of students looked at them, Yahiko ignored him, continued to stare at his notebook.

"I'm speaking with you!" He hissed. "You left the concert and ran away.. I can tolerate it. I can tolerate it. BUT.. God sake! Why did you broke his arms!?" Yahiko looked up and gritted. "I haven't got any idea of what you are talking about."

"Of course you have got!" Gaara put his fists on table. "Don't try to trick me. Obito was attacked last night. People had found him at road, at midnight. When they had taken him to hospital, his arms had broken."

Yahiko smirked "So what?"

"He is our drummer you idiot!"

"Go find another one, I don't care!"

Gaara stopped. "You.. you... you selfish bastard!" He shouted.

I froze for a moment. _If I couldn't protect Itachi from that monster... _I shivered and stood up, left the classroom.

...

In the end of the school day, I was walking to my car.. While I was walking in the front garden I saw two students were talking.. I got closer and realized who are they.. They both didn't realize me and I opened the door, sat on seat and looked at them carefully..

A short, raven haired boy... And a ginger haired one... They were talking... Yahiko was smiling softly and asking him something.. Sasuke was answering immediately.. Yahiko asked the last question and with the answer, his smile froze on his face. He stopped for a moment then asked it again. Sasuke answered him.. He frowned and looked directly to my car. _Shit!_

I started the engine and drive towards home as fast as I can...

I entered my house, and headed to my bedroom. When I opened the door slowly, I saw my raven haired baby was lying on my bed.. His eyes were closed.. He had opened the curtains.. The sunshine was wandering on his bright, pale face.. He had wore my pajamas.. His chest was rising and lowering regulary.. I smiled and crossed my arms. _I can watch him for hours.. He is beautiful... _I took steps towards bed and sat near him slowly.. Put my hand on his neck. _His fever has fallen... good.. _I smiled, leaned on him and kissed his pink lips softly..

I sighed and lay down.. Put my hands to back of my head, began to stare at ceiling.. He murmured something and turned to me, threw his arm on me, snuggled and burried his head on my chest.. I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him more...

"Mmm... Yahiko..." He murmured in his dream, smiling...

_Y-Yahiko? _I felt my heart fell into pieces... _Yahiko, huh?_

I pushed him harshly and climbed down from bed, caused him wake up.

"S-sensei?.." He opened his eyes slowly then yawned. "Thanks for everthing.. I'm feeling better now."

I frowned and headed to hall.. I was really angry..

"Something happened?" He asked behind me.

"Nothing.."

He climbed down from bed. Walked towards me quickly and I felt his hand touched my shoulder. "What happened? Why are you angry?"

I stopped suddenly and gritted. "I'm okay.. go back to bedroom."

He pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. "I'm okay, too! You can't order me!"

I turned to him, fast. Grasped his shoulders and pulled him to me. Pressed my lips on his, harshly..

His eyes opened wider. He pushed me from my chest and took a step backwards.

"I can't understand!" He shouted angrily. His voice was shaking. _Is he about to cry? _Suddenly I felt guilty, I hadn't acted like an adult.

"You were the one, who had threated me because of I had a relationship with a male, aren't you!? And now! now! Why!? I can't understand!" He grasped his hair tightly and fell on his knees.

"I-I do not even like you!" He whispered after a while...

I walked and kneeled in front of him. "Itachi.." I reached and touched his hair.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach.. He was shaking..

"I love you.."

He froze...

"I love you more than you can imagine..."

"D-don't make fun with me..."

"I'm telling the truth.."

"But you had told me-"

I shut my eyes, pressed my forehead to his and whispered, Interrupted him.

"I'm sorry for everything... I couldn't stand to see you two together... He is very bad... But you're in love with him so much that you cannot see this.."

He didn't response.. I grabbed his cheeks with my hands, lowered my head.. "I love you.." I touched his lips slightly.. "I love you.."

"You're INSANE!" He screamed. Pulled himself from me, crawled backwards.. Tears were dripping from his beautiful eyes.. "This is imposibble!"

"No, Itachi.. Please don't do this.." I reached to him.

"NO!" he shouted. "Don't touch me!"

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

_I can't belive it! NO! NO! NO! Why it had to be him! Kakashi! What do you want from me! _I couldn't help myself to stop crying.

_What I have done to you to make you feel like this!? Why!? Since when do you want me?! _I shook my head and stood up, ran to his bedroom and shut the door behind me.. _Kakashi... Why?..._

_..._

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

I was writing some problems to the blackboard.. Itachi had never spoken again with me yesterday.. He had locked the door and stayed silent during the night.. I sighed and looked at my notes..

"Can I ask a question?" a student asked to me.

"Of course.." I looked up and realized he is Yahiko... _You'll ask where is Itachi... You're so predictable.._

He cleaned his throat before speak. _You're trying to attract attention._

"Sensei, How does it feel that have sex with a student?"

That was definately not what I expected. _WHAT!?_

"I think I heard you wrong."

"I'm just asking, sensei"

The other students looked each other, in daze.

"What is your goal to ask this!?"

"I am just wondering... C'mon think about it... You had a really adorable student in your classroom.."

"Yahiko!"

"He was so young.. His skin was soft as a baby... And you.."

"Shut it."

"You're in the middle of your life-"

"I'm 29."

"Oh really?" he laughed sarcastically

-someone chuckled-

"Anyway.. You're 30. and your sex life is 0."

I panicked. I was letting him to talk with me like this.. _What's his goal? What is he trying to do!?_

"You had found a way to sneak into his life.. You kidnap his soul, and you didn't let him anywhere to go.. Ah.. That would be too cruel."

"There is nothing like this!" My heart began to pound so fast, my forehead began to sweat.. I was sure, my face was getting paler..

"Of course not!" He smiled." These are just fictions."

"Keep your fictions for Literature lessons." I hissed angrily.

"Sorry sensei.. I think you're right." He stopped for a moment. "Ah by the way, I must ask, Where do you keep Itachi?"

My body tensed, I had goose bumps..

"Are you okay sensei? Your face turned to white suddenly.."

He rose an eyebrow when the class took the silence of death... Everybody looked each other, in silent, then some whispers began to fill the room..

* * *

**The end of the Chapter 9 :] I hope you enjoyed!**

**Will Itachi remember what happened at 'that night?' :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Remember the Night

Chapter 10: Remember the night..

**Note: Thanks so much for rewiews! I have just seen them today.. I love you all! x)**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

I was laying on bed when the door opened.. _He came back to home... _I curled up little bit and pulled the blanket over my head. The bedroom's door was locked, but I knew he would force me to open it...

I wrapped my arms around my stomach. _I don't want to see his face.. Everytime I look at him, I felt so strange.. I don't like him.. He had tried to discredit Yahiko.. _I lowered my eyebrows.. _Worse__, he had feelings to me.. He had told me that he loves me.. _I shivered. _He tried to kiss me... And the worst, he had done that to me.. _I began to feel like throw up. _I'm not a innocent virgin.. I saw the sheet at that morning.. And.. _I gagged and covered my mouth with my hand. _Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!_

The bedroom's door knocked and I curled up more.. _Please.. not today.. not today.._

"Itachi?.."

I remembered that voice and jumped from bed, ran towards the door, took the handle.. "Deidara?!" I opened the door with a wide smile on my face, but when I see him my smile froze on my face. He had a large wound on his lips, his nose was covered by bandages and he had a bruise on his left cheek.

"Deidara... What happened.." I whispered in daze..

"Nothing important.." He tried to smile.. "How are you?"

"I'm in kitchen.." Kakashi said and leave us alone..

When he went out of sight I pulled Deidara from his arm, and shut the door.

"Did he beat you, too?"

Deidara looked at ground and nodded slowly. I sighed. "Okay, so now, we're going to run away from here."

He looked up suddenly, rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you won't run away he will get you drunk then he will.. he will.." I wrapped my arms around my stomach. "..rape you.."

"Are you okay, Itachi?" He asked worrily.

"No. Of course I'm not! He is keeping me here by force. He did... he did disgusting things to me.. He is going to do the same things to you if you won't run away."

"W-What are you saying? I'm coming here from school. I just wanted to see you."

I stepped back. "But you had told me, he beated you, too"

"I was talking about Yahiko."

_Y-Yahiko?.. _"Did he beat you? Why?!"

"Don't you remember!?"

_Remember the goddamn thing, Itachi! Fuck!_

"I can't remember anything.." I shut my eyes squeezely "God sake! What happened!? Yahiko can't hit me!"

He narrowed his bright blue eyes. "You fool! I had found you at Yahiko's house! Remember it! You were lying on floor, in blood! He had drugged you! Hey! Are you hearing?"

I shook my head slowly. "N-no.. That's not real.. He can't.."

"Yes he can, and he did! He left you at park, in the rain! I begged him to not do that! But he didn't listen me and also threatened me. I called Kakashi-sensei to save you! Thankfully, he listened me and saved you..."

Suddenly I heard a thunder inside my head. I pressed my palms to my head , shut my eyes.

A boy with spiky raven hair was standing in front of me. He was smiling widely.

_'And you're Itachi'_

Now I was looking to piece of a paper.

_Meet me at the back of the stage..._

_'Do you like this!? IS THAT EXCITING!?' 'HAD YOU BORED!?' _Yahiko yelled.

_'Take this..'_

_Thunders.._

_'You're a cock-addicted slut aren't you?'_

_'ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?'_

_'OH MY GOD! PEIN! HE IS BURNING! WE SHOULD TAKE HIM TO HOSPITAL__'_

_Cold rain.. Greens... Darkness.._

_'ITACHI!'_

_Thunders.._

_'We should remove the drug from your body as quick as we can..'_

Yahiko's face came in front of me. _'I won't touch you again, like you love..'_

"OKAY! ITACHI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I opened my eyes widely and found my head was pressing to Kakashi's chest. He was shouting at me. Deidara was still standing but he was in shock.

"I'm... okay..." I whispered. I was panting. "What happened?..."

Kakashi let my head and looked at me carefully. "You began to scream suddenly." Deidara whispered.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi's eyes wandered on my face.

"Y-yes I am.." I swallowed, but my legs couldn't carry me for a moment and I slipped down. Kakashi caught me before I fall, took me in his arms and carried me to bed. "You did not completely recover. Stay here." He whispered with a deep voice. "Okay?"

I nodded, looking into his eyes.

He smiled slightly then sat near me.

"Thanks for everything sensei." Deidara smiled to him then turned to me. "Yahiko is really angry, and I think he knows you're here."

My heart skipped a beat. Although he had hit me, I was still in love with him too much.. I didn't know what I had done to get him angry that much but I was sure I can make it up.

I realized Kakashi's smile disappeared. "Deidara, can you bring me a glass of water?" I said with a low voice.

"O-of course." He stood up slowly, and left the room.

Kakashi bowed his head and began to speak.

"It hurts.. It hurts when I see the thing in your eyes when you hear his name... Please don't do this to me.. I love you.. I love you with everything I had..."

_What can I tell him? What should I do? _I chose 'staying in silent.'

"You're so close to me.. I can feel you.. But I can't touch you.." He clenched his fists. "I want to kill that bastard because of the things he had done to you."

"I am okay now." I whispered. He looked up, looked into my eyes.

"And you're still loving him.."

I closed my eyes. _I can't stand to look into his eyes.. _"Yes.."

"Does he love you too?"

I opened my eyes suddenly and answered "Of course he does."

"Is that love?" He touched the bruise that was on my neck. "Can you do this to the person you love?..."

"That was just a misunderstanding... I-I'm sure he-"

"Will he beat you to kill, with every misunderstanding?"

"I.. I.." I stuttered with a weak voice while his face coming closer. His lips touched mine, slightly. "Itachi.. Please.."

"Sensei.." I whispered.

"I love you.. I love you.. Do you know the meanings of these words?.."

I bit my lips. _Of course I know. Are you stupid? I love Yahiko and he loves me.. But you.. _

"You cannot fall in love with a person in a week."

He smiled. "You're really innocent... How do you know it's been since a week?"

"W-What?" My eyes opened wider.

"I know everything about you... Your favorite book, your favorite food, your favorite music band.. " He kissed me slightly "... the things you love and you hate..." he kissed me again. ".. I know you want to be an engineer... you have wanted a puppy for years.." he smiled. "You like to write stories... You love to walk alone on the beach at evening... Am I wrong?"

I was floored. _How can he knows all of this?_

"I love you since the day you introduced yourself to me..."

After these words he pulled himself suddenly and Deidara got inside. "Your water."

I tried to smile. I was shocked. When I lifted my hand to take the glass, I realized my hand was trembling. "T-thank you.."

"I hope you're hungry" Kakashi stood up, smiling.

We looked each other and nodded.

* * *

"Should I go to school tomorrow?" I asked to Deidara while he was wearing his shoes.

"No, you're staying here." I felt Kakashi's hand on my shoulder.

Deidara stood up, smiling. "I don't want to be alone, but I think sensei is right. You should stay here."

...

I waved to him then closed the door, pushed Kakashi's hand slowly and headed to bedroom.

"Do you want to watch something before sleep?"

"No." I answered. "I want to be alone."

"No, you don't." He said behind me. I stopped. He walked towards me quickly, wrapped his arms around my belly and put his head on my shoulder. "In fact, the thing that scares you the most, to being alone.."

_How can he know?.. _

"Am I right?" He whispered softly. I shut my eyes. _What is this? My ears are getting warmer.. This feeling.. Why my heart began to pound like that? His hands.. his breathe... I.. I.. NO! _I opened my eyes suddenly.

"What will we watch?" I whispered.

He smiled and pulled me to him. "Let's see what I have got"

* * *

_Mmmhh... _I opened my eyes slowly. _Uhh.. Sunshine... _I covered my eyes with my hand. The place that I was laying down, was rising and lowering regulary. I looked up and met Kakashi's sleeping face. "WHAT!?" I shouted in daze and straightened on my palms. He opened his eyes slowly. When he saw me, he smiled widely. "Mmhh. Good morning"

We were laying on sofa, television was on... I sat, my heart was pounding hard. My cheeks were burning. _Same feeling, again.. _He pulled himself up and sat. "What happened at the end of the film? I think I fell asleep." he yawned.

"I-I don't know.. I fell asleep too."

"So it means the movie sucked, huh?" He smiled widely. He was looking so cute while he was smiling like that..

"How old are you?..." I whispered unconsciously.

"Hn?" His smile gone, he rose his eyebrows.

I bit my lips, my eyes opened wider. _God! Did I said it loud!?_

"Did you say anything?" He asked, I shook my head. "So, oka -He looked at his watch- OH SHIT!" He jumped from sofa and fell down, made me laugh.

"I'M LATE!" He stood quickly and began to run around.

..

"Ah! That goddamn tie!" He shouted while he was making a knot on it.

"Hey, hey, stop!" I stood up and walked towards him. "Gimme that."

He stopped. I took the tie and wrapped it around my neck. I could feel his gaze on me. _My heart began to pound so fast again.. _I frowned while I was tying his tie, smoothly. When I finished, I looked up slowly and met his eyes.. Placed the tie on his shirt's collar.. He lowered his head suddenly, kissed my cheek.

"Thanks.." He whispered while I was lowering my gaze to floor. _I'm blushing, shit.._

He took his bag and opened the door. While his hand was still on the door handle, he turned his head slightly, smiled.

"I'm 29."

_He had heard me! _An idiotic smile sat on my face. I stepped back. "O-Oh, is it?"

He turned completely and pushed me. My back hit to the wall, I felt his weight on me.

"Yes.." He whispered. We were so close each other. "And I have a question too.." His lips brushed mine when he spoke.. "Why did you ask this?"

I was caught off guard. "I-I-I as-asked t-this, b-because.. because.. I.. I... " _My heart! _I lowered my eyebrows.

"I got it." He whispered with a deep voice, smiling, then pulled himself up. "I have to go now, good-bye.."

...

I stood there in silent. I was still looking at the door. My mouth was open..

I shivered and shook my head. _W-Why? Why I had excited that much? I could feel my heart was pulsing at my ears. _I sat on floor and touched my cheek..

I found myself while I was caressing my cheek, smiling.. I was imagining his smile...

_Huh? What!? What I'm doing!? I should find the ways to make it up with Yahiko.. First of all, I must think.. think... _A pair of dark grey eyes looked into mine.. Then he smiled to me, softly... _' I love you..' _he whispered... _sensei..._

* * *

**_Chapter 10's done! :]_**


	11. Chapter 11:Find the answers

Chapter 11: Find the answers...

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

**Sunday...**

_I haven't been going to school for a week.. It feels good to be with Kakashi, but I am not happy... I missed my school, my friends, my family, even Sasuke.._

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked while we were eating dinner.

"Nothing.." I lowered my gaze to plate and grabbed the fork.

"Did I do something bad?" He asked.

"No.. I'm just.. Err.. Kakashi-sensei-"

"Call me Kakashi."

I sighed. "You had told everyone that you had sent me to math camp for a week, right? It's been one week since then. What are you planning to do now?"

He scratched his jaw. "Hmm...You're right.. I had forgotten that."

"I must go home tonight."

"I know.. *sigh* ...Alright then. I'll drive you home after dinner."

A smile sat on my face. "You needn't to do this. I'm a young-adult. I can go home on my own" I winked.

"If you want this.."

...

I was folding the clothes he had lent me, when he entered the room. "Are you ready?"

I placed the last laundry on his bed and turned to him. "Yes.. Thanks for everything.."

We looked each other in silent, then I began to walk quickly, passed him and headed to exit, but his sad voice made me stop.

"So.. Now.. You're going, huh?"

I touched to the handle and tried to smile. "Y-Yes.. Good-bye!"

I pushed the handle down and got out. _I must leave here as quick as I can._

"Itachi.." I heard his voice behind me. My hand was still on handle. "W-What happened?" I asked without turn back

"Don't go.. Please.."

_Damn! Damn! My heart began to pound like that again._

"I have to go.. My family is waiting for me.." I replied him quickly.

"Don't leave me alone..." _Is his voice shaking?_

"Sensei, I have to go.."

"I know.." He sighed and began to walk towards his bedroom. I pushed the handle and closed the door. A strong wind blew and I wrapped my arms around my body, took several steps towards road.. But then.. My legs didn't move.. I just stood there, in cold.. _Ahh! I can't forget his voice tone.. He was really sad.. I can't leave him now... _I looked back to his house.. _What should I do?.. _I frowned. _Of course I should go to home.. _I lifted my leg up but instead of step fowards I turned my back and ran towards his house. I punched the door. "Sensei!"

The door was opened after a while.. I froze... "Sensei- your eyes.." _His eyes are red.. did he...? _"Did you..?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I found myself on floor in a sudden. Kakashi leaned on me and pressed his lips on mine.. His tears were dripping on my cheeks. He cupped my head, then pressed his forehead to mine... His lower lip was shaking.. He was smiling slightly...

"Thank you.." He whispered.. "Thank you for not leave me..."

"I just wanted to be sure that you're okay.."

"I'm okay now.." He whispered again and something dripped on my face..

"Sensei, please don't cry..." I lovered my eyebrows. _Or you'll make me cry too.._

"I'm so happy.." He lowered his head and his lips met my lips again.. At first he sucked them little bit, then pulled himself up, put his thumb on my chin and pulled it down, opened my mouth, and pushed his tongue inside.. When his tongue touched mine, I shivered and kissed him back.. He pressed his body to me little more.. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We lay there for a long time, kissing each other slowly and seductively.. I had been lost.. lost in hidden feelings.. He pulled himself little bit, broke the kiss. "Stay with me.. Forever.." He whispered. "You don't have to go.."

I turned back to earth, and reality slapped my face. _WHAT I HAD DONE!? _I blushed and tried to escape. "That was just an ordinary kiss.." I lied. "Don't overdo it.."

He whispered, smiling. "Okay.." Then I felt his nose on my ear. "... But you know that, you're still a terrible liar.."

My phone began to ring when I was about to answer him.. We looked down at the same time and I picked my phone from my pocket, pressed it to my ear.

"Itachi, where are you honey?" My mom asked me from the other side of line.

"Oh, Hi mom.. Don't worry I'm on way." I smiled. My lips were touching to his while I was speaking..

"How was the camp?" I could imagine the smile on her face..

My smile froze on my face.. "That... was.. that was good.." I closed my eyes and lowered my eyebrows.. _What kind of person I've become? I'm lying to my family.. God.. _"Mom, can we speak this at home?..." I asked and hung up.. Kakashi looked at me carefully.

"What happened?"

"N..nothing..." I turned my head. "They are waiting for me.. Please let me go.."

He straightened on his knees slowly.. I stood up quickly, my knees were shaking..

"Are you sure to that you can go home alone?" He asked

"I can handle this.."

He stood and grabbed my arm. "Itachi, I.. I must tell something to you.."

"What is this?.."

"I.. I was planning to tell you later, but... in this instance... I must tell that right now.."

I looked into his eyes. _What is this? I'm curious..._

"First of all, I won't force you to do anything but you should answer me until thursday, okay?"

I nodded. He pulled me into his arms, burried his face to my hair..

"Itachi.. I love you with everything I had... But, I must learn.. Do you love me too?"

_W-what are you talking about?!_

"S-Sensei you're-"

"Shhh.." He interrupted me. "I don't want to hear your answer right now. Please think about it.. But don't forget.. If you won't tell me anything, I will accept it as no and I'll go out from your life quietly... And I promise, you won't see me again..."

"I got it.." I whispered. _So.. It means.. I'll be rid of you, after 4 days... This is good..._

* * *

**Monday morning..**

_Why everybody is looking at me? _I was walking at the front garden. No one was smiling.. They were just looking at me with no words.. _What is happening?.._

I saw Gaara at the hall, I tried to smile to him, but he turned his head and looked away.. _What's wrong with everybody?.._

"Heeeyy!" I heard a known voice. I smiled widely and looked at where the voice is coming from. Deidara was walking towards me. He was smiling widely, but I can see under of his mask.. He was really nervous. _I'm starting to get worried... _He tossed his arm on my shoulder and shouted loudly. "HEY MUG! HOW WAS THE CAMP!?"

With this question, everybody relaxed in a sudden. The tense atmosphere disappeared in a sudden. "What's happening?" I whispered to Deidara. He began to drag me in classroom with no words. When we got in he whispered back. "Eveybody was thinking that you were with Kakashi-sensei, and... you know.. err.."He began to blush. "But how?!" I was trying to control my voice. He sighed. "Yahiko had realized that.. And he tell that in the middle of class, to Kakashi-sensei. Everybody heard this, and then you know... rumors..rumors..."

Maybe not as much as Yahiko, but Deidara was famous too, he was loved by everyone. When they saw us together, they thought the rumors was false... I sighed. "Thank you for save me... "

He smiled.

"Ah, by the way, Where is Yahiko? I must talk with him."

"He won't be here for a week. I think this is about his music shit. Anyway..."

My eyes opened wider as Gai-sensei entered the classroom. _Wait a minute. The lesson is math... _

"Gai-sensei!" I shouted at him. "The lesson is math."

He looked at me. "I know."

"But... where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"He has some other things to do. Why did you ask?"

I heard his voice inside my mind.. '_Until Thursday..' _

_What are you doing Kakashi?.._

_..._

* * *

**_Friday..._**

I entered library and began to walk towards to the pink haired girl, which is sitting near window, alone.

"Umm, hi."

She looked up and smiled. "Hi! May I help you?"

"I would like to borrow a book."

She smiled widely. "Of course.."

She gave me a paper. "Please fill the form."

I smiled and took a pen, then began to fill the form.

"Umm.. Are you the big brother of Sasuke?"

I looked up. "Yes.. "

"My name is Sakura. I'm his friend."

"Oh.. is it?.. Nice to meet you." I smiled and gave the form back to her.

"Thanks! Have a nice day!" She smiled back.

...

_Where is it?... Where is it?... Where is it?.. Ah! I found! _I reached to a book, opened it and began to turn pages.. _Hmm.. Not bad.. _I smiled and closed the book, at the same time, I realized there is someone else, standing a few steps away from me. I looked up... And the book dropped from my hand... Yahiko was standing in front of me.. He was looking directly into my eyes. "Yahiko.." I whispered. _Oh God! I had missed him too much! _I smiled. He took steps towards me grabbed my wrists and pushed me to a bookcase. A thud had been heard and some books fell to floor.

"Hi, Uchiha Itachi..." He hissed.

"Yahiko.." I whispered anxiously. He squeezed my wrists harder.

"How are you?" He asked nervously. "I hope you had a good time with Kakashi. Is he better than me?"

"W-What are you saying?! I had missed you too much that you can't imagine..." I tried to pull my arms.

He smirked. "You liar slut.. You're getting me really angry.."

"Yahiko... please don't say these words.." I lowered my eyebrows.

His big brown eyes locked on mine. "You make me sick."

"I don't know what I had done to make you angry that much but.. I'm so.." A tear slided on my cheek when I said the last word. "..sorry.."

With these words, I lifted my head and and kissed him slowly. He didn't react.. He just stood there, let me to kiss him.. When I pulled my head back, I heard his emotionless voice tone. "Are you satisfied?"

My eyes opened widely. "Yahiko"

"I don't blame you.. I'm not gay and I can't understand what are you feeling.. *sigh* That was good at beginning but now... I can't let it continue. I think you should find another partner.. Or it won't be good for you."

He let my wrists free then turn his back, began to walk.

My back touched to the bookcase, I slipped down slowly.. My whole body was shaking, tears were pouring from my eyes..

_'I'm not gay... I can't understand what are you feeling... I can't let it continue.. You should find another partner' _

"I love you." I said with a weak voice.

"What did you say?" he stopped but didn't turn to me.

"I love you.. I love you with everything I had..."

He laughed really loudly. His voice echoed around bookcases. "Kakashi had told me that you're really innocent.. It seems like this is right... Be a man Itachi... Love means nothing. Grow up."

I pulled my legs to my stomach and wrapped my arms around them..

He had gone..

_'Be a man Itachi.. Love means nothing... Grow up..' He had seen me as a partner.. Nothing more.. nothing less... But I.. I was dreaming about us.. What a fool I was.. I had disregarded all the things in my life, for him.. I've turned into a man that I never wanted to be.. I lied to my family.. I stopped studying... I lost my innocence..._

I pressed my palms to my face and began to sob. _Kakashi.. You were right.. _I froze for a while _'Until thursday..' _

I took my phone from my pocket quickly and looked at the date. _Friday.. Oh my god! _I stood up and began to run.

"Itachi-san!?" Sakura shouted behind me. I didn't stop. I was running like hell. Running to the my silver haired teacher's house. When I arrived, I was out of breathe. I punched the door.

"Sens- Kakashi!"

No response...

"KAKASHII!" I punched the door again.

"Kakashi! Open the door!"

No one answered me...

"Hey!" someone shouted at me. I turned my back and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes, was looking at me.

"Why do you want Kakashi-san?"

"I-I have to say something to him.."

"You are late." He said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" I asked anxiously. _What happened!?_

"He moved yesterday."

_Moved!.. He had moved yesterday!?.._

"He waited for someone until evening, in his empty house, but then he went away.."

I was feeling like pass out. My knees began to shake.. _He had waited for me.. _My throat began to hurt..

"Do you know where he had gone?"

He shook his head slowly. "Unfortunately.."

I stepped back and fell to ground. "Ah, Hey! Are you okay!?" He shouted at me.

"Kakashi.." I whispered. Tears slided from my eyes.._ I'll never see his face again.. Never again.. He will never tell me that he loves me.. He'll never kiss me again... He will never smile to me again.. He will never ask me math problems again... I will never see him laughing again, with Gai sensei.._

_Wait.. Gai-sensei! He and Kakashi are friends. I'm sure he knows where is Kakashi._

I tried to stood up.

"Hey! Hey! Don't stood up. You're not okay."

"I- I have to go school" I whispered and stood up, began to walk towards road.

...

I opened the staff room's door and saw Gai-sensei and Lee was talking. Lee was holding a book tower in his arms. There was no one in my sight, except them. I got in.

"Gai-sensei!"

They looked at me. "What happened Itachi?"

"Where is Kakashi?"

Gai frowned and touched to Lee's back. "Lee, go to classroom."

Lee nodded and passed me, got out from room... Gai sat on a chair and began to stare at me.

"Gai-sensei I-"

"I heard you."

"So, can you answer me?"

"No."

"But, please. I must talk with him. Please tell me where did he go!"

"What will you tell him?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I want to tell him that.. I.. I love him, too.." I blushed, lowered my gaze to floor..

"Do you know?.." He began to speak after a long silence. "When the first time he had told me his feelings about you, I told him that 'You should stop reading erotic-romantic novels.. They had bad influence on you.' I had thought that he had fallen in platonic love or something like that, but now, I see this is not a one-sided love." He smiled. "Right?"

"No.. Err.. In fact, at first I was hating him.. But then I realized he was the only person who really loves me, and.. and I realized he is the one who I really love.. W-Will you tell me now?"

He shook his head. "I can't. Your time is up.. He had gone.."

"B-but sensei wh-"

I heard a thud and looked backwards suddenly. There was a tall, silver haired guy standing in front of lockers. He was looking at me with wide eyes, a cardboard box was standing in front of his feet.. Some stuffs had spreaded on floor. He smiled widely and took steps towards me. "Itachi.." He whispered. I lifted my fist and punched his face so hard. He froze for a moment, then put his hand on his cheek, looked at me with wide eyes.

I yelled while tears were dripping from my eyes. "YOU FOOL! YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME! IDIOT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me to him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything.." he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.. I caught his shirt and pulled him to me little more... When he broke the kiss I whispered, panting. "Why... Why are you going?.."

"I'll explain it later.." He whispered back.. "Itachi.."

"Hn?.."

"Can you say these words again?.."

"I love you, Kakashi.." I whispered smiling..

"Sounds awesome.." He smiled..

"*Boo hoo*.." We heard Gai-sensei's voice and I realized he is still there. He was crying like a baby. The tears were flowing like a river on his face..

"I got something in my eye! *Boo hoo*"

Kakashi smiled to him and pulled me in his arms..

"I will never stop loving you.."

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 11's done! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Graduation

Chapter 12: Graduation..

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

"Am I looking good?" I asked to my mother while she was placing my cap on my hair. "You're looking so handsome honey." She smiled and kissed me. _Huh.. I am really excited.. I'll see Kakashi several minutes later. I've never seen him for about 4 months. He had told me that he is going to another school now.. But he didn't say anything else.. At first I had thought that he don't want to see me, but.. _I reached to my phone, smiling. _He sent me a message yesterday. _I opened the message box then pressed the lastest message..

_I'm looking forward to see you tomorrow.. I'll be there.. I love you _

_Kakashi_

I had read that message about one thousand times since yesterday. And each read made my heart pounds faster.. "C'mon, we are late." My dad shouted to us while he was taking his jacket. "Okay!" I put my phone to my pocket and walk towards car with my family..

...

I was texting to Deidara while we were on way, suddenly I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Why are you excited that much?" Sasuke asked in a bored way. "That's just an ordinary high school certificate."

"You cannot understand it." I replied him smiling.

"Yeah, I can't understand silly people like you."

"Ah! SasUKE!"

"MUG!"

"Enouuuggghh!" My father shouted at us from driver seat. "If you continue to fight, I'll hit the barriers!"

...

**At School**

"Itachi! Hey!" Deidara shouted while he was running towards me. He was wearing a black cap and a gown like me. He was smiling widely. He waved to my family and pulled my arm.

"Hey, when will you tell them?" He whispered. My smile froze on my face I rubbed my palms to my gown.. "I don't know Deidara.." I whispered back. "In fact I'm afraid.."

"If you want him, you have to tell them."

"I know.." I sighed. _I had decided to move to Kakashi after graduating from school.. But my family would ask me 'why' And when they'll ask I'll tell them that I'm gay and I fell in love with him.. Oh god please help me. How can I tell that to my family? I'm afraid.. I wish he was around me. That would help me to take courage.._

"Have you seen Kakashi around?"

"Uh... No I think.. No I haven't seen him today."

"Okay.." _I wonder if he won't come? _I shook my head quickly _No, no take this thought out of your mind. He will come.. Yes.. He will come.._

_..._

But he didn't come.. I started to lose my hope.. My mother realized that I was upset and she asked worrily. "Honey, something wrong?"

_Now or never.. I should tell them now, while I have still hope.._

"Mom, I should tell you something.." I turned to them completely.

"What is this?" My father asked.

_Oh dad, you will kill me.._

"It's about me.. Umm.. how can I tell that.." I put my hand to back of my head, lowered my gaze to floor. "Err..."

They were looking to me intently. _Don't be a coward Itachi! _I frowned and looked up suddenly. "Dad! I am g-"

"Hello!" Somebody interrupted me..

_That voice..._

I turned my back and saw a silver haired guy was waving to us smiling.. _Kakashi!.. _A wide smile spreaded on my face and I sucked a deep breathe. _I knew that you would come!_

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke looked at him.

Kakashi held out his hand to my father. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am Itachi's ex-math teacher."

"Oh, Nice to meet you." My father shook hands with him, then turned to me. "Itachi, you were about to say something to us.. What was that?"

"Umm.. I-"

"Ah I think that I know what is that. Let me explain Itachi." He smiled to me.

_Will HE explain this?! Oh my!_

He turned to my father. My face was getting paler with each second. My knees began to shake. _How my father will react to this?! I'll pass out.. I wanna run away!_

"I have started to work at the Universty of Light as a math professor.. Your son was accepted to there and he will move to me for the rest of his education life."

My mom turned to me amazed. "Oh, honey. You hadn't say that to us. Why!?"

I turned to my mom, smiled nervously. "Hehehe I... I wanted to make a suprise to you."

"That's awesome." My father smiled. "But Kakashi-san, We don't want to be a financial burden to you. We can rent a house."

"No need for that." Kakashi smiled. "He was my favorite student, It would be pleasure to welcome him."

_Is it just me or there was a different tone in his voice while he was saying 'pleasure'?_

"May I borrow Itachi for a while?" He asked to my father while I was looking at him, aching an eyebrow. My dad nodded and Kakashi dragged me to under a tree. "You didn't need to lie to my parents.." I whispered.

"Who said it was a lie?" He smiled.

"W-What?" I looked into his eyes, confused.

"Stop looking at me like that.. I am forcing myself to not to touch you, to not to kiss you.. but if you continue to look into my eyes like that, I can lose myself."

I blushed, looked at his snow-white shirt. He reached to his jacket's inner pocket and took a paper from there. "Here, take a look."

I reached to the white A4 and my eyes opened wider. "This is.. This is.."

"I had told you.." He looked away, grinning.

"But how!?" I shouted, I was suprised so much.

"We can talk about this later. Now I want to apologize for something."

"What is this?" _W__hy he will apologize?_

"I'm so sorry to not contact to you for months.. I missed you very much, very very very much. In fact I want to take you away right now, but it seems like I have to wait until tomorrow." he smiled warmly.

_Ahh.. I think my body started to melt.._

"You're looking so adorable." He grabbed my cap, pulled it down to side of my head to prevent people from seeing us and lowered his head, our lips touched each other.. I felt like electricty shocked me.. "Itachi.." He whispered, broke the kiss. "I love you.."

He straightened and placed the cap on my hair. At the same time Asuma-sensei appeared suddenly. We turned to him at the same time and Kakashi lifted his hand. "Yo."

"I have to take Itachi." Asuma-sensei smiled. "Graduation ceremony will begin shortly."

"I-I am coming.." I spoke with a really low voice.. My brain was numb, I could not think anything else than Kakashi..

...

* * *

**The next day.. Night..**

* * *

We were on way.. I was settled in the front seat.. Roads were empty.. We were in silent, in fact I was sleepy little bit, my eyelids were closing by themselves.

"We still have a long way to go.." Kakashi smiled. "If you want to sleep, you can."

I smiled but didn't say anything.. _It can be good.. _I yawned and closed my eyes..

...

When I opened my eyes again I was on a bed. The room that I was inside, was smelling like sea salt and moss.. I straightened on my hips and sat on the bed. I was alone on a known, large bed.. Kakashi's long, white curtains were moving with breezes.. I smiled and looked at the scene which was out of the window.. There was a small road, _Hey that's Kakashi's car!, _golden sands that starting from the edge of the road.. And there was a limpid, turquoise colored sea...

I sucked the air until my lungs fills completely.. _God.. It could be Paradise..._

"Beutiful, isn't it?"

I turned my back and saw Kakashi was standing in front of door.. He was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you kidding?! This place is perfect!"

He smiled softly and began to walk towards me..

_Here we go.._

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my body. "I'm sorry.. I have some important works about my job.. I have to finish them today.. Can you stay alone until I come back?"

I nodded and smiled to him. "I'm not a child.. Of course I can.."

"So... Stay at home and try to know our house.." He smiled back.

_Our house.. __sounds great.._

"Okay.." I whispered and burried my face to his chest..

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower." he smiled to me after cleaning the dishes.. The time was 10:00 pm and nothing was on TV. After he gone I stood up and walked towards our bedroom..

My suitcase was standing near bed. I unzipped it and began to place my clothes in his closet.. I could hear the sound of water.. I imagined him in shower and it gave me goose bumps. _Hooaa Whoa whoa, slow down Itachi. _I shivered and laughed to my body while my cheeks becoming the shades of red.

...

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

When I heard his manly voice, I noticed that now I had not heard the sound of water. _Oh, it means.. He is right behind me huh?_ My mouth dried while I was turning to him slowly..

_Oh.._

He was standing in front of door, smiling. His chest was naked and wet, water was dripping from his hair. He had wrapped a towel around his waist..

_Ahh.. I'm not feeling well.._

"Can I get dressed here?" He asked.

"O-Of c-c-course!" I stuttered and tried to stand up awkwardly. _Don't be excited! Don't be excited!_

"Thanks.." He smiled and...

AND...

_TOWEL..._

_FELL.._

_TO THE GROUND!_

* * *

**Hehehe, end of the Chapter 12. :D**

**Am I the only one who thinks that chapter 13 will be interesting? :D:D**

**See Ya! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The hottest night

Chapter 13: The hottest night..

**Warning: Sexual Action!**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I was astonished. Kakashi's towel was standing on floor and looked like he didn't care. I gulped and turned my eyes away. _Please get dress quickly..._

"Something happened?" He asked to me while he was taking his clothes from his closet.

"N-No of course!" I laughed nervously.

"So, why are you avoiding looking at me?"

_Is this a question? C'MON! _"Isn't that clear? You're.. naked.. and-"

"Hahaha.. You shy kid.." He shook his head, laughing.

"That's not about it!" I shut my eyes and frowned. _I'm not shy! I'm just.. err.. just... ah anyway!_

"Hmm.. I see.."

I heard the naughty tone in his voice. He took steps towards me and I felt his breath on my ear..

"Whereas I.." He whispered to my ear seductively. "I can give everything I have to seeing you naked.."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Stop it! _My whole face became red.

"Yeah, you're not shy at all." He laughed with a low voice.. "You can't even look at my face.."

_Don't fuck with me!_

I forced my body to turn to him. His silver coloured bangs were falling on his forehead. His dark grey eyes were darker than normal and they were looking directly into my eyes..

"I-is this okay?"

"Yes.. This is okay" He whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me to him..

_Hey, hey, hey! Not so fast! Oh god!_

"You will get cold.." I groaned. _Yeah I know that if we will start to live together, that's normal to we do things like that but.. nevertheless.. I don't know.. _

"I'm sure that you can make me feel warmer.." He pressed his moist lips to my shaking ones. When I felt his warm tongue in my mouth, I felt like my brain exploded.. Love, desire, longing, passion and the other feelings that I can't naming.. They all appeared in a sudden and they attacked to all the cells that in my body..

A sound like mixture of crying and moaning escaped from my mouth. "Kakashi.."

My hands grabbed his silver coloured hair and they pulled him to me.. I wanted to feel him more.. I wanted to feel him along with everything he have.. His hands wandered on my body, then he broke the kiss, pulled himself back little bit.

"Itachi.." He panted.. I could see the slight pinkness on his bright cheeks.. He held my hand and lowered it to his groin, slowly. "Touch me... *gulp* Touch me, Itachi.."

_Touch?.. you?..._

When I felt his member with my fingers, I noticed that Kakashi began to breathe faster.. _He is.. he is very warm.. _

"Can you -ahh- feel me?.." he moaned.

I shut my eyes and pressed my forehead to his shoulder while my fingers were wandering on his member.. I could feel that he was being harder with my hand.. His breath was caressing my ear and it was really exciting me...

"Ahh.. Itachi.. Okay.. Thats e-enough.." he pulled my wrist away then pushed me to bed gently, my back touched the white sheet. He climbed on me, push his hands under of my t-shirt, began to caress my body with his talented hands.. "Ahhh.. Kakashi.." I pulled him to me. Our lips met again, he opened his mouth and touched my lips with his tongue. I shivered and opened my mouth little bit, let him to get into my mouth..

We kissed each other slowly and seductively while he was rubbing my nipples with his slender fingers.. 'Desire' was filling my vessels, I was shivering with each sound that he had made.. Gasps... Pants.. Moans.. Whispers... Everything...

"No.." I protested loudly when he broke the kiss and headed down.. He kissed my chin and went to the under of my ear with his tongue.. "Mhh.. I want to taste every inch of you.." He nibbled my earlobe and pulled it little bit. "I want to feel your warmness.." He whispered into my ear..

"Mmhh..." I shut my eyes and bit my lips while his hands were going down..

He pushed his hand into my pants, grabbed my semi-erected cock. "Kakashi!" I moaned and wrapped my arms around his upper back. _Ohh.. He is touching me!_

"You're warm.. hard.. and wet..." He smirked and lowered his hand deeper. I moved my hips left to right. _Oh my god! Ahh.. Yess..._

"Do you want that I strip you? Huh?" He murmured..

"Yes.. Mmhh.." I moaned with a low voice.

He straightened and placed himself between my legs then pulled my t-shirt to my neck slowy His head lowered to my hairless chest then I felt his wet and warm tongue on my nipple. "uhh.. Yess.." I lifted my chest up and put a hand on his head. He was sucking, nibbling and biting these pink spots, making me shiver in pleasure. When he lifted his head up and reached to my boxer, I caught his wrists and looked at him with half-closed eyes..

"You're shaking.." He whispered smiling.

"A-Air is cold.. i-isn't it?" I tried to make a joke..

"Itachi.." He leaned on me.. His warm lips touched my ear, then he whispered again. "So.. If you're cold... I'll light a fire... deep inside you... " His warm breath caressed my skin. _That must be what they call the power of words.. _I shut my eyes and let his hands.. He pulled my boxer off.. _I'm naked now.. in front of him... Mhh.. _

"Yes.." He murmured seductively and lowered his body to mine.. _I can feel his skin.. on mine.. Ahh.. That's awesome..._

"K-Kakashi... Ahh.."

His hand moved between our bodies then he grabbed our erections together. I threw my head back when he began to stroke slowly.. "Uhh.."

He shut his eyes and gasped loudly while my precum was spreading on his cock.. "Mmm-ahh" His head fell on my shoulder. "Mhh.. Itachi.. Tell me -ahh- when you feel that you're ready.."

I nailed my fingers on his back while my body was spasming because of pleasure.. "A-aah.. Kakashi.. I want to you feel you.. inside me.. please.. put it in.."

He broke the contact of our cocks and lowered his sticky cock to my enterance, began to push his dick inside.. I shut my eyes and lowered my hands to the sheet, clenched them tightly.. "Ahh! Yeess!"

When he pushed himself in completely, I opened my eyes little bit and saw his well-muscled body between my spreaded legs.. He put his hands on my shoulder line, looked directly into my eyes. When he began to move slowly, I moaned and put my hands on his neck. "Itachi.." He whispered and pulled himself out slowly then pushed in, fast, made me scream in the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure..

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to my lips, made my voice shut. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pushed my hand into his wet hair.

_Mhh.. Kakashi.. Kakashi.. ahh.._

..

"Ahh! Deeper! I want you feel de-eper!" I yelled while my legs were shaking. He straightened on his knees and grabbed my hips, lifted them to air. "It will allow you to feel me deeper inside." He whispered seductively and pushed himself in completely..

"Haaa-aahh!" my chest lifted up, my body stretched like a bow under him. "Ahh! FUCCK!" I threw my head left to right.

"Ahh, Itachi!" His thrusts got faster..

_Oh God! I.. I will lose my mind! Kakashi! AAAHH! _

"My little bitch.." He gasped. "You love these pervy things that I'm doing now, right!? You like me pushing my dick into your ass again and again, huh?! You like that I fuck you that hard!.. Say that -ahh!- you're my slut.."

"Ah yess!" I screamed. I was feeling that I'm so close to climax. "I'm your slut! I am your little-dirty slut!"

"You're mine! -Fucckk!- You're my naughty bitch!"

"Yess! AHH! Please! Fuck your bitch harder to edify him!"

He began to move faster.. _Ahhhh! I'm feeling him harder, deeper and faster! I think I can't hold it anymore.._

"Kakashi.. Ah.. ahh.. ah... mmhhh!"

"Ye- yeah!" He threw his head to back with a cry out. His hands were clenching my hips.. "Ah! Itachi! I'm.."

"KAKASHI!" I screamed and came, shaking. My cum squirted on on my stomach. After the second that I cum, I heard his loud moan, then he sent his warm seeds deep inside my body..

He collapsed on me as he cummed. We just layed there with no words. Sounds of our pants were mixing each other.. I was trying to caught my breath.. Just like Kakashi..

When my lungs calmed, I shut my eyes and focused to feeling Kakashi's heartbeats.. _This is.. this is peaceful.. _I smiled slightly..

"Hey.." He whispered and pushed his hand into mine. "... Becoming one flesh with you... Being a part of you.. That's.. That's.. I can't describe how it was..."

I looked at his sweaty face..

"Itachi.." He whispered.. "I love you with everything I have.." then he lowered his head to my sticky belly, began to lick my cum

_W-What is he doing!? That's my cum!_

"K-Kakashi, what..?"

He brought his head up, looked at me. "I'm just tasting you, my lover.." He smiled and lowered his head. When our lips touched each other, I felt the stickyness which was on his lips. "Eww!" I pushed myself to pillow to avoid his kiss.

He tried to press his lips on mine. "C'mon.. You will like it.." He murmured.

I shut my eyes, turned my head to side. "Kakashi, please.. I don't want to lick my own cum.."

"*sigh* Okay..." He licked his lips to clean them. "I won't force you.."

I smiled and put my hands on his back.. "Can we sleep now..?"

"No.. we should take a shower first." He smiled and brushed the tip of his nose to mine.

...

When he entered bedroom, I was about to sleep..

"Hey.." I heard his low voice, he held my hand. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Can you stay awake little more?" He asked.

"I'll try" I smiled sleppily. "But my legs-"

"Shhhh.." He held my body, lifted it easily then headed to bathroom.

..

He settled back in the tub and pulled me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, put my head on his shoulder.. The water was warm, foamy and it was smelling like mountain flowers.. When my muscles were relaxing with water, I heard Kakashi's murmur..

"Think of it like first meet... First contact of our bodies..."

_Ahh.. He still can excite me with his words.._

"Kakashi.." I whispered.

"I want to hear your fantasies.." He shut his eyes and settled his head to the soft edge of tub. "I want to give you the maximum pleasure while we are having sex.."

"You already gave.." I smiled and burried my head to his skin little more.

"You haven't got any idea about it.." He smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you" I whispered with a weak voice before fell asleep...

* * *

**Chapter 13's over! :)**

**Please fav or review if you like! :) And Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all! x)**

**By the way I'll write a bonus chapter for New year ;)**

**See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Wake up in a different life

Chapter 14: Wake up in a different life...

**Note: I want to say something about story. I'm a huge Peinita fan, but I love Kakaita so much, too. So I couldn't pass them without a connection - You know what I mean :D- And, about Yahiko.. We will see him soon, don't worry about it ;)**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

When I woke up at morning, I was laying in Kakashi's arms.. He was snoring slightly, His breath were caressing my left cheek.. His chest was moving right behind my back.. His arms were wrapped around my body... I looked at the very-big pyjama top which was on me.. _It must be Kakashi's.. _I smiled. _My size is medium, but it looks like x-large.. _I brushed my legs to each other then frowned in joke. _You pervert! You didn't clothe my bottom! _I could feel his groin touching my hips. I shivered in pleasure and forced my body to climb down from bed.

When I stood up, an unbearable pain attacked to my lower body and made me groan in pain.. Thankfully, Kakashi was a heavy sleeper, he didn't hear this.. I yawned and began to walk towards living room, slowly..

_uhh - _step- _ahh -_step- _C'mon 3 more steps ahh -_step-..

I sat on couch and looked at the time. 9:33 am.

_It can be good if I prepare breakfast for us.. _I smiled but it didn't last very long.. _Don't be an idiot Itachi. Remember the lastest time that you tried to prepare breakfast.. _I slapped my hand to my face. _That's right.. sausages had turned to coil, I had cut my hand while I was cutting tomatoes, toasts had been burnt, and My mom'__d had to scrape the eggs from pan.. I'm a terrible cooker.._

I sighed and looked at the open style kitchen.. _But Kakashi is not.. He is always making delicious dishes for us.. _I turned my gaze into the room. _Altrough he is a single male, he is always tidy and clean.. _I settled back and closed my eyes.. _He can carry me easily, he is so strong.. He is awesome at bed, for example last night he-ah nevermind- _I smiled, my cheeks got warmer. _He is just flawless..._

"What are you thinking, smiling?" A known voice interupted my thoughts. "Nothing.." I opened my eyes suddenly and bit my lips..

"You should wear my clothes more often.. " He began to walk towards kitchen.. "..they suit you really well.." he whispered with a deep voice and it gave me goose bumps.

"Why didn't you clothe my bottom?" I asked in joke.

"I did. But you murmured that you wanted to be completely naked in front of me.."

-How many tones red have? If you want to learn, look at my face.-

_WHAT!? DID I SAY THIS?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! _"Hahaha.." I laughed in shame. "That was funny.."

"Yeah.." He took a pan from cabinet then put that on owen. "Then you said that you wanted to feel me during night.." He yawned and opened the fridge. "I loved that part."

_WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN! WHAT HAD YOU DONE!?_

He took 4 eggs from fridge and turned to me. "Pancake?"

I nodded, looking at floor.

He laughed with a low voice, caused me look at him. "Your face.. ...is becoming purple."

_It will become grey, if you continue.._

He put that eggs on marble kitchen countertops and leaned down, took flour bag and put that near eggs.

"Hey. Do you think that I'm gonna let you sit there with doing nothing?"

I tried to smile. "Trust me... it's better that I sit here doing nothing.."

"Hah! I decide it. Now move your ass and come here."

He took a wooden spoon from drawer and crossed his arms.

"Kakashi- I am.. I am a terrible cooker.. really..."

"We will see that..."

_God.. I don't want to be disgraced.. Please help me.. _I gulped and stood up slowly.

...

"Yeah.. Did you see? It's not difficult.." He smiled behind me, his lips were touchind my ear.

I was trying for whipping eggs. His hand was on mine. He was helping me to hold the mixer.. His legs were brushing my naked ones, I could feel his lower stomach with my hips.

I shut my eyes and began to speak with a weak voice. "I.. I can't go on.. I can't do it.."

He put his other hand on the countertops, prevented me to escape. "Why?.. You're really good on it"

"You're not teaching me 'making pancakes'" I groaned.

"Exactly.." He whispered smirking and lowered his head to my neck, bit me softly..

"Ah you!" I pushed my hand into flour bag then threw some flour to his face. He shouted in suprise and let me in a sudden, took steps backwards and put his hand on his eyes.

"K-Kakashi?" I took a timid step towards him. "I was kidding.."

"I got flour in my eye.." He groaned in pain. "Damn!"

_Oh god! I messed it up again._

"Kakashi I am.. I am so sorry.." I began to walk towards him quickly. "I didn't want to do it.."

"Shit! AHH!" He turned to shelves.

"Kakashi I.." My voice began to shake. _I hurted him! I hurted him!_

When I touched his back with my trembling fingers, he turned to me suddenly, he was holding a brown, plastic bottle. "I WAS KIDDING TOO!" He shouted laughing and squirted the chocolate sauce to my face and my clothes. "Ah! I can't believe that I walked into this trap that easily!" I laughed while I was running to the flour bag.

...

About several minutes later, we were laying on floor, his whole face was white, and my face was covered with sauce.

"You're looking like a ghost" I laughed with a low voice.

"Mmmhh.. And you're looking so delicious.." He lifted his head and kissed my chocolate sauced lips.

"Our kitchen.." I pointed the messy kitchen with my head.

"Don't worry about it.." he smiled softly..

* * *

After all we decided to eat out, cleaned our bodies and went to a cafe..

"We acted like little kids." I smiled shaking my head while I was cutting the cheese.

"I had fun so much.." He smiled back while he was bringing this cup to his lips.

We ate our breakfast in silent then he broke the silence. "I learnt something about your new school."

I looked up. "hn? What is it?"

He scratched his chin. "Umm, your blond friend..."

"Deidara?" I replied quickly. W_hat? Is it about Deidara?_

"Yeah.. He was accepted to Universty, too."

"WHAT?!" _Ahh This is awesome! We will be together again!_

He smiled softly.

"But, which-"

"Pyhsics" he interrupted me.

"Huh?" _Are you kidding!? _"B-but Kakashi, Deidara is terrible on pyhsics. This is impossible."

"Who knows..." He looked away.

"Wait a minute.. Are you trying to say something?"

His dark grey eyes turned to me again. "Looks like he didn't talk to you, about it."

"About what?" _God sake Kakashi! Why don't you say that directly?!_

"He chose pyhsics because of Asuma."

_WHAT!? _Orange juice squirted out of my mouth. "What the?"

"They are-"

I lifted my hand up. "Nonononono! If there was something like that, Deidara would say that to me."

"If you say so.." He grinned.

"Ah fine!" I put my empty glass on table and crossed my arms.

He reached to his pocket and left some money on table then stood up, pulled me in his arms. "Don't be angry.. it doesn't suit on your beautiful face.."

"I'm still not beliving you.."

"You will learn that sooner or later.." He smiled and held my hand tightly.

...

We got out from cafe, and headed to his car.

"Home?" I asked while I was settling on front seat.

"I don't know.. Do you want to go home?" He sat on driver seat and shut the door.

"I just wanna be with you.."

He smiled and pressed his lips on mine. We kissed each other in the car for a while, then he pulled himself back reluctantly.. "In my opinion.." He whispered. "We should go home and I should lock you in my bedroom forever.." He brushed his lips to my lips.

"Although I'm a human, I can accept this.. Because It would be awesome.." I smiled.

"Chance the topic.." he murmured. "or I will finish you in car, right now.."

"Mmh.." I pushed my hand into his silver hair. "I'm not sure that the back seat is big enough.."

"There is only one way to find it out." He pressed his lips on mine harshly and pushed his hands into my t-shirt. I pulled him on me, opened my mouth and let my body to take control..

We two jumped when we heard a child's voice. "MOOOOM! LOOK WHAT ARE THEY DOING!"

I turned my head and saw a really angry woman, who was trying to drag his son away from us, was looking at me with blazing eyes. When I saw her I felt like my soul fell into thousands of pieces..

Kakashi straightened on his hips and sat on seat. "I think that you need more daily clothes." He started the engine quickly, tires screamed and he drove away from there, really fast...

While he was driving towards mall, he began to speak with a low voice. "I'm sorry Itachi... We were at a parking lot.. I shouldn't do this.."

"No problem.." I whispered.. _Why everybody have to be so homophobic.. I love him.. _I looked at Kakashi. _I love him too much.. What's wrong with being in love.. _I turned my head to window and saw a couple walking at street, holding each others hands.. _They can do.. but why we can't?.. What is the problem? Where is the mistake? _I shut my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Itachi.. I am really sorry, I swear I won't do that again.. Please don't be angry to me..."

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you."

He looked at me from the corner of eye. "Don't you angry?"

"Yes I am.. But not to you.."

He took a deep breath. "I'm glad to hear it.."

* * *

"Take them. I'm sure that they will suit you really well."

I took the mountain of clothes that he was holding. _God sake Kakashi. I don't need that many clothes. __You bought every type of all the clothes.. Someone have to teach you to save your money. _I opened my mouth to say that loudly but he walked away in a sudden. I sighed and turned back to fitting room. I closed the door and put the clothes down.

..

_Ahh.. Kakashi. _I shook my head smiling. I was looking at the trousers he had given to me. It was wrapping my legs tightly and showing my body lines clearly..

While we were walking towards payment point, something caught in my eye. There was three sales assistants -2 women and a man- and the male one was doing something behind countertops. I was seeing his back. He had spiky orange hair... My heart skipped a beat.. _The same height.. The same hair.. _The shop began to spin around me. _Is he... Is he.. Yahiko... _My mouth dried.. _Oh my god... I will face with him soon... _Kakashi was walking directly towards him. He pushed his hand into his bag, took his pocket. I put my hand on his arm. My head was spinning, Yahiko's voice was echoing in my ears..

When we arrived, Kakashi put down the clothes and cleaned his throat. The ginger began to turn to us slowly.. As if the time had stopped.. The only thing I could hearing was my heartbeats.. Sweats were dripping from my forehead.. My breathe was getting heavier.. _Yahiko.. _

"How can I help you?" He turned to us completely, similing.. My body couldn't handle that much fear and I collapsed on Kakashi..

"HEY?! ITACHI!?" Kakashi caught me before I fall to the floor.. The salesman opened his eyes in fear and looked at me. "Are you okay!?"

_His eyes are... brighter than Yahiko.. _I lowered my eyes to his name badge. _'Salesman; Juugo'.._

_He is.. He is really similar to Yahiko.. but he is not Yahiko.. God.. Thank you... _A really frightened Kakashi entered in my sight. "ITACHI! ITACHI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" The other customers began to come near us. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Kakashi yelled to salesman.

"I don't need that.." I whispered weakly.. "It was just a head spinning.."

"Ahh... You frightened me too much.." He pressed his forehead to my sweaty one.. "I don't know what would I do If something had happened to you.."

...

He paid for the clothes and lifted me. "Kakashi.." I whispered. "I'm okay.. I can walk.."

"Just hold the bags." He murmured and we got out from mall, headed to his car. "We're going to home.."

He put me on front seat and sat on the driver seat. I closed my eyes and heard the engine start..

..

_Why... Why am I so scared?.. I felt like my heart stopped.. Although Kakashi was with me, I was afraid to face with him.. Why.. _I saw Yahiko's smiling face in front of me for a second and it made me groan.

"Something happened?" Kakashi asked anxiously.

"No..." My blood pressure began to rise.. I pressed my palms to my face.. "Kakashi.. I will.. I will throw up.."

He hit the brakes suddenly and dragged me out. "Okay, Okay I am holding you."

My knees were shaking. "Kakashi.." I cried. _I shouldn't be that excited.. My stomach... Ahh.. _I fell on my knees and pulled him with me, he sat on grass and pulled me on his lap. "Kakashi.." I clenched his t-shirt.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him little more. "I'm here.. I'm here with you.. Itachi.."

I burried my face to his neck, inhaled his smell inside me.. _He is Kakashi.. He is the only person_ _ that I will be with.. _I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.. "Please, take me home and make me a piece of you.." I whispered.

He pulled his head back and looked at me stunned. "I-Itachi.."

_I have to throw him away from my mind.. I can't let him to scare me.. But.. What if this feeling is not fear?.. N-No.. No way! I can't be still in love with him.._

_No.. I just.. I can't be.._

I put my hand to my left side, under of my chest.. He put his hand on me. "Did you effect from salesman?"

I opened my eyes in a sudden and looked at him.

"It's normal... He was really looking like him.. But Itachi.. I beg you... Please.. Don't let him to corrupt our love.. He stayed at past..."

"But.." I pressed my hand to my body harder.. "But that ugly scar will stay with me.." My voice began to shake.. "Forever.."

"I love you.." He whispered. "I love everything about you.." After these words he pressed his lips on my lips..

When he pulled his head back, I burried my head to his neck. "Kakashi.. We are in a park... Everybody is looking to us.."

"Let them look.." He whispered, smiling..

_Kakashi.. There is just Kakashi in my heart after now.._ _Yahiko stayed at past..._

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart.

"All yours... Kakashi.."

* * *

**Chapter 14's over.**

**'Yahiko stayed at past?' Humph, Itachi, don't be so sure about that.**

**Note: It may seem strange to you but I love AsuDei. ^-^ I don't know why, I just love them two together...**

**Chapter 15 will be the bonus chapter which is about New year. But then, then... *devil smirk* At chapter 16.. Ah anyway this is a surprise. :D**

**...**

**I am waiting for favs, follows! And If you like the story PLEASE review! :D:D**

**See Ya ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Happy New Year!

Chapter 15 : Happy New Year! :)

**Warning : Sexual action..**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

I jumped in my dream and opened my eyes enormously. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and looked at me sleppily. "What *yawn* happened?"

"I saw a dream.." I whispered.

"Oh.." he arched his eyebrows. "About what?"

"It's little bit childish but.." I chuckled. ".. I saw myself as a ninja."

"Hahaha... What?"

"Don't laugh." I hit him in joke. "I am serious. I was doing really cool things. I had red eyes and some different black shapes in them."

"Really? Sounds frightening." He grinned.

"Maybe little bit... And I could create fireballs in my mouth."

"Ahh.. Didn't that hurt you?"

"Don't make fun." I pinched his arm. "I saw you too."

"What I was doing?" He asked with a deep, naughty tone, crept to me little more.

"You were wearing a mask that hiding your cheeks, nose and mouth."

"A mask?" He smiled. "Did I have these eyes too?"

"Only on your left eye.. The other one was normal."

"So, I was a half-ninja huh?"

"No... I think.. You were the most skilled ninja in your village.." I smiled.

"Hmm.. weren't we from the same village?"

"We were enemies.. And my brother was trying to kill me!" I laughed.

"Ah you and your limitless imagination!" He murmured, smiling and pulled me to his naked body.

I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.. He was looking at me with half closed- sleepy eyes. I kissed the tip of his nose and let him sleep.. The time was 06:45 am.. _31 December.. _5 months had passed since I began to live with Kakashi.. Everything in my life was flawless.. I had a lover who is loving me much more than everthing in his life.. My collage was awesome.. My best friend was with me always.. I was really happy..

I turned my back to him, looked through the window from my warm bed. Snowflakes were dropping slowly..

_We were decorating the Christmas tree last night.. Then suddenly, I found myself laying on floor, in front of tree and under of Kakashi.. I haven't got any idea about what happened to us yesterday.. While we were placing some ornamentals on tree, our hands touched each other accidentally.. We looked each others face for a while.. There was no words.. no expressions.. then he pushed his fingers between mine, pulled me to his side slowly.. Our faces came closer by their own, we began to kiss each other softly.. And now.. I opened my eyes in my bed.._

I closed my eyes and snuggled to him little more.. _Brr cold.. _He moaned in his dream and threw his arms on me, burried his face into my hair..

...

I heard growls and realized that I haven't eaten anything since last lunch.. I pushed the thick blanket, climbed down from bed slowyly.. my feet kissed the icy floor and made me shiver because of cold. I headed to living room, I was naked and my clothes were at livingroom. The air was torturing my muscles, My whole body was trembling.. I found my pants and my hoodie at floor. I shivered and wore them quickly.. _Ohh... _I wrapped my arms around me and smiled softly. _Warmness.._

..

After a while I sat on table and brought my coffee cup to my lips.. My phone was on table and there was a little icon on its screen. I reached and picked it. _A note to myself? _I pressed the little icon and a reminder appeared on screen.

_'Deadline for submission of functions.'_

My eyes opened wider. _WHAT THE FUCK!? TODAY!? IS IT TODAY!?_

I stood up and ran towards my coat. I wore it quickly and took mt bag, got out from house. _Damn! Damn! Damn! _I pressed buttons on my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Mmhh.. What, Itachi?.."

"DEIDARA! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Ah, Man, do you have any idea about what is the time?"

"Deidara! I am so sorry but please help me. I forgot a homework and If I don't give the it on time, I will fail on math."

"Math? Oh Itachi, this was so important, how did you forget it?"

"Don't ask." _It's all Kakashi's fault... I tried to do it every night, but he always seduced me, prevented me to finish it._

"Okay, okay *yawn* Where are you now?"

"I am running towards school."

"O-"

"Deidara?"

No response.

"DEIDARA!?"

I pulled the phone from my ear. _Damn! That puts the lid on it! My battery has run out. _I put the phone back.

..

When I arrived at school there was no one. _Of course.. Everybody is sleeping on their comfortable, warm beds.. _I sighed and took my coat and my wool hat out. The class was icy, I shivered and sat on desk, picked up a sheet of the notebook and took the paper which was functions written on it.

_Draw the graphs of the following functions._

_1) F(5x+4y^6)= sin^2 [arctan(4x^3). arccos(7y)] + cos(x+y)_

_2) F '' (2x)= a , F(x^2 + 7x + 9)= 4a, draw the F(a)_

_._

_._

_._

I put the paper on desk. _What the fuck?.. I haven't got any idea about how can I draw them.. _My eyes wandered on paper for a easy question, but I couldn't find anything.. I sighed and pressed my palms to my face.. _I will fail.. I will fail.._

"Good morning!"

I looked up and saw my blonde friend entering into classroom. He was holding a bag, and two cardboard coffee cups. "You didn't have breakfast, right?"

"Ah, Deidara, I'm really glad to see you.."

..

We sat in the class for hours... "God damn functions!" Deidara groused. "I've always hated them."

The time was 11:30 am already, and we had just solved only 4 questions.. "It won't finish on time.." I groaned.

"We are exhausted mentally.." Deidara sighed. "Maybe we should take a break.."

"Okay.." I murmured and stood up. "I have to use restroom."

He nodded and settled back. When I was about to leave, I heard ringtone of his phone. He reached to his pocket and I got out, closed the door behind me.. _Asuma-sensei, please don't call him to come back.. _Deidara was living alone but Asuma was 'visiting' him every weekend and holidays. Probably they were sleeping together before I call them..

When I entered in again, Deidara's face was paler than normal. "Hey, What happened?"

His deep blue eyes turned to me. They were shining with fear.

"Deidara! What happened? What did Asuma tell to you?!"

"That was.. not.. ..Asuma.."

I arched an eyebrow. "W-What?.. So who?.."

"That was Kakashi-sensei.."

"Did Kakashi call you?"

"Y-Yes.. He was really, really angry.. I could imagine his face.." He shivered. "He asked me that did I know where are you, and I said that we were at school, together.." He gulped.

"THEN?"

"Then... Then.. He began to yell like crazy.. And, I think that.. He is coming... here.."

_An angry Kakashi.. Excellent.. Oh God, why every bad thing have to be happen in today!?_

I rubbed my upper nose. "That's not good.. He will be here after some minutes later."

When I finished my sentence, We heard very fast footsteps coming from corridor. "Someone is running towars us.. Guess who.." I looked at Deidara. We looked each other for a while then someone opened the door harshly, and I heard Kakashi's very, very, very angry voice tone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING AT SCHOOL AT NEW YEAR'S EVE!?"

I turned to Kakashi. He was breathing really fast, his hands were balled and he was gritting.

"I was trying to finish my homework." I replied him with a normal voice tone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH IT AT HOME?"

_Arrgghh.. Thats enough!_

"BECAUSE EVERY TIME I TRIED TO DO THAT, YOU WRAPPED YOUR GODDAMN ARMS AROUND MY BODY AND BEGAN TO KISS ME TO BLOW ME AWAY!" I lost myself and yelled to his face angrily.

He calmed little bit, but that time I was getting angry. "THAT'S WHY I ESCAPED HERE. AND I CALLED DEIDARA TO HELP ME BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOT ANY IDEA TO HOW TO DRAW THESE SHIT!" I pointed the papers.

We looked each others eyes in silence for a moment then suddenly he caught my shoulders and pulled me to him. Our lips met, I put my fists on his shoulders to push him, but he was so strong, I failed.. He forced me to lay on table, then began to brush his groin to mine slowly, I groaned and tried to escape, he left my shoulders, his hands went to my legs, he lifted and spreaded them to take more room for self. I cried out in his mouth and began to punch his shoulders. Although I was really angry, my body was reacting to his touches. _I hate it! I hate it! _But it was too late to survive.. My breathe got faster, my cheeks became red, my body began to burn with his touches.. Kakashi pulled his head up little bit and murmured. "Do you want that I fuck you in front of him?" He pointed Deidara with his head. At that time I remembered that Deidara is still in classroom.. I turned my head to look at him. His cheeks were dark red and he was looking at floor. Kakashi lowered his head to my ear then whispered seductively. "I promise, he won't see your 'private parts'."

_HELL NO! Are you kidding me!? I have never wanted to be fucked in front of someone._

I frowned and murmured angrily. "I'm here for finish my homework. I won't be a part of your sick fantasy."

With my words Deidara took a deep breath. Kakashi sighed and stood up. "Okay, so I can help you if you want."

I tried to straighten on my hips. _God.. What kind of selfcontrol is it? I am about to finger myself, but he is acting like nothing happened._

I stood up and saw Deidara was putting his stuffs to his bag. He tossed his bag to his back and looked at me. His cheeks were still red. "Looks like you don't need me any longer.. Take care of yourself, happy new year.."

"B-but Deid-"

"Remember me to Asuma!" Kakashi shouted at Deidara while he was looking at the paper. Deidara froze for a moment then he became pure red head to toe. "O-okay, Kakashi-sensei, h-have a nice day.." He got out from classroom quickly and I heard that he begin to run towards exit.

I sighed and looked at Kakashi. He threw the paper on table then looked at me. "Too difficult."

_WHAT!? _I arched my eyebrows as much as I can. "You're a MATH professor."

"It's too difficult to me. I have to be motivated."

I slapped my hand to my face. "I need your help. Please just do that."

He crossed his arms. "Hmmm.. Lets take a look.. First, you left me alone at morning, I called you maybe one thousand times but you didn't answer and It worried me like crazy. Second, you yelled to me a while ago and the third you refused my sex offer.."

"Tha-"

"And they all happened in one day."

_Ahh... No way to escape.. _"Do you want that I motivate you?"

He looked at me but didn't answered.

I sighed. "Okay, but how can I do that?"

He smirked and dragged a table to opposite of the table that papers is on it. "Sat on it and jerk off in front of me."

My eyes opened wider, my chin hit the floor. "And it will motivate you!?"

"Yes.." He sat down. "C'mon."

"Do you promise me to solve them all without touching me?"

"I promise."

I stepped to the table slowly, then sat on it. Kakashi was looking directly into my eyes. "I cannot do it if you continue to look at me like that!" I blushed and crossed my arms.

Kakashi left the pencil on table and settled back. His face was emotionless.

"Ahh, okay, okay." I lowered my hand to my pants zip. My body was getting sweaty. _C'mon! How hard can it be? Just imagine about it.. _

I pushed my hand into my boxer and set my member free.

"Yeah.. like that.." He grabbed the pencil again while my hand was moving on my cock. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. I began to imagine him touching me, kissing and licking every inch of my burning skin..

"Mhh.. Kakashi.." I moaned with a low voice..

I heard the sound of the writing something on paper.. _He is serious.. _I opened my eyes little bit and saw him solving problems. "Go on." He said without looked at me. "Took your jeans off."

"B-but, you're not even looking at me.."

He put the pencil on table and lifted his head. "Is that okay?"

"N-no, continue please.." I pulled out my jeans and put them near me.

"Spread your legs."

I spreaded them as wide as I can.

"Now, go on." He grabbed the pencil and turned to problems again.

I frowned. _What is the point? I'm wanking here imagining him but h__e is ignoring me.. ..Hey.. wait a minute.. _"Are you punishing me because of my behaviour?" I asked to him.

"No."

That single word was enough for me. I narrowed my eyes. _You're punishing me huh? You're ignoring me because if you continue to ignore me, I would begin to feel bad. I would feel humiliated.. _

_Ahh.. This is so embarrassing.. But I have to teach you something about me._

I lowered my eyelids and began to stroke myself hardly. I began to think about the night that he was drunk. Kakashi had tied my legs to bed tightly and blindfolded me.. My nipples were hurting because he had bit them very rough. He was fucking me like a wild animal. He was slapping my ass with no mercy.. _I don't remember that how many times I cum at that night.__.. Ahh.. _My breathe got faster, I shut my eyes tightly and layed on table, pulled my legs up, put my army green boots on table. Kakashi lifted his head suddenly. "W-What are you doing?"

"I am doing... ..what you told me.. Mmmhh.." I lowered my hand to my enterance and pushed my two fingers inside me . "Aahh!"

"S-Stop.. I didn't mean this." Kakashi gasped.

"I can't stop.. Ahhh.."

I began to move my fingers in and out while my other hand was stroking my hard cock. I spreaded my legs to give him more sight. "Yess.. Ahh... Kakashi.." _You dare to ignore me huh!? _"I wanna feel your massive cock.. ..deeper.. Give me more!" I shut my eyes tightly and panted..

"I-Itachi.." His cheeks were becoming red.

"Ahh!.. Eat me.. Bite me.. Lick me.. Ahh! Make me your sex slave!"

"A-ahh, Itachi.." He groaned with a low voice. "..You randy slut.."

"Yess... I am your slut.. Haa-aahh!" I pushed my fingers until my knuckles pressed aganist my ass. My hips lifted up, my legs tightened. "Kakashi!"

My body was awake already because of Kakashi's touches.. It didn't take long to cum... I straightened on my hips and looked at Kakashi innocently.. "Yeah.. I did what you told.. Now keep your promise and finish them.."

"I swear.." He panted with a sweaty face. "You will pay for it."

"Have you got a tissue? Because.. umm.. my body is in a mess.." I lifted my sticky hand to show it to him.

"ITACHI!" He rumbled loudly. "SHUT IT!"

I wrapped my arms around my my knees and looked at him with a fake fear. He sighed and pushed his hand inside his pocket then took a tissue, handed it to me.

...

"Wow! Great work!" I looked at the perfect drawn graphs with admiration. "Kakashi.. You're the best!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Tsk.. That was the most diffucult graph drawing in my life." He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ohh, I am so sorry for forcing you to draw them with a large tent on your pants, but you deserved it." I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. "Am I wrong?"

"I had worried about you.." he sighed. "That's why I acted like an asshole... I am sorry.."

"Kakashi.." I murmured and kissed his chin.. "Lets take that goddamn paper to Yamato-sensei, then go home.."

"Hmm.." He smiled while his face coming closer to me. "..That's a good idea.."

...

"What did Yamato tell to you?" Kakashi asked while we were walking in park. "Nothing special.." I smiled. "He said that the last one that didn't give his homework was me.."

"You lazy student.." He shook his head smiling..

"You horny teacher." I chuckled.

He pulled me to him suddenly and grabbed my hip with his hand.. "Mmhh.. Yes.. Something wrong with it?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"Itachi.." He whispered when I pulled myself back. "I am still really angry to you."

"Why.. Ha?!-" He pulled my arm and overthrew me to snowy ground.. While I was fluttering he sat on my stomach and pressed a handful of snow in my face, laughing. "We're even now!" He shouted and stood up.

"I straightened on my hips and began to clean my face.. "You..." I grabbed some snow and threw to him, he threw me a snowball.

"It means war dammit!" I tried to stood up awkwardly and jumped on him, laughing. We began to roll in snow, we started to have fun like children..

...

When we entered our house I was feeling really, really tired.. My cells were begging me for some sleep.. I sat on sofa and settled my head back.. My eyes were closing by themselves.. "Choose one of them." I heard Kakashi's soft voice and forced my eyes to look at him. He was holding two movies. "Saw or Final destination."

I couldn't help myself to stop grinning. "Will we watch horror films at afternoon?"

"We will be busy at night.." He whispered and closed his eyes, then handed them to me. "C'mon, choose, I'm not looking.."

I shook my head smiling and touched the 'Final destination' "This one."

_In fact, it doesn't matter what will we watch.. I just wanna put my head on your chest then get some __sleep..._

He headed to blu-ray player put the cd in it, then came back, sat near me.. I crept to him and put my hand on his shoulder.. "Kakashi.." I murmured. "Can you lay?"

When he layed down, I put my head on his chest.. I don't remember the rest..

...

I opened my eyes slowly.. I was laying on sofa, alone. I straightened on my hips and sat. Kakashi wasn't in my sight. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. _How many hours that I slept? _When I looked up, I saw something under Christmast tree. _Yesterday, there was nothing at there.. _I walked towards tree and kneeled in front of it. There were 4 boxes and a bag.. They all were covered with a shining red paper. There were tags on them, but instead of names, numbers were on them.

'1' was the bag, '2' and '3' was cubic boxes with same sizes, '4' was an oblong box and the '5' was the smallest box in all.

_What it means? _I hold the '4' and shake it on air. That was a heavy thing..

"Hey, don't touch them"

I turned my back and saw Kakashi was standing in front of door.

"You could have told that you had invited your friends.."

"My friends?" He smiled. "They all yours.."

"Mine?" My eyes opened wider. _5 different gifts... Kakashi.. _

"So.. What is the meanings of numbers?" I pointed the tag.

"It's a surprise." He grinned. "In fact... Why don't you take '1' and open it in our bedroom? I preapare the dinner in meantime."

I took the '1' and looket at him. "I open it before 12 am?"

He nodded, smiling and headed to kitchen...

...

I closed the door and sat on bed.. "Hmm, what is this?" I tore the red paper and a red fabric stack fell on my lap. _What the? _I grabbed a red fabric and lifted it on air. _Is that a miniskirt?! _My eyes opened widely. _You must be kidding me. _I left that skirt on bed and lifted another red fabric on air. _What the fuck!? This is a garter! _I threw that on bed and gulped, looked at the fabric stack again.. There were another 2 cloths that looks like red tulle.. _Long socks.. Probably I clip them on garter.. _I could feel that my cheeks were getting warmer.. I shook the bag again and a card fell on my lap.

_'Please wear them when I tell you.. :)' .._

_Oh god! Does Kakashi want that I wear these now? And the most important.. Will they fit? They seem too tight even for me.._

I sighed and began to strip... _Kakashi... My pervy lover.. _I smiled and threw my clothes on bed, then wore them..

..

_Ahh.. I'm looking like a real whore.._ I thought while I was looking at mirror. My skirt was not 'mini'.. It was 'tiny'.. It was barely hiding my red undies.. The red strips was showing my legs much more smooth and well-shaped. The long socks were wrapping my legs tightly.. I was shirtless.. I flipped my hair and made it fluffy with my hands.

"Dinner is ready!"

I heard Kakashi's voice coming from livingroom.. I opened the door shyly and took a step inside. He was lighting candles.. When he heard that I opened the door, he turned his head to me.

"Ohh my god... better than I expected." He looked at me facinated.

I blushed and lowered my gaze to ground.. I was feeling like naked while he was looking at me like that.. He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. "Let's eat dinner first.. We can speak about it later.."

..

When we finished eating, Kakashi pushed his chair back and stood up, then he walked towards sofa, sat on it and spreaded his legs. "Ho, ho, ho" He laughed like Santa and hit own knee. "C'mon, come here.."

I stood up slowly and began to walk towards him. _What is in your mind Kakashi?_

"Ho ho, little kid come, sit and tell Santa what you want for new year.."

I smiled and sat on his lap, pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You.."

"Hmm.." He smiled and pressed his lips on mine. I opened my mouth to let his tongue get in. He put his hand on my upper leg, began to caress my naked skin softly.. I shivered and pulled him to me little more.. _Kakashi.. Everytime you touch me I feel like my body start to melt.. Ahh.. _He broke the kiss and lowered his head to my neck. I moaned and put my hand on his cheek. He lowered his head little more, went to my chest and grabbed my nipple with his teeth, bit it softly.. "A-ahh.. Kakashi.." I threw my head back. "Do you want me.." He whispered while he was licking my nipple. "Ah, yess.. I want you bad.." I pushed my hand into his hair. "So... Let's go to the bedroom.." He murmured seductively and pulled himself back.

...

When I entered bedroom, Kakashi put the gifts on nightstand. "You will open them when I tell you. Okay?" He smiled to me. I nodded and began to walk towards him. He caught my hips and pulled me to his body harshly. Our lips met and I wrapped my arms around his body.. We kissed each other slowly then he pulled himself back, pushed me to bed then kneeled on bed, placed himself between my legs.

"Kakashi.." I moaned while he was taking his shirt off. Our groins were brushing each other. I bit my lower lip and lowered my eyebrows.

"Itachi.. I will make you scream in pleasure.." He whispered and threw his shirt on floor, leaned on me. "Now, open '2'" He murmured in my ear.

"N-Now?" I forced my throat to make a sound. "Yes.." His lips brushed my ear. I reached to the box with tag '2' and tore the bright paper. There was a ring in the box. He straightened on his knees and pulled my panties in a sudden caused them tearing loudly. "Now, place it on you."

I grabbed the ring and lowered my hand to my groin, held my semi-hardened cock and pushed he ring until it fits completely.. "Is that okay?" I looked at Kakashi with half-closed eyes.

"Mmhh.. Yes.." He grinned and licked his fingers then lowered them, began to force my enterance. "Do you remember what had you told this morning?"

"A-ahh.. This ..morning?" I asked confused.. _I don't remember even what happened 5 minutes earlier.._

"Yeah.. This morning... While you were laying on table.."

"I-I can't ..remember.." I panted.

"Hmm.. Maybe It will help you to remember.." He pushed his fingers inside in a sudden.. "Ahh! Kakashi!" I bit my fist and pressed my head to pillow. He leaned on me, put his hand to my shoulder line and pushed his fingers completely. "Remember.."

"Haa-aahh! E-eat me.."

"Yeah?..."

"..B-bite me.."

"Uh-huh.."

"..Lick.. ..me.."

"Yes.."

"..Make me.. make me your sex slave.."

"That's right.." He brushed his lips on my burning skin.. "And I will make.."

After these words he pulled his fingers out and began to stroke me. I put my one hand on his chest, and the other one to his shoulder.. "It feels good.. Ahh..."

"Really?" He grinned and straightened on his knees, reached to his pants with his empty hand, pulled it to his knees... His massive member entered in my sight. He grounded our erections and grabbed them, began to move his hand up and down.

My breathe got faster with his hand movements.. "Now, my little sex slave.. Open the '3'" He ordered with a soft voice. I reached the 3rd box with trembling hands and opened it. There was a ring too, but that was bigger.

"Place that on my cock." He pulled me on my hips. I gulped and reached to his sticky cock, placed the ring on him. "Hmm.." He grabbed my chin and gave me a small kiss, then threw me back again. He pushed my legs until my knees touched my upper stomach.. Now my ass was evident, it was strained. He rubbed the tip of his cock to my enterance, smirking. "How much you want it?"

"S.. so much.. so much.." My voice began to shake.

"Don't excite that much... Because this is just beginning.." He murmured and began to push his dick slowly.

"Oh my god, yess.." I shut my eyes squeezely and bit my lips.

He pushed his cock inside completely. My knees were pressing on my lungs, making it difficult to breathe. "Does it feel good?" He smirked and shook his hips.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! It does!"

He began to move after a while ago, but very slowly. "K-Kakashi! *gasp* You turtle! M-Move faster!"

He grinned but didn't say anything, continued with the same speed.

That was like a painfully torment for me.. His thrusts was driving me crazy. I caught his arms and cried loudly "C'MON! AHHH! MOVE FASTER! PLEASE!"

"Beg little more."

"P-PLEASE KAKASHI! I CAN'T STAND IT! I WANNA FEEL YOU HARDER"

"Hmm.." He pulled himself out almost completely, then pushed really fast, made me thought that my enterance torn. My eyes opened widely and tears appeared at the corners of them, I screamed and clenched his arms tightly.. After that he continued with same ryhthm.

"Y-YES! FUCK! AAHH!" I was climbing climax rapidly. _B-But that ring.. Hurts.. _I reached to my dick to take it off, but Kakashi left my legs and caught my hands in a sudden. "No... You can't take it off before I say."

"But it.. ..H-Hurts.."

"I know.. Trust me.."

My hands fell to my sides and I clenched the sheet tightly..

"I think, it's the time to open the '4'"

My whole body was trembling.. I reached to '4' and opened it difficulty. _This is... this is.. ..a vibrator? _I held the cock shaped toy and looked at him.

"Did you like?" He grinned.

"I-I don't need it.. ...Because you're with me always.." I murmured with a weak voice and touched his chest..

He reached and took it from me and pulled himself out. "When I'm done with you, your thoughts will change completely.."

"N..No Kakashi, enter me again.. Please.." I groaned and lowered my eyebrows.. He turned my body then pulled my hips up, pressed my head to bed. I was shaking, barely standing in that position.. "Kakashi.."

He slapped my ass and made me cry out. "You whore.. Be quiet.."

He slapped my ass until it aches. After that I felt a cold and hard thing around my enterance.. Kakashi placed the vibrator between my cheeks and moved it up and down.. "How it feels like, hn?"

He preesed the turn on button and it began to vibrate. "Oh my god!" I burried my face to pillow, clenched sheets. He put his one hand on my burning ass and lowered the vidrator to my cock began to rub it to my member.

I screamed but I didn't know why.. Because of pain? pleasure? desire?

He wrapped his hand around my wet erection and vibrator then pushed himself in.. "Mmh.. Itachi.. Is that pleasureable?"

My saliva was pouring on sheet.. My legs were spasming.. _Y-Yes this is so fucking pleasureable.. But.. If you continue... I will.. I will ...die.. _"Please!" I cried out. "Make me cum! Make me CUM!"

He pulled himself out and made me punch the bed.. He lifted the vibrator to my enterance and pushed it in, in a sudden, began to move it in and out. "Haaaa-aahh!" My body stretched like a bow. _My cock.. my cock will explode.. AHH! M-my body will fell into pieces.. _

"Kakashi.. *gasp* I.. I.. *gasp* reached to my limits..."

"I can see that.." He panted, pushed the vibrator inside me completely, then reached to my cock and took the ring off. "Please hold it little more.."

He held the vibrator with his one hand and put the other one on my hip, pulled it to side.

And I felt another thing, forcing my enterance..

_Oh my! Both of them.. Inside me.. At the same time? Ahh... Ahh... AHH.._

He pushed himself inside slowly and began to move in and out.

_Vibrations... Movements.. I can't... I can't go on!_

My hands tore the sheet, I pushed my hips back to take Kakashi's big member all inside me. He pushed in and stood still, leaned on me. "KAKASHI! AHH! I'M CUMMING!" I screamed, shaking while my cum was squirting on bed with pressure..

I lifted my head to breathe deeply.. My heart was pulsing like it will explode.. My cock was throbbing and my whole body was spasming.. I put my head on pillow again and let my legs slip on bed.. Kakashi took his stuffs off from my ass then threw himself near me..

"That was.. *gasp* that was a terrible idea *gasp*" He groaned.. At that time I realized that the ring was still on him, he was still hard but looked like he was exhausted, even he couldn't move..

_Kakashi.. I have to thank you for these wonderful feelings that you gave me a while ago.. I couldn't even imagine that much pleasure.._

I forced my body to straighten on my knees.. "Itachi.." he looked at me with half closed eyes. I reached to his red erection and pulled the ring off slowly, made him groan. I placed myself between his legs and lowered my head slowly.. _Ahh.. I haven't got any idea about how to do this.. _I shut my eyes and touched the tip of his wet cock with my tongue, swirled my tongue around it and put it in my mouth shyly.

"I..Ita.. -Ahhh!-" He put his hand on my hair. I began to suck the tip of his dick while my hand was moving up and down on the rest of his massive member. His precum was overflowing from my mouth... I ignored my gag reflex and pushed my head until I feel soft silver hair with my nose..

"Oh! Itachi! S-stop *gasp* or I'll cum into your mouth!"

_I.. I wonder how it feels like.. _I pulled my head up little bit then pushed again until his cock pressed my throat. _Mhh.._

Suddenly Kakashi caught my hair and pulled me up with a loud moan. I groaned in pain and his cock got out from my mouth, at the same time his cum squirted on my face. We looked each other for a while in silence. Then he pulled me to him smiling. "Thank you.." He murmured and brushed his lips on my sticky face. "But you didn't have to do this.."

"I just wondered how it was.." I murmured with a weak voice.

"So.. maybe later.. I can teach you.. how to do that.." he grinned. "Because your teeth are really sharp."

I smiled and put my head on his chest.. "I wanna sleep for a year."

"Ewww! Itachi! That was a terrible joke!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around my body. "By the way, you can't sleep, because the '5' is still waiting for you.."

I smiled and reached the box but Kakashi caught my wrist. "No.. I didn't say that you can open it.."

"Okay.." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled softly..

"Do you want me to massage you in the shower?" He kissed my nose..

I purred and rubbed my cheek to his naked chest. "Of course I want.."

...

He settled in tub and pulled me on him, I sat on his lap slowly.. He poured some oil into his hands, put them on my shoulders, began to massage slowly.. I closed my eyes and smiled softly.. _Ahh.. It feels good.._

"Now you can open the '5'" he smiled, pointed the box which was standing on floor.. I reached to box while his talented hands were massaging my neck.. I opened it easily and grabbed the circular metal looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "A ring?"

That was a ring with a red base and an old Japanese symbol on it. "What it means?"

"Vermilion" He smiled and put the ring on my finger.. "I wanted to give a gift that reminds this night.."

"Kakashi.." I bit my lower lip and lowered my eyebrows.. "Thank you.." I hugged him squeezely and burried my face to his neck.. "This is very beautiful..."

"Happy new year, my lover..." he put his hand on my back, patted my me softly..

_I love you, my love..._

* * *

**Huuhh! The end of the Chapter 15! :)**

**Please don't forget to review ! :) I am waiting for favs & follows !**

**-Yeeaahhh! 'Chapter 16 : The Ginger Returns' is coming soon! :D **

**See ya! ;) **


	16. Chapter 16: The Ginger Returns

Chapter 16: The Ginger Returns..

**Yeahh :D He is coming baacckk :D:D**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

"I hate school after holidays.." Deidara groused when he saw me entering garden. "Good morning to you too." I smiled to him and we began to walk towards school. His hair was in mess and there were dark bruises under his eyes. "You're looking terrible.." I held his arm.

"I am sleepy.." He rubbed his eyes.. "I haven't slept all night.."

"Ohh, poor you.." I smirked and earned a punch to my stomach. "Say one more thing and I kill you, bastard" Deidara laughed.

While we were laughing, a car entered into garden loudly, and it passed us, headed to parking lot.

"Ummm, Isn't that Kakashi?" Deidara looked behind car.

"Yes.. He is."

"Shouldn't you be with him?" He looked at me, aching an eyebrow..

"Maybe.." I smiled. "But when we at school, we are playing 'Who are you?'"

"How so?.."

"Just watch.. ..HEEYY! GOOD MORNING SENSEI!" I waved my hand to Kakashi who parked the car a while ago. He turned his head to us and bowed little bit. He didn't even smile... Deidara turned to me.. "Wow.. this is impressive..."

I looked behind my tall, silver haired lover and smiled... "Yes.."

While we were speaking at snowy garden, my phone vibrated. I picked it. "Heey.. Someone sent me a message!" I pressed the little envelope icon and the message screen opened.

_'Get in before get cold Itachi.. '_

"This is Kakashi.." I smiled and showed the screen to him, we began to walk towards school.

* * *

While we were walking in corridor we saw head student of biology. He was looking like he is in a hurry. He ran and gave some envelopes to us. "Itachi! *pant* Deidara! *pant* Can you do me a favor?"

"O-Of course.." Deidara looked at him. "What happened?"

He put his hand to his chest then began to speak. "That was.. *pant* that was my work to give that Christmas cards to *pant* the other class captains.. But... But I couldn't get into school in holiday and now my rheum tagnuticums were about to die!" He left us at there and began to run towards botany lab."

I looked at white envelopes then shouted to him "Heey! Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san wait!"

"No avail.." Deidara sighed. "You heard him. His rhefuck coconuticums are dying.. So sad.."

"Deidara!" I turned to him laughing. He smiled to me and turned his gaze to white papers.. "Alright then, I can handle science faculty, you take care of the art faculty.."

"Have we got art faculty?" I rose my eyebrows.

"Hahah.. you socially awkward penguin.. The next building is the art faculty.. Visit all the classes and deliver them. That's not diffucult."

"Ahh.. Alright.. umm..."

"See ya!" Deidara waved to me and headed to the closest classroom.

* * *

_Yeah how hard can it be? _I gulped and knocked the first door in art faculty.

"Come in."

I pushed the door and entered in. But when I saw a male and a female student in front of blackboard, I froze, my chin hit the floor. They were naked, the only thing that was hiding their 'private parts', was a thin blanket..

_Did I interrupt something? _I blushed head to toe. Then realized there were other students sitting calmly, looking at me emotionless. _Ahh Damn!? What's happening here?!_

"Hahaha.. What's the problem?"

I heard a deep voice and turned my head to the owner of this voice.. There was a tall, middle-aged guy, standing in the middle of class, smiling. He had very long, spiky white hair.

I was shocked. I showed the envelope, caused him arch an eyebrow. "Z..z..zetsu-san... g-gave these.. for.. class captain..."

"Ah, thats me." The boy who was laying in front of blackboard, stood up. The blanket glided down, his naked body entered into my sight. "Eheheheh.." I laughed nervously while he was walking towards me. He grabbed and opened the envelope, took the card then turned to me, smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Sai, go back." The tall guy ordered to the class captain. The boy who named Sai, left the card on table then headed to blackboard again. I grabbed the handle and tried to smile to the middle aged guy. He grabbed his chin and looked at me carefully. "You are not an art student right?"

"Y-Yes.."

"My name is Jiraiya. I am the art teacher..."

"Nice to meet you, sensei.." I pulled the door to close it.

"In fact..." His voice made me stop.. I looked at him again.

"I've never seen a boy as cute as you.. Would you be my model with Sai? Ah, of course after school.."

Sai looked up to me and smiled. "I would love it. Jiraiya-sensei is really good on drawing nude males."

"HA!?" I looked at him with a red face.

"Hahaha.. Don't worry.." Sai's smile got wider. "Just you and me and Jiraiya-sensei will be there."

"Goodbye." I shut the door quickly and began to walk in corridor.

_They went nuts! Ah dammit. _I fixed my hair nervously. _Did they really think that I will show my body to them.. Arrgghh.._

...

_Huuuhh, enoughh, enoughh.. _I was walking in corridor. Everybody was in break and there was only one more envelope to deliver. I walked towards the lastest classroom. There was a boy standing in front of door, chewing a gum loudly.

"Err.. Excuse me."

He looked at me with unconcerned eyes. "What do you want kid?"

_Ah! Are you kidding!? We are at the same age!_

I sighed and lifted the lastest envelope. _I haven't got enough energy to argue with you.. _"Zetsu-san sent that."

"So, what?"

_Huuff... _"I have to give that to class captain."

"Ahh... Okay..." He turned his head to classroom. "Heey! -uhh, what was his name.. ..Ah, yes- Yahiko! There is a kid wants to see you."

_Y-Yahiko.. Did.. he say Yahiko?.. _My heart skipped a beat. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! Does he the only one in the world who have that name?!_

A manly voice tone answered him.. "Me?"

_'Me?' 'Me?' 'Me?' 'Me?' _The voice echoed in my ears and it found its owner's face in my mind.. _Yahiko.. _

I turned my head to classroom at the same time he turned to me.. Our gazes met.. We both froze for a moment.. My heart was beating like hell, I went weak at the knees. My breathe got heavier. He blinked and my name went out of his mouth like a whisper... I threw the envelope to the boy who was standing in front of me, and I started to run like hell.

_GOD! THAT WAS REAL! YAHIKO WAS THERE! _

"H-HEY! YAHIKO WHAT HAPPENED!?" I heard the boy who was chewing gum. _OH NO! HE IS RUNNING TOO!_

I headed to exit. _SHIT! SO CROWDED! _I pushed people to reach exit, then I fell into Sai's arms. "Oh, hi. We didn't met. I am Sai." He smiled to me. _WHAT IS IT NOW?! _I straightened suddenly and pushed him to side.

"HEY! HEY RAVEN HAIRED-CHAN! WHERE ARE- AH HEY!?"

_He is... he is getting closer.. _My eyes began to burn with tears. I was feeling nauseous. I pushed the door and cold air hit my face.

_RUN RUN RUN!_

"ITACHI!" I heard his flawless voice tone but continued to run. I entered the science faculty and got in my class quickly before he saw me. I shut the door and leaned against it with my back..

_Please, go.. go.. go.._

"Hey, man what are you doing!?"

"Look out!"

"What the-?"

I was hearing that people shouting at someone. Then I heard a 'slam'... Then another one.. And another.. _He is.. He is getting closer! _My eyes opened wider. My body began to shake. _I entrapped! I entrapped! _My brain began to scream. _What will I do!? Escape?! To where!? Oh God!? _

"I..Itachi-san, are you okay?"

I looked at my portly classmate who was looking at me anxiously.

"Hide me.. ..Kisame-san!" I almost screamed and ran towards his back, at the same time the door opened. I held my breath, Kisame didn't move.. _Please don't.. Don't see me.. _I frowned and bit my bottom lip.

The door closed after a while. I give my breathe out and let my legs glide down... "H-Hey, Itachi-san." He caught me before I fell to floor. "What was that? Who was he?!"

"T-Thank you.. You saved my life.." I smiled bitterly while he was dragging me to my desk.

His eyes opened widely. "Itachi-san.. Who was he?.."

Suddenly door opened and someone ran inside. "ITACHI!"

I looked up to my blonde friend. He came near me quickly. "Hey.. Hey.. Are you okay? Your face is so pale.."

_No Deidara.. I am not okay.. I came face to face with my most terrifying nightmare a while ago.._

"I had headache.." I whimpered. He pulled me and pressed my head to his shoulder.

"I saw him at corridor.. Damn.. What happened?.."

"He was at there Deidara.. He was the class captain of the lastest music class.."

"Okay.. You're fine.. It has gone.. but.. Should I call Kakashi?" He whispered into my ear.

"N-No.. It's better that he doesn't know."

"Okay.."

* * *

I was calmed at the end of schoolday.. The last lesson had been geometry and the bell rang while I was drawing circles on my notebook.

"Why are you working so hard?" I heard Kisame's voice behind me and smiled without turn to him. "Because I have to work hard."

"Oh.." He arched his eyebrows. "Would you like that I take you home?"

"No need Kisame, but thank you.. I will take the bus.. I think that there is safe."

"However you like.." He touched my back. "But everybody gone.. You're alone.."

"No problem. I will go after that." I pointed the blackboard, smiling.

"Okay, take care of yourself..." He smiled back and headed to door.

"Goodbye.."

When he closed the door, I grabbed my pencil and turned to circles again. Kisame had promised to me to protect me from Yahiko while we are together.. _Kisame is a weird guy but anyway, he has a golden heart... _I smiled slightly and wrote the question.. Door opened again.

"Ahh.. Kisame, thanks but I am sure.. I can go home alone.." I smiled while I was drawing another circle on my notebook.

"Hmm, so his name is Kisame huh?"

My hand froze on notebook. My eyes opened widely and I turned them to the tall guy, who was standing in front of door. Yahiko was leaning against wall with his shoulder.. His arms were crossed, he was looking at me with a slight smile..

"H-How did you find me?" I clenched the pen tightly.

"Tsk.. I saw your 'clever' blonde friend began to run towards here after he saw me.. So I decided to wait here until you get out.. But.." He looked inside the empty class. "That's better..."

I stood up slowly. "What do you want from me..."

"I just wanna say 'hi'" He smiled softly.. He was still so handsome, but that face was only reminding me; fear, pain and death..

I shivered and stepped back. "Okay, you did it.. Now go please.."

"Hahaha.." he laughed with a deep voice. "We both know that I am not here for this reason, huh?"

"What do you want!?" I yelled in panic.

He took a step towards me..

"S-Stop!" My eyes opened widely, I stepped back.

He took another step...

My back touched the cold wall.. "Don't! Don't come!"

_Oh my god.. Stop please!_

He took another step...

* * *

**Chapter 16's over!**

**0_o Yahiko what will you do to him!? Don't scare my cute 'raven haired-chan', because Jiraiya will draw him with Sai. :D :P**

**Note:**

**~~-Alternate ending for this chapter-**

**While Yahiko was walking towards Itachi, Kakashi jumps through window into classroom, then shouts, waving a long-barreled riffle on air. "He said stop you mothafucka! *bang!**bang!*bang!*"**

***Yahiko collapses to floor***

**"Kakashi!" Itachi jumps on Kakashi. "I love you! Lets go home and fuck me okay?"**

**-Happy end- *sniff*sniff*~~**

**:D Ahh, I am just kidding... **

**...**

**I'm waiting for favs follows and rewievs! PLEASE don't be shy about it :D:D**


	17. Chapter 17: Explanation

Chapter 17: Explanation

* * *

**Itachi's POV.**

* * *

_My heart.. My heart will explode.. He is walking towards me.. Why.. WHY?!... _My knees began to shake, my face got sweaty.. Yahiko stopped a few steps away me.

"Do I scare you that much?"

"W-why are you here!? What do you want from me?!" I yelled. _Yes.. I am afraid.._

"Itachi.. Do you remember our fist meet?"

_Of course I remember... You had saved me from that truck.._

I nodded slightly.

"So.. Do you remember our second meet?"

_At school..._

I nodded again. He took one more step towards me. "And now.." He whispered. "Did you notice?... Fate is constantly bringing us together.. "

"Fate?..." I gulped. _What is in his mind? _"What are you trying to say.."

"Do you think that they are coincidence?" He spreaded his arms. "We are miles away the place that we first met... But you see.. We are looking each others face..."

I stayed silent. My knees were still shaking so much..

He walked and stopped right in front of me. I could feel his breath on my face. I lowered my gaze to his T-shirt.. _I.. I will pass out.. Kakashi.. Deidara.. Please.. Where are you... Help me... Save me..._

"Don't you understand yet?" He whispered smiling.. "Life wants us be together.."

I felt his fingers on my hand. _What is he doing!? _I pulled my hand like I touched the fire..

"Why are you afraid that much?.." His nose brushed mine. "We will be so happy again.." he whispered with a deep voice..

I shut my eyes and pushed him with my all power. He stepped back and looked at me with wide eyes.

"FATE!? WE!? HAPPINESS?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!?" I yelled while tears were pouring from my eyes. "DO YOU-sob- DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Yeah.. about this..." He looked at floor. "..Itachi.. I am so sorry.."

_Sorry? Is he sorry?.. _"HAHAHAHAHA!" I began to laugh out loud. I was having a nervous breakdown. My voice was echoing in empty class.. Tears were dropping to floor.. "YOU ARE SORRY HUH!? YOU WERE ALMOST KILLING ME BUT YOU ARE SORRY! SO OKAY! HAHAHAHA!"

"ITACHI!" HE shouted loudly. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I caught my breathe and pulled my head back..

He sighed and passed his hands through his hair. "Please listen me... Alone people like me, don't value anything.. At the first time that we met, I thought that you would be another one night stand, another taste for my sex life.. But.." He smiled slightly..

"I don't know what happened.. You became the most precious thing in my life.. You were innocent.. You had a very innocent heart.. And It was beating for me.. Everytime you looked at me, you were entering in my life little more.. You were the first thing that I feel an emotional bond.. It was disturbing me at first but then... then.." He looked into my eyes.. "I agreed that I fall in love with you.."

"Is that the reason that you beat me to kill..." I whispered weakly..

"Itachi-"

"DON'T CALL ME ITACHI! DAMNIT!"

"Can you be calm!? I am trying to explain something!"

"Explain..." I smiled bitterly.. "Explain.." I reached to my T-shirt, pulled it to my chest.. "Explain this.." I bit my lips to not cry.

Yahiko's eyes locked on the dark scar which was under of my right lung. "I-Itachi.."

"Guess who did that.." I lowered my eyebrows..

"Oh my god..." Yahiko reached to touch the scar with his slender fingers. "Itachi.. Itachi... Sorry... I am so sorry.. Please forgive me... Forgive me... Oh God.. I-"

"Don't force yourself.. Because you can't make it up..."

"Itachi.." He caught my shoulders suddenly. "Give me a chance.. Just one more chance.. I swear that I will make you forget eveything that I did.."

After these words he pressed his lips on mine slowly.. "I love you.." He whispered while our lips brushing each other..

I pulled my head back. "Love means nothing.. Did you forget..."

"Itachi.. I was.. I was really sad while I was saying these things.."

"I don't think so.." I pushed him again and headed to my desk, put my notebook into my bag..

"When I was younger..." He began to speak while I was wearing my coat.

".. I hated my eyes..."

_huh?_ I couldn't stop myself to not look at him. He smiled slightly and continued. "Because they weren't matching with my bright orange hair.. *sigh* One day, I bought blue lenses and began to use them.. Then guess what happened.." He shook his head smiling.. "My eyes got infection.. I was being almost blind.. And at that day I understood it.. You can't change something in your life, you like it or not.."

"Fine.. I am sorry for your eyes." I tossed the bag to my back and headed to door.

"Itachi.."

I held the handle. "What happened?"

"..you're still loving me.."

I opened the door and turned to him. "I have a boyfriend that I am living with.. And he loves me much more than everything in his life.."

I left him alone in class and got out from there, began to walk towards exit quickly. Several seconds later I heard the door slammed harshly and Yahiko's nervous footsteps were heard. _Dammit! _I looked back for a moment and met with his angry face. His legs were longer than mine so he caught me easily. He grabbed my wrist and turned me to him roughly. I looked into his blazing eyes in fear while he was forcing me to step backwards. My bag fell to floor.. my back hit the cold wall and he pinned my arm over my head. "You have a boyfriend huh!?" He shouted angryly. "How dare you!? How dare you to do that to me!? Have you got any idea about what I felt after our last meeting?! Have you got any idea about what kind of suffer that you gave me after we broke up!? Do you know what kind of things that I tried to forget you?"

I trembled with fear. "W..w..what are you talking about. *gulp* You had wanted to break up.. and.. and after our last meeting.. I was nearly died.."

He shut his eyes and lowered his head. "You.. you don't know even a single thing about it.. Do you know.. Do you know how many person that I slept with to forget you... Male, Female, Transexual.. But none of them worked.. I have never forgotten you.. And.. One day.. I persuaded your little brother to sleep with me.."

_W-What!? _"What did you do?" I opened my eyes widely. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes.." He sighed... "That was in summer holiday... One day I decided to call your brother.. We go to a bar at the same night, I fuddled him until he began to blush and can't stand on his own.. I asked him to go my house... He accepted it with pleasure.. But when he layed on my bed, I realized that he isn't you.. He was looking like you a lot but.. I.. I couldn't do that.. He isn't like you.. He can't be like you.. And now-"

"I can't believe you.. You are disgusting me.." I gritted. _I can't believe you too Sasuke.. _"Don't blame me.. That's all your fault.." he whispered, coming closer to my face. "I-I have a boyfriend and I love him!" I shouted desperately.

"Let's see how will your boyfriend react to this.." He lowered his head. "D-DON'T!" I screamed and balled my free fist to punch him. He caught my wrist and nailed it on wall. I turned my head to avoid his kiss but that was the worst mistake that I made.. I gave him more room of my skin unconsciously. He burried his head on my neck. At first he kissed my skin softly, his smelling filled my nose. When I felt his warm lips on my neck, my brain began to torture me with memories. I whimpered loudly and moved uncomfortably as he began to suck my neck. "NOOO!" I yelled. My voice echoed around empty hall. He nibbled my skin and pulled it up little bit, then he brought his lips to my ear. "I marked you as mine.." He whispered.. His breath caressed my ear, then he left my wrists and stood still in front of me. I grabbed my bag from ground and began to run towards exit.. My neck was hurting, I groaned silently an touched the aching zone with my hand.

...

I was trying to hide my neck with a scarf when I heard Kakashi's happy voice. "I am at home baby! I missed you too much.."

I trembled and pulled the scarf on the ugly bruise.. _Please don't realize it Kakashi.. _I stepped back and put my cutest smile on my face.. "Hi darling.." I got out from bedroom smiling, walked towards him. His eyes wandered on me hungrily then they stopped at my neck.. "Did you wear a scarf?" He took steps towards me. "That suited you well.. but.. you know.." His slender fingers were lifted to scarf. "I have to peel it when we go to bed.." He smiled pervily. "Ah.. In fact i had headache.." I lied. "I think I can't do that tonight."

"Oh.." He lowered his eyebrows. "Did you take medicine?"

"Yes, don't worry I took." I lied again.. _Ahh Kakashi please forgive me.._

..

While we were eating dinner, he sighed loudly and caught my scarf in a sudden,I tried to catch it before he does, but it was too late.."I am bored of this. It hides your delicious nec- Hey what the?!" He stood up and leaned on me.

"Itachi... ...Who did that.." I heard that he was gritting.. "W-who did what?" I asked, trying to hide my my tremble.."THIS!" he shouted loudly and pulled me up, dragged me in front of a mirror, showed the dark bruise that was on my neck. "Who did give that mark to you?!"

My eyes began to burn with tears... _Shall I say that? _"Kakashi" I whimpered. "I love you"

He looked at me angrily. "What it means!?"

I turned to him and hugged him squeezely. "I love you.. I am loving only you.. That was an accident.. please believe me.."

"You're telling me that someone did it accidentally?!" his voice was icy. I squeezed him little more and nodded crying. "I beg you.. please believe me.. I love you.. I love you much more than everything I know.."

"Itachi give me a name!" He rumbled loudly,caused me tremble in fear. _I can't I can't say that.. If I give you Yahiko's name, I am sure that this time you will kill him really.. _"Please.." I whispered and lifed my head to kiss him. "Forgive me.."

He frowned and pushed me in a sudden, caused me fall on sofa. "I am giving you 10 seconds to say a name.. If you won't say it within the time, I can guarantee that you won't like the things that I'll do."

I gulped when he began to count "1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"4..."

"5..."

I bit my lips..

"6..."

"7..."

"8..."

"9..."

He looked into my eyes arched an eyebrow.

"I.. I.. I am sorry.."

"Okay.." He kneeled between my legs and caught my throat with his one hand. "When you decide to say it, I will stop."

He clenched my throat little bit.. It didn't prevent me to breathe but scaring me like hell.. I tried to look down to my stomach, while his other hand was going into my pants. He grabbed my member and began to stroke deadly slow.

"Nnghh ahh.." I moved uncomfortably.

" Are you cheating me.."

_W-What?! _"No! Of course no!"Tears began to slide on my temples. He squeezed my cock..

"Aaah!"

"So how can you explain that bruise!?"

"I swear I am telling the truth! Kakashi I love you! I love you! I love y..yaaahhh!" My chest rose up with a loud cry out as he pulled my dick harshly. "Aaahhhahahh!" I screamed, clenched his arms... "Kakashi stop please!" I wailed.

"Give me a name" His face was still emotionless. _I can't Kakashi.. I can't say it.. _"Forgive me.." I gulped. "Okay..." He clenched my throat little more. "K-Kakashi..." I lowered my hands on his, tried to push it.

He narrowed his eyes but left me in a sudden and sat on his hips, crossed his arms, looked forwards.. I straightened on my hips, coughing.. Then reached to him while tears were dripping from my chin.. He stood up in a sudden and headed to bedroom, left me in living room, alone, shaking, crying... I wrapped my arms around my body and began to sob in silence..

...

After a while I pushed the bedroom's door slowly and saw Kakashi was folding his clothes and putting them in a luggage... _Is he.. Is he.. leaving!? _My eyes were opened widely, I entered in room.. "Kakashi.." I bit my lips and lowered my eyebrows. "Are.. you.." I couldn't stop crying..

"I am not going anywhere.." He sighed and turned to his closet. "I was planning to say that at night, but in that stuation I think I shall say that now..." He looked at me.. His eyes were shining with tears. "I won't be here for a week.." He pulled the zip and lifted the luggage on air.. "I have a meeting, out of town.."

Then he passed me headed outside.. I heard his car's alarm and I looked at the empty house.. _He will go... He won't be with me for a week..._

He entered in and put his hand on his neck. "I need to sleep.."

"I.. I am shaking down the bed right now.." I began to walk towards our large bed, quickly.

"No need.." I heard his icy voice behind me.. "Just give me my pillow.. I think I will sleep at sofa.."

My feet stopped suddenly. "Kakashi.." I turned to him. "Please! Please, beat me! abuse me! Do whatever you want.. But don't hate me... Please don't hate me.."

His jaw tightened.. "Just... Just give me my pillow.."

I put my one hand on my heart, clenched my T-shirt and stepped backwards... I grabbed Kakashi's pillow with trembling hands, Then I handed it to him. He pulled the pillow harshly and threw it on sofa.. Then he layed down with a loud sigh.. "Dammit.."

I stood there until he began to snore slightly.. Dishes were still standing on table.. It was snowing outside.. I reached to light and switched it off...

I collapsed on bed crying.. _God please.. If he decide to break up.. I cannot live anymore..._

...

At morning, I woke up under of my warm blanket.. Kakashi had gone and our house was in deadly silence... I couldn't hearing Kakashi shaving at bath, laughing and commenting on my dreams.. I stood up slowly and entered into icy bathroom... There was always be warm... because Kakashi always woke up before me and used bathroom.. I sighed sadly, and began to wash my face...

_At least, he didn't let me tremble in cold.. _I dried my face with his towel and headed to kitchen.. His coffee cub was still standing on counter, I grabbed it and pressed on my chest... _I hope your heart still belong with me..._

* * *

While I was walking towards school, a known voice interrupted my thoughts.. "Have you begun to understand what I felt?"

I stopped suddenly.. He was right behind me... _Demon.. _"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled angrily and turned to him in a sudden. "GOD DAMN YOU! GOD DAMN YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I slapped him in a moment.

He closed his eyes and smirked. "Tsk, I think your boyfriend react this so bad..." He turned his head to look at my face.. "You're looking so pale.. Oh.. Did you fight?.. Oh my.. Did he beat you!?"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and tried to punch him. He caught my fists and pulled me to him. "We are in the middle of garden.." He smiled. "Can you imagine what can happen if I kiss you right here?"

I turned my head and looked around. He was right, everybody was looking to us. "I am letting you go for now... But I swear we will meet again.. I swear that I will teach you the feeling that being alone as much as me..."

"Are you alone?" I whispered in pain.. "Don't fuck with me.. I am sure that everyone in this school knows your name.."

"I am not talking about it.." The sick bastard left my wrists and headed to art faculty.. I looked behind him until I felt Deidara's hand on my shoulder..

"Man, you're looking so dead." his eyes wandered on my face. "What happened?"

...

He sighed loudly after I told him everything... "Oh god.. I can't believe these.." He rubbed his forehead.. "And I was about to say something to you.."

"What is it?..." I asked.. My eyes were torturing me...

"My birthday is two days later.." He tried to smile..

"Oh.." I had forgot it completely.. "I-I am sorry Deidara.. I forgot it.."

"Don't mind.." He shook his hand on air. "I just wanted to say that, I am going to throw a party at that night.. So many people will be there.."

"Deidara, please excuse my absence.." I looked into his deep blue eyes.

He sighed sadly.. "But.. You can drink at there as much as you want.. And you know.. There is no problem that drink cannot solve..."

"Really?"

"You can be sure about it.." He touched my back and smiled softly..

* * *

**End of the chapter 17!**

**Oh, everything going into a mess.. 0.o What does Yahiko mean with 'feeling alone?' hmmm... Where did Kakashi go?...**

**'Chapter 18: Happy birthday Deidei' is coming soon! :]**

**I am waiting for favs and follows.. If you like the story please leave a comment! :]**

**See Ya! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Birthday Deidei

Chapter 18: Happy birthday Deidei..

* * *

**Itachi's POV.**

* * *

_Where am I? _

I was walking, no, running on a dark street, snow flakes were hitting my face, I could feel the biting cold... A wolf was chasing me..

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed to the brown-red furry animal... It had sharp teeth, its yellow eyes were shining with bloodthirst..

I ran towards where the light coming from but when I was about to arrive, my foot slipped because of snowy ground and I fell on road.. I straightened on my knees in a sudden and turned to the wolf.. It stopped near road and began to growl.. It's saliva was dropping on pavement..

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" My voice was trembling with fear.. I crept backwards on my hips .. But suddenly I heard a horn and looked at where the voice came from.. When I turned my head a very bright light entered into my sight _Oh my! A truck!_

I opened my mouth to scream...

...

"AAAA!" I screamed and straightened on my hips.. My whole face was sweaty, I was gasping heavily.. Clock was showing 3:45 am.. I sighed.. _Another nightmare.. Again... _My hand searched for a known, warm body, by it's own.. But when I felt cold sheets with my fingers, sorrow attacked my body.. I lowered my eyebrows and put my head on pillow again, curled up in cold, large bed...

_Kakashi.. I missed you... I missed you too much... That empty house is frightening me... Our empty bed feels so cold... _

A tear slided from my eye when I closed my eyes.. _Please come back..._

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

"SENPAIIIIIIIIIII!" I jumped into reality with Yamato's yell. The first thing that I realized was a truck, coming towards us.. I swore loudly and turned the steering wheel suddenly, our car got out of way.. Thankfully there were no barriers, we stopped on the snowy zone.. I put my head on steering wheel and sighed loudly. Yamato was tensed, he was clenching the leather tightly, his face was white as lime... "S..s..senpai... I..if y..you are... t-t-tired... I.. I can d..d..drive.."

"No need, Yamato.. I was just engrossed in.." I looked at dark sky..

"Senpai.. Whats wrong?.. You're so upset.." He began to speak after a long silence..

"Nothing.." I lied and reached to key switch.

"I don't want to go too far but, I must ask.. Senpai.. Is this about our job?"

"Hn? No.." I looked at the younger teacher.. "about my private life.."

"Ah, about your love-" he shut his mouth in a sudden. "I am sorry.."

"You're going too far.." I started the engine while he was becoming red..

"Did you break up?"

"Yamato!"

"I just asked.." He looked at his phone uncomfortably..

"Why did you ask a question like this?" I looked at him corner of my eye.

"Because, s-senpai.. ...nevermind.." He turned his head to window, began to stare at the darkness..

I decided to ignore the brunet who was in the clouds, and focused on road..

* * *

**Itachi's POV.**

* * *

7:00 am...

beepbeepbeepbeepbeep..

I reached to my phone to stop the alarm.. _I am feeling terrible.. I am feeling so sick.. I am feeling so damn alone! _I whimpered loudly, punched the pillow..

_Today is Deidara's birthday.. I have to be strong for him.. I don't wanna leave my friend alone... _I straightened on my hips slowly.. I was feeling really tired.. My night was wasted by nightmares... I pushed the blanket and stood up with a sad sigh..

* * *

**At night..**

* * *

"Ita-chaan!" Deidara hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad to see you here! C'mon come in!"

I tried to smile to my blond friend. "Happy birthday, Deidei.."

There was a loud music and laughs, coming from his house. "Thank you!" He grinned and pulled me inside.. "C'mon come!"

I let him drag me in his small house.. There were so many people drinking, dancing, laughing.. Some of girls gave me the glad eye.. I tried to ignore them all while Deidara was giving me a bottle of whiskey.. "I think that's okay!" He smiled widely.

I looked at the bottle that I was holding, then looked at him again. "Whiskey? Do you want to sent me to hospital?" I smiled back..

"HAAAHAHAHAH!" I heard a known laugh.. My eyes opened widely. "Deidara!? Is he..?"

He nodded smiling and began to drag me to a crowd..

"Hey! Hey! wait!" I laughed nervously... He pushed the people and left me at there. "I have to lead guests in!" He shouted and turned to door.. I sighed and looked behind him..

"Oh! Isn't that Itachi! Hey dude! How are you!?"

I turned my back and looked at my old friend.. There were two hot chicks near him.. I tried to smile.. "Hi, Hidan.."

"Ahh, you didn't forget my name! AAAHHHAAHAH!"

_His laugh jar on my feelings.. _I realized a redhead near my albino friend while I was about to leave.. "Sasori?"

He lifted his hand. "Hi.."

"Hey are you going somewhere?!" Hidan pulled me from my arm.. "We're remembering the old days.."

"I have to find Deidara.." I tried to escape..

"AAAhh, C'moon!" He smiled. His self-confidence was flowing all over, as always.. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and jeans with thin chains.. A girl was whispering something into his ear, grinning.. The other one brushed her hips to his upper leg.. "Let's dance, bad boy.." She murmured..

He smirked and put his hands on girls's waists then turned to us... "Excuse me... I'll be right back.."

I supped my whiskey.. It burned my throat and made me pull a long face..

...

"Are you drinking Jack Daniels?" Sasori asked while we were looking at their dancing.. "Yes.." I replied..

"Isn't it too hard for you?"

"Wanna share?" I handed it to him, grinning. He took the bottle with a smirk and brought it to his lips.. "Do you continue your education?"

"Yes.. You?"

"No..."

"Oh, did you take a job?"

"Yes.."

I looked at him curiously. He sighed.. "This is between you and me, okay?"

I nodded.

"I am working for... Toys'R'us.."

I bit my lips to not laugh. "W-what?!"

"I am designing puppets for them.."

"Okay.." I rolled my eyes. "Err... What a... ...what a.. wonderful job.."

"I love my job.." He handed the bottle to me. At the same time I saw Deidara's blonde hair, he was dragging someone towards us. "Hey guys you remember him, don't you?" He asked and left him with us then headed to his another friend group.. That guy's face was very similar to me, but I couldn't remember..

"Heeeeyy! I know you!" Hidan had turned back.. "Eehh, you were a singer, right?"

The tall, raven haired boy shook his head smiling.. "I am-"

"No, no no don't say it.. I'll find it right now... Errr, Okito... Orito.. Onito.. Hah! Obito!" He smiled widely..

"Yeah, that's true.. But I am a drummer, not a singer.."

"Hahahaha, yes, I remembered it.." Hidan stopped for a moment and turned to Deidara.. "HEEEYY! DEIDEI! COME HERE! BE QUICK!"

Deidara came near us after a while.. "Yeah? What happened?"

"Dude.. You forgot someone to invite!"

Deidara arched an eyebrow.. "No, I invited every friend of me.."

"Nah.. So, where is Yahiko!? Weren't you best friends for three fucking years?!"

Obito, Deidara and especially me, tensed when we heard that baleful name.. "What the hell!? Didn't you invite him!?" Hidan frowned..

"Hidan, everything changed.." Deidara crossed his arms.. "I haven't got any idea about where is he now.."

"Ahh, Fuck off.." Hidan shook his hand on air.. "I really wanted to see him here.. It would be awesome.."

_'Give me a name Itachi! Say who gave that bruise to you!'_

I gasped loudly.. The bottle dropped from my hand... It hit the floor and fell into pieces... Everybody in our group looked at me in daze..

"Are you okay, Itachi?" Hidan took a step towards me..

"I am.. I am not.. *gasp*" I couldn't breathe.. The dim lighted room was making me feel sick.. The crowd.. The loud music was making my blood pressure rise.. "I.. I.."

Deidara caught me in a sudden.. "Itachi, if you're not feeling well..-"

"..yes, I think.. *gasp* I should go home.. *gasp* Sorry.." The room began to spin around me.

"Do you want that I take you home?.."

"N-no, I am fine.. I can go home on my own.." I lied.. "I am sure.."

"Okay..." He sighed and left my shoulders. "Call me when you arrive, okay?"

I nodded smiling and headed to exit.. My knees were shaking.. My lungs were begging me for fresh air.. Alcohol was making me feel dizzy.. I bumped into a tall guy accidentally, while I was walking towards door, reeling.. "I am.. sorry.." I whispered without looked at him.. The only thing that I want was reaching to exit...

It was snowstorming at outside..

When the cold air filled my lungs, I felt like a new man.. But I still had stomachache.. I groaned and fell on my knees, vomitted everything that I ate.. _That was a terrible idea.. Terrible idea.. _"I should stayed at home.." I whimpered, pulled my hair from my sweaty face..

"Yeah you know, Alcohol have a bad effect on you.. You shouldn't drank that much.."

I turned my head to the tall guy who was leaning aganist wall with his back, looking at me anxiously.. "What are you doing here, damned bastard.." I hissed..

He walked towards me slowly.. "I came here to gave my best friend's birthday gift.. But looks like he forgot to invite me.." He threw a small box to ground and crouched near me.. "Itachi, are you okay?" He reached to my hair..

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and stood up quickly. _What the fuck I am doing!? _I began to run towards road..

"HEY! WAIT!" He ran and caught me in the middle of road. "Do you really think that you can escape?"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed crying.. I was feeling like my body will fell into pieces.. He caught my wrists and squeezed them with his strong hands.. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"Just some love..." He lowered his head to kiss me.. "Please Itachi, I am.. I am so alone.."

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed. "YOU HAVE TONS OF FRIENDS! GO, BE WITH THEM!"

"I HAVEN'T GOT ANY FRIENDS!" He rumbled, shaking me. "I AM SO FUCKING ALONE! HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA ABOUT THAT FEELING!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME?!"

"IF YOU TRY TO RAPE EVERY-"

He turned his head to left..

"WATCH OUT!" He shouted, pulled my wrists and threw me to opposite side of the road.. I fell on my hips and looked at him with wide eyes while a yellow light coming closer to him.. Then I heard a loud sound of a car brake..

And a white truck hit to Yahiko..

Everything happened in a second.. I was looking at ginger's body, laying on ground, with no move... Truck's driver opened the door and jumped the road quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF ROAD IN THAT SNOWSTORM!" He shouted angrily, ran towards Yahiko..

My heart was beating like it would explode.. _W-What happened?_

I crawled to Yahiko, slowly.. His eyes were shut.. His blood was trickling from his mouth, drawing red lines on white snow..

"Yahiko..." I whispered while the driver was pressing numbers on his phone..

He didn't react..

"Y-Yahiko..." a tear slided on my cheek and dropped on his face..

"Dammit, bastard, open your eyes!" I shouted..

No response..

_Did he.. N-No.. _"Yahiko..." I bit my lips and narrowed my eyes..

"...Yeah a traffic accident! Be quick! He is dying!.."

_Dying?!.. _My eyes opened widely..

"Y-yahiko.. a-answer me.. Yahiko.."

He didn't move.. didn't grin.. or didn't say that 'I was kidding'... I sucked a deep breath until my lungs filled completely, and that breath transformed into a loud scream..

"YAHIKO!"

* * *

**Chapter 18's over..**

**Oh no Yahiko.. Don't die you stupid bastard... ;( Where is the ambulance!? Damn! **

**Yamato don't be jackass! He is your senpai.. Don't make me angry :D Be a good boy and just do your job! :D:D**

**Hidannn*~ :3** **...**

**I am waiting for favs and follows.. If you liked the chapter please leave a comment! :)**

**SEE YA [Soon :D]**


	19. Chapter 19: Heart Beats

Chapter 19: Heartbeats

* * *

**Itachi's POV..**

* * *

Ambulance arrived to hospital... Doctors layed Yahiko to a sedan chair and began to ran towards operating room...

"Blood pressure is going down!"

"Respiration is about to stop!"

"Heartbears are so weak! Pulse 40 and slows down!"

"He is unconscious.."

... They passed the thick door and sounds weakened.. I pressed his bloody pocket to my chest and collapsed on a chair..

_God... Please.. Don't let him die... Don't take him.._

After a while, a short, black haired woman hurrily got out of there, her white lab coat was covered by blood.. I stood up to ask how is Yahiko but she passed me and shouted to a woman who was sitting behind of a table named 'emergency information'

"Call Tsunade-sama! Right now! Bleeding is not stopping! He is dying!"

...

I was trembling on chair when a blonde woman entered in my sight...

"Shizune! Report!" She shouted and began to wear latex surgery gloves..

"We didn't detect any damage on legs, brain or spinal cord, yet. But, all the ribs broken.. His lungs riven, he can't breathe.. We detected severe internal bleeding, in some vital organs.. He lost a lot of blood.. The other doctors trying to keep his heart alive.."

The doctor named Tsunade began to order people around.. "I want a respirator and 8 inch platinoid nails! Be quick!"

Then she turned to black haired woman.. "What is his blood type?"

The doctor named Shizune lowered her eyebrows.. "B Rh(-)*****"

Tsunade sighed sadly while she was pushing the door.. "God help the poor boy.."

I put my hands on my head.. _God!.. Oh God!.. He.. He saved my life.. again.. But.. but now.. he is dying.. instead of me.. That's.. That's all my fault.. _"Oh my God.." I whimpered while tears were flowing on my face..

I spent 7 hours at emergency.. I was marching up and down when the blonde doctor got out from operating room, exhausted..

When I saw her, I ran towards her. "How is he!? Will he be okay!?"

Her white coat was covered with blood.. "We stopped bleeding, but.. lungs.. lungs had damaged too much.. We take him to intensive care unit.. I and my team, we did our best.. but.. nevertheless.. You should call his family.."

"W-Why.. What do you mean.."

She looked at floor..

"I operated him.. But.. That was an extremely risky surgery.. The possibility of survival is very low.. ..I am sorry.."

Somewhere in my chest began to hurt.. I gasped and narrowed my eyes.. "W-What are you saying? W-Will he die? Aren't there no chance?"

"Unfortunaltely.. He can't stay alive with these lungs.. Maybe he even won't wake up.. We cannot know this..."

She touched my shoulder and began to walk in corridor..

"Can.. can I see him.." I asked clenching my fists..

"I am sorry.." She sighed.. "We can't let this.."

"Listen!" I shouted, under the harrow.. "Didn't you say that 'maybe he won't wake up..' So.. Let me see him.. for the.. for the l-last time.."

She looked into my tearful eyes... "Okay.. But I hope that you're ready for this.."

She pushed the door and I followed her.. They clothed me a bonnet and a greenish-blue coat.. I pushed my hair inside of bonnet ad began to walk towards 'Intensive care unit'

Doctor Tsunade, opened a door and stepped back to let me get in.. "He is so sensitive now, so be careful.." she whispered while I was standing at door..

_Oh.. No... It's.. It's.. _My eyes began to hurt because of tears.. The ginger was laying on a bed.. His face was so pale and there were bruises under of his eyes... His chest were wrapped by bloody bandages.. There were so big machines around him.. A transparent pipe starting from inside of his nose and connecting to the respirator..

_Even in this stuation, his face looks very peaceful.._ "He looks.. so peaceful.."

"He is sleeping under narcosis..If he can wake up towards evening, he will be... in pain.."

"W-Why.."

"He had 14 platinoid nails in his chest.. Also the therapy has so many side effects and a painful healing process.. Because of this.. He can't stay alive if he haven't got strenght.. "

"Don't worry about it.. " I smiled bitterly.. "He is obstinate as a mule.. Right Yahiko?"..

_You can't die... You can't... _I lowered my eyebrows... A memory of the first time we met, came in front of my eyes..

_'But next time.. You should be careful..'_

"I am sorry.." I whispered.. My bottom lips was shaking.. "I was really careless.."

...

_'Can you stay with me little more..'_

_His smile.. _

_'It doesn't matter where I am.. I just need you..'_

_His chocolate-brown eyes.._

_'Life wants us to be together..'_

_His skin.._

_'This is our fate..'_

_His touch.._

_'You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..'_

_His.._

_..Kiss.._

_'Itachi..' _

I shut my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around my body..

_When you say my name with that voice.. When you touch me with your warm hands.. I.. I.. Please say my name with that voice, one more time.. Please.. touch me with your hands one more time.._

"You have 15 minutes..." Tsunade closed the door and left us alone..

...

beep.. beep.. beep.. beep.. beep..

A machine was saying that he is still alive... I was standing near him.. "Yahiko.. Why.. Why did you do this?.. Idiot.. You're the biggest Idiot I've ever seen.." I reached to his bright orange hair and caressed it softly.. "You will wake up.. right?" I bit my lips..

He didn't react.. I kneeled on ground and brought my lips to his ear.. "Do you listen?.. If you.. If you won't wake up, I swear that, I'll sleep with every male that I see.. Did you hear me?.." I whispered.. "Yahiko.. Just.. Do not die.. Okay?.."

I put my head near of his pillow.. My hand reached to his.. I pushed my fingers between his.. "And.. thank you.. for save my life.. Twice.." I shut my eyes and and sighed sadly..

...

"Time is up.." Tsunade came in while I cas caressing his hair softly..

"Okay.." I sighed and stood up slowly..

"Did you call his parents?" She asked..

"He is.. he is an orphan.. He haven't got parents.."

"Oh... I am sorry... So.. What about friends?"

"Friends?.."

_'I'm so alone Itachi..'_

I realized it then.. No one came to hospital during night... No one called him to ask 'where are you?' or 'what are you doing?'

_No one sent a single message.. No one worried for him... _I clenched my fists..

"He.. haven't got.. friends.."

_'I'm here to give my best friend's birthday present, but it seems like he forgot to invite me..'_

_Your best friend.. And he hates you.._

Tsunade looked at me arching an eyebrow..

"He.. is all alone... throughout his life.." Tears began to hurt my throat..

"What do you mea-"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

_What the?_

I turned to Yahiko.. His face was still so peaceful.. But the monitor which was standing near him, showing a straight, red line...

Tsunade ran towards him and held two paddles.. At the same time Shizune and a male doctor ran inside... She began to do CPR on Yahiko while the others were preparing a machine..

_W-What is going on?! _I looked at them in fear.. _What happened to Yahiko?!_

"SET IT ON 300 VOLT!" Tsunade yelled, lifted the paddles on air.

"READY!" The male blond doctor replied her and Tsunade pressed them on Yahiko's chest.. His chest lifted on air and fell on bed again..

...Beeeeeeeeeeeee..

"AGAIN! 340 VOLT!" She shouted.

"READY!"

Beeeeeeeeeee...

"WE ARE LOSING HIM!" Shizune shouted..

"NO WAY! 360 VOLT!"

"READY!"

..

"C'MON! 375 VOLT!"

"READY!"

.

.

Beep.. beep..

beep.. beep..

_T-They stopped.. Did he survive? Did he survive!? _My body was tensed.. I was looking at them with wide eyes..

Tsunade sighed and gave the paddles to male doctor.. "Huhh! That was a near go.."

_Oh god.. thank you.._

* * *

My eyes were closing.. I was sitting on a chair, near Yahiko.. Tsunade-san had let me to stay with him.. I put my hand on his left one, pushed my fingers between his slender ones again..

"Yahiko... I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't leave you alone.."

_Ha!? W-What? Is it just me or.. _

_Oh my.._

I stood up and began to run like hell.

"T-Tsu *pant* tsunade-san *pant*pant* Yahiko.."

"What!?" she shouted anxiously.

"His fingers! they are moving!"

"Really!?" She opened her eyes widely.. "It means that.. Yahiko is waking up..."

"Waking up!?"

"Let's go, quick."

We walked towards room but instead of enter, my feet nailed on floor..

"T-Tsunade-san.. I am.. I am not sure.."

"Don't be afraid.. He is okay.." She smiled and opened the door.. When we got in I saw Yahiko's eyes were open litle bit, I could see the chocolate pieces under of his eyelids.. He didn't realize who I am and turned to Tsunade who was controlling monitors..

"What happened to me?.." He asked with a voice lower than a whisper..

"Not a serious thing.." Tsunade smiled to him.. "Just a traffic accident.."

"It.. hurts.."

Tsunade injected something into his serum. "This painkiller will help.. Don't force your lungs too much.."

Yahiko closed his eyes tightly and gulped.. .. _Does it hurt that much? _I lowered my eyebrows. Tsunade looked at me for a moment then patted Yahiko's hair. "In fact, you're a lucky boy.. I wish I have a friend like him.."

Yahiko opened his eyes again. "Like who?"

Tsunade pointed me with his head..

He looked at me and his eyes focused on my face.. Then the corners of his little mouth, curled up little bit.. "Am I dreaming? or dead?"

I smiled bitterly...

Tsunade left his hair.. "You woke up, so we can control your neural system now.. Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh.."

"What is your name?"

"Ya..hiko.."

"What is the answer of 2+2?"

"4..."

"Which colour is your hair?"

"Orange..."

"Hmm.. good.. seems like the brain is okay.. Let's look at spinal cord.. Can you move your left hand's fingers?"

His fingers moved slowly..

"Good.. Now do the same thing with your right hand.."

Yahiko moved his fingers but groaned in pain..

"Okay! okay! that's enough.. Don't force your nerves.. you'll be okay after rehabilitation"

_That's all my fault.. That's all my fault.. He is suffering because of me.. _I looked at ground, gritting...

"Don't worry Itachi.. That's not a big prob-"

Yahiko's eyes opened widely and his body curled up with a gag sound.. A sound like drowning escaped from his throat.. His left fist was clenched and he hit his own chest abruptly.. The bandages were painted red.. His enormous eyes locked on mine, while he was punching himself.. Tsunade caught his arm and shouted loudly.. "Okay! Yahiko! Calm down! It will be fine!"

The monitor which was showing his heartbeats, filled with sharp green lines.. _What! What's going on!? What should I do!? Where should I go!? _

"Itachi! Help!" Tsunade yelled..

I ran and leaned over him.. "Yahiko, you'll be okay! Trust me!" _I don't know.. Is it true?.. Will he be fine?.. _"Yahiko.." I pressed my forehead to his..

"Please don't die.. Not now.. Not like this.." I shut my eyes tightly.. "Because I.. I love you.."

Sounds shut.. I felt his breath on my face.. Yahiko calmed after a while... "What did you.. say?"

"I am.. I am still in love with you.. I love you so much.. I love you so damn much.. Please don't die.. Please be fine.." My voice began to shake with intensive feelings.. "Forgive me..."

"Itachi.." I heard his weak murmur and opened my eyes.. His chocolate-brown eyes were wet... "Is there a limit to how much you can love someone?" He whispered and closed his eyes, smiling..

When I looked up I met with Tsunade's blank face.. "Does it mean.. Err.. Anyway.. We should let him sleep.."

"Itachi.. Stay with me.." He murmured..

"Impossible.." Blonde doctor frowned. "Your sutures were ripped.. We have to redo them.. By the way, Itachi had never left you alone.. He needs sleep too.. And about you.. Never try to take a deep breath again, am I clear?"

He nodded slightly.. Tsunade took a scissors from shelter and turned to Yahiko, "Let's do it then.." I shut my eyes and headed to door to left the room _I can't stand to see his wounds..._

* * *

I was standing in front of sink, at restroom... _What the fuck did I just say? _I looked at mirror. _Did I.. Did I say 'I love you' to my scariest nightmare? God.. What's wrong with me? Why I am here? Why I am with him? Why I am so confused? Why.. Why I wanted to die with him when I thought that he will die.. Why I felt like butterflies flying inside my stomach when he opened his eyes and smiled to me? Why I felt pain when he groaned.. I could.. I could leave him at road and run away.. I could be rid of him forever.. But I didn't.. I couldn't.. Does it mean.. I love him?.._

_'Is there a limit to how much you can love someone?'_

_No no no no no no no! Be yourself Itachi.. _I shook my head and washed my face.. _I am not a stone-hearted person.. That's why I am feeling like that.. I said these words.. to make him heal quickly.. Yes I was lying him.. These were lies.._

I stared at mirror for a while and frowned._.. What am I talking about?! Didn't I remember my strong heartbeats when I saw him at music class at the first time..?!_

I leaned aganist wall with a loud sigh and reached to my pocket, picked his phone.. _Still no missed call.. Still no message.._

I was getting really angry while I was thinking about the 'cruel' people around him..

_I have been living with an enormous family since I was born.. My mom, my dad, my little brother, my aunt, my uncle, grandfather, grandmother, cousins... I had parents that I can take refuge with them at nights when I saw a nightmare or when I frightened from thunders... I had a mother that kisses my hair every morning.. I had a father that caress my back with my each success.. I had a family that loves me so much.. but.. What about him?.. A boy who grew up in an orphanage.. _I visualized an orange haired little boy, who was hugging a very old, decrepit teddy bear, tightly.. Trembling, curling up in his small bed.. Afraid of thunders... Alone in darkness.. Looking forwards to be adopted, every day.. But turning back to his cold bed every night, with wet eyes.. _Yesterday, when I woke up, I felt so alone.. and he.. he has felt the same pain every morning of his 18 yeared lifetime.. This grief is harrowing my feelings.._

I sighed again and opened the recent calls screen.. There were thousands of numbers on incoming calls list.. I pressed to outgoing calls list.. There was only one person, named Nagato..

_Should I call him? _I brushed my fingers on his name..

...

* * *

**Chappy 19's over...**

**Minna! I have some importand exams nowadays.. *sigh* It means that the next chapter can take long time.. Please forgive me :D**

**~Hmmmm.. Nagato huh? I wonder what will happen next :P :D**

**...**

**I am waiting for favs and follows.. And please don't forget to review if you like the story! x)**

**See Ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: An old 'friend'

Chapter 20: An old 'friend'...

* * *

I pressed on 'Nagato' and brought the phone to my ear.. A deep male voice was heard after a while..

"Yahiko.. Long time, no see.. How are you..."

_Did he ask how is he?.._

I cleaned my throat and began to speak slowly.. "I..I am not Yahiko.."

"Huh?!" His voice got serious in a sudden. "Who are you!? Where is Yahiko?!"

"Err... Yahiko.. Had a traffic accident.. He is in hospital now..."

"WHAT!?" He shouted. "Which hospital!? Is he fine?!"

"Y-yes he is fine for now.. but doctors say that, he haven't got.." I bit my lips and closed my eyes.. "... so much time.."

"W-what... What are you talking about?!.. If that's a joke-"

"I'm telling the truth.. He is alone here.. And In fact I.. I don't know him well, so I decided to call someone to summon here.."

"Wait! Did YOU hit Yahiko with a car!?"

"N-No!"

"Are you his friend?!"

"N... no..."

"Are you a doctor?!"

"No.."

"SO Who the fuck are you!? Anyway I'll be there with the closest flight!" He shouted and hung up..

I pulled the phone from my ear and looked at it in daze.. _At least I found someone worriying about Yahiko... _

...

I sat on an uncomfortable chair and leaned my head aganist wall.. My watch was showing 01:23 am.. My eyes were closing.. I needed sleep..

When I was about to let sleep to take me in its arms, something began to vibrate in my pocket.. _Is it my phone?.._

I reached it with half closed eyes and looked at the bright screen..

_Kakashi..._

_..._

_KAKASHI?!_

My eyes opened widely.. _Should I answer? Why is he calling?_

I stood up and ran out of hospital quickly then pressed the answer button.. _God.. It gave me stomachache.._

"Itachi.."

"H-hi.." I gulped..

"How are you?"

"Fine.. you?.."

"Bad.."

"Oh.. S-something happened?"

"Because of you.. I called you to say something.."

"..." _WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? _I squeezed phone between my fingers..

"Itachi I.. I want to.."

"..."

"I want to say sorry.."

"W-Why?"

"I did bad things before go.. I broke your heart, I know.. And now, I can't sleep.. I can't eat.. I can't focus on anything.. I am feeling terrible.. Please forgive me.."

"But Kakashi I deser-"

"No.. No.. Don't speak.. I don't want to talk about it anymore.. It stayed at past.. The important thing is our love.. I won't let anything to damage our love.. I know you love me.. And I love you.. That's the point.. I don't care the others.."

"Kakashi.." I whispered..

"Are you.. are you okay without me?.. Are you frightening?.."

"Little bit.." I smiled.. "I feel so cold.."

"I am sorry.." He whispered. "I missed you too much.."

I could feel the compunction in his voice.. "I missed you too.." I closed my eyes..

"I gotta go now.. I just wanted to hear your voice.. Take care of yourself.."

"Good night..."

"I love you Itachi.." He hung up..

I put my phone in my pocket and headed to hospital again.. _God.. One day he'll kill me with his love.. _I sighed sadly

..

"Mister! Mister! I can't let you pass the line!"

"You can't understand! He is my friend!"

When I entered in hospital again, I saw a very tall redhead arguing with a nurse..

"Call hour is over! You have to wait until tomorrow!"

"Move!" He shouted angrily. "I won't leave him alone!"

"Security! Help!" Woman yelled when the redhead grasped her arm tightly.. I headed towards them quickly. "N-No problem!" I caught redhead's hand. "Are you Nagato?"

Redhead narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I am.."

"Did you remember me?" I pulled his arm. "I had called you."

"Let my arm. I'll see Yahiko.." He glared at me.

"He is sleeping now.. He needs sleep.. Please calm down.. You'll see him tomorrow, I promise.." I dragged him to waiting hall..

..

"Do you know.." I began to speak after an awkward silence.. "You're the only one who comes to see Yahiko.."

"That's normal.." He crossed his arms.. "He is so alone.."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him in daze.. "I saw thousands of numbers at incoming calls list.."

"These all are blood suckers.." He sighed angrily.. "Yahiko didn't talk with them until that day.." He rubbed his upper nose.. "Damn... Seems like he is talking with them again.."

"Eerr, until which day?"

He looked up suddenly.. "He had found a 'friend' after me... What was that son of a bitch's name..? Nhh.. Ita-.. Itasho-Itano.. Itachu?-"

_S-Son of a bitch? And can it be my name!?_

"Umm, I think the name is not important too much.. Hehehe" I shook my hands on air. "What happened then?"

"Anyway.. Yahiko was very happy when they met.. He had became an optimistic, vivacious guy... But then.." He clenched his fist.. "That bastard cheated Yahiko.."

I shivered.. _What the... _

".. At that night Yahiko came my house.. He was dead drunk, barely standing on his own.."

_Drunk?.._

".. And he told me that, he hurted the most precious thing in his life.."

_Hurt.. The most precious thing... Yahiko.._

".. That was the first time, I saw Yahiko crying softly..."

_C-Crying.. softly?.._

I bit my lips to prevent them to shake...

".. In fact.." He sighed.. " When you told me that he haven't got so much time, I didn't care it too much.. Because the real Yahiko that I know, had already died at that day.."

"Excuse me.." I murmured.. "Where did you and Yahiko meet?.."

He closed his eyes and smiled little bit... "We were at the same orphanage.."

_WHAT!? _My eyes opened widely.. "So, you're.."

"Yes, I am his childhood friend..."

"W-wow.. How did you meet?.."

"In fact that's not a good story.." He lowered his eyebrows..

"It doesn't matter.. Please tell.."

He settled back.. "Why are you wondering?"

_Because it's about Yahiko.. It's about his childhood.. _"I am just wondering that.. Please.."

"Okay.." He sighed.. "If you want to hear..."

"Yahiko was a very naughty and brave child.. We're not allowed to talk to him.. Perhabs this is why he is a bit tetchy.. think about it.. You're living in a building and everybody is ignoring you when you try to talk to them.. Everybody's avoiding you.."

"But.. Why?.." I arched my eyebrows..

"He always refused to abide by the rules.. Therefore, officers hated him.. When he does something 'wrong', they beat him to death.."

_Oh God.. _I put my hand on my heart..

".. As best I can, I'd stay away from that stubborn child.. But we met on a bath day.."

"Bath day?"

"Ah, I should explain it.. At where we had lived in, according to lists, childen taken to bathroom five by five, twice a week.. To talk, shout, cry, move.. All prohibited..."

_W-why cry.. why move.. What kind of bath is this!?_

"Anyway.." He lowered his gaze to floor.. "We had only one type of soap.. Cactus extract.." He gritted.. "The goddamn thing causes the skin hurting for a day.. They were using it on each kid.. That was giving them sadistic pleasure.. Bitches.."

"At the day that we met Yahiko, he was waiting in front of me.. 'Undress!' a female demon ordered him.. He took his clothes off and walked into shower place in silent.."

_My stomach turns.._

"By the way, 'the shower place' is an ordinary place surrounded with glass walls.. There was nothing.. Water was controlling by that bitches, out of place.. Anyway, Yahiko entered in.. A worker shut the glass door and locked it.. There was only one handle, you couldn't open the door from the inside.. Another female worker, aka grim reaper, turned the water on.. When the water touched Yahiko's skin he screamed and began to punch the glass.. 'COLD! GODDAMNIT! COLD! YOU UGLY WHORE! IT'S COLD!'.."

He lowered his eyebrows..

"We all stunned.. Yahiko was shouting and moving.. He was swearing.. Grim reaper turned water off... A worker opened the door harshly and began to hit Yahiko.. At that time, I was really sensitive.. I shut my eyes squeezely to not see that..

'C'MON! YOU SLUT! IS THAT YOUR BEST! HAHAHA! HIT ME ONE MORE TIME! BITCH! HIT!' His nose, mouth covered with blood.. Seemed like he was out of his mind.. But he didn't stop.. He continued to yell.. I could hear the sound of crackling bones.. Yahiko leaned aganist wall with his back.. 'I AM NAKED AND YOU'RE BEATING ME! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHILD! YOU ASSHOLE!' He earned another punch on his face.. I was begging him to stop, inside me.."

_Oh my god.. I can't believe my ears.._

He leaned forwards and shut his palms on his face.. "The other worker who was standing in front of water, headed to him.. She took the soap bottle and poured some liquid on her hand.. Then.. Then she pulled the other worker out, grasped Yahiko's hair tightly and pressed her hand on his eyes.. *sigh* God.. I.. I cannot forget his scream.." His hands moved to his ears.. "Even now, It makes me.. Makes me feel pain..."

My eyes began to burn with tears.._ What kind of human can do a thing like this.._

"She.. She pushed Yahiko's head to wall and locked the door.. He continued screaming, he began to hit the glass with his little hands.. 'WATER! WATER! PLEASE!' He begged.. The workers smirked and left us at there, alone.. The boy near me began to cry and shut his ears with his hands... 'I AM SORRY! WATER! IT HURTS! WATER!' His painful scream was echoing in room.. My body was paralized.. He kneeled down and started to his the glass with his head.. His whole body was shaking.. His blood was spreading on glass, on floor.. 'Please.. water.. some water..' His voice weakened to a whimper.. I.. I frowned and ran towards tab, turned the water on then ran near him, washed his face with warm water, he couldn't open his eyes he couldn't do anything.. After that I dragged him to infirmary.. But.."

He clenched his fist.. "But infirmarian did nothing! He.. he just stood here and said 'I can't touch him'!.. Because of that prick, Yahiko's right eye is purblind now!"

_WHAT!? _My tearly eyes opened widely.. "W-what did you say?!" _B-blind?.._

His jaw tightened.. "I-I am sorry.. I told things that I mustn't tell.."

"B-Blind!? Y-Yahiko's right eye..!?"

He sighed "Unfortunately.. his right eye is %25 blind... But don't tell this to anyone.. Yahiko hid it from everybody.."

I nodded.. "S-so.. What happened then?.. How did you escape from there?"

"I was lucky.. I was adopted by a rich family, two months later.. But Yahiko.. No one wanted to adopt him.. I can't forget our last minutes.. We were at front garden.. My new family was waiting for me, near their car.. Yahiko was looking at grass.. I am sure that he was trying to hide his tears.. One worker put his hand on Yahiko's shoulder, smirking.. Yahiko looked up suddenly, looked directy into my eyes.. 'Be happy.. I'll be okay.." He smiled softly and turned his back, headed to building again.."

"And he was alone.. Again.." I whispered, rubbing my eyes... _Oh god.. I didn't know.. I didn't know any of these.._

"... We were corresponding.. One day, he stopped sending letters.. I doupted and insisted to my father for visit him... Anyway, when we went to there, a worker told us that we can't see him because he had twisted his ankle when he was running around and he was at dormitory.. I didn't believe them.. I insisted for see him.. When we entered the dormitory, I saw him, looking outside from his bed.. His face was covered with bruises, I wanted to scream when I realize the open wounds all around his body.. He hadn't twisted his ankle.. He had been beated.. 'This is my fate..' He smiled to me with his wounded lips.. 'I can't change it..'"

He stopped and sucked a deep breath..

"My father took pity on him and decided to adopt him, too..."

He looked into my eyes.. "We started to live together.. But Yahiko.. He had changed.. He had became a different person.. He had became a fearful, aggressive boy.. Every strange sound, every shadow was scaring him.. He couldn't speak too much.. I tried to heal his soul.. I gave him love.. The only thing he need.. Even so, we argued one day and he decided to move.. My father bought a little apartment flat for him and let him go.. We both started to high school.. I couldn't forget the words that he used for me.. I was so angry to him.. But one day he called me and told that he was so sorry.. He said that he moved for not hurt me much more.. He said that he was still loving me as his brother.. He said that he was in pain.."

_Wait a minute.. It's so familiar to me.. _"W-What happened then? Did you forgive him?"

Redhead smiled slightly.. "Of course I did.. If you have a bond with someone, it doesn't matter what she or he does, if they repent, you should forgive them.. That's the meaning of frienship..

"Y-yes.. You're right.." I sighed looking at floor.. "Ah, by the way" He straightened on his hips, smiling. "I forgot to ask your name.."

"Itachi.." I whispered.. I had been lost in memories.. When I realized what did I say, that was too late.. Nagato's bright grey eyes narrowed dangerously.. "You're.." he hissed. I stood up slowly.. "A-ahh, I am.."

"You're the reason that Yahiko's here!" He shouted angrily, I saw a fist on air for a moment then I found myself, laying on floor.. My chin was aching..

"I hope you're happy!" He yelled.. "Yahiko is dying because of you.. You're killing my brother.."

Suddenly doctors began to run towards intensive care unit.. There were only two words that I could understand.. 'Respiration' and 'Crisis'..

_God.. Help me.. What will I do?... _I shut my eyes squeezely.. _I feel so helpless.._

* * *

**Chapter 20's over..**


	21. Chapter 21:Decision

Chapter 21: Decision

**Thanks for reviews! I love you all :3**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

"Yahiko" I whispered to ginger.. He opened his eyes sleepily.. "Mmh.. What.."

I smiled softly.. "I gotta go for now.."

Nagato looked at me narrowing his eyes..

Yahiko lowered his eyebrows.. "Don't go.."

I put my hand on his.. "I have to go.. And, Nagato is here, right? He can take care of you.."

He squeezed my hand with his weak fingers.. "Will you come back?.."

_I don't know.._ "Of course I will." I lied, smiling.

He closed his eyes and let my hand. "I'll wait for you.."

I looked at Nagato for a moment then turned my back, headed to door.

"Be careful." I heard Nagato's voice and lowered my eyebrows.. _Please don't tell anything to Yahiko.._

**_Flashback-_  
**

I was holding Yahiko's hand while my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I picked it. _Kakashi.. Your timing is teribble.. _I stood up quickly and got out of room, pressed the phone on my ear.

"H-Hi.."

"Hello, baby how are you?.."

"I am fine.. You?"

"I am so happy, finally I'll see you tomorrow.."

"Ah, yes.." I tried to smile.. "You are going to come tomorrow."

"I miss you too much.. Itachi.." He whispered with his damned voice tone and caused me shiver. I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath..

"Sounds like you miss me too.." He laughed with a low voice.. "Do you know what will I do when I back home?"

My eyes opened widely. "S-stop please.."

"I'll strip you slowly.. ..and then I'll fill you with my love.. I'll lick, kiss and suck every inch of you.. I'll-"

"MAY YOU SHUT UP!" I couldn't help but shouted loudly in the middle of hospital, caused everybody look at me.. "I am in public.." I whispered with a red face.

"Oh.. You should say that."

"I tried to say but arrgghh anyway.." I frowned.

"Aahh, Itachi, I love you." He sighed happily and began to repeat it like a little child. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Stop, or you'll lose your esteem. Everybody start to think that you fall in love like a teenager."

"I don't care, I miss you.. I want to touch you.. I miss the feeling of your skin." He murmured.

"I miss it, too.." I sighed sadly. "I want to touch you, too.." _If I touch you.. Can I get rid of these questions? _"I gotta go.. Take care of yourself.. Goodbye.."

"Goodbye, My lover.."

I pulled the phone from my ear and hung up. I put the phone back and turned my back but I hit a wide chest and looked up in shock.

Nagato... He was right behind me..

"You're doing it again.." He looked at me like I am an insect..

"I am doing w-what?" I stepped back in fear.. _Did he hear our phone conversation?_

"I won't let anything to break Yahiko's heart again. Do you understand?"

I gulped. "W-What are you talking about?"

"If you don't like him, don't give him hope.."

"N-No! It's not like that!" I held his arms tightly. _How can I explain this?! That was clear! I was talking with my boyfriend.._

"An angel-like, vulnerable personality.. A naive mind.. He can't do this to me.. I should have listened him for once.. There must be a mistake.. But instead of this I .. I flared as usual and hurted him... I.. I am so sorry.. I can't forgive myself.. I don't want to hurt him anymore.."

"Hn?.." I looked at him in confusion. _What is he talking about? _"What are you saying, Nagato?"

"These're not my words.. These are Yahiko's.." He glared at me. "At that time I believed that he is a real jerk because he had hurted someone like that.. I got really angry to him but he was my friend, no, he was more than a friend, so I couldn't do anything. I let him to stay with me at that week. At the end of that weekend he decided to talk to you to break your heart, too. He didn't want to hurt you anymore but he knew that you two can't come together again, especially after his behavior.. He knew that you had a very innocent love and you would continue to love him.. To not torture you, he made you hate himself completely..

He did it.. But he paid for it.. He was still loving you and it was giving him pain.. so much pain.. He was emotionally depressed.. No one was able to bring him back, neither oversexed whores nor shy cute teenage males.. He was thinking of you, only you.. When I understood it, I suggested this universty to make him continue his life far away from you, but as luck would have it, he met you here and now he is struggling for live in this hospital..

That's all your fault.."

I couldn't find any word to say.. I just looked at him with an open mouth.. _That's all__.. ..my.. ..fault..._

"Pay some respect and be brave. Yahiko isn't weak. He can overcome it. If you don't like him, just say it. He didn't deserve this." He looked at my pocket meanfully then turned his back, headed to Yahiko's room..

_**Flashback ends-**_

_5:30 pm.._

I suddenly stopped in the middle of street..

_What will happen?_

_How will Kakashi react to me? _

_Will he be mad? _

I lowered my eyebrows..

_Will he humilate me?.._

Cold wind was blowing strongly.. I walked slowly and sat on a bench, pressed my hands to my face..

_I.. I don't want any of them.. Any of these!.. The only thing I want is escaping away and hiding behind my mother for a year.. _

_What happened to me?!_

_When I came here!?_

_When I fell in love with him.. _

"I am a male! *sob* Goddammit!"

_Why I am crying now? _

_Because of fear?_

_Despair?_

_Sorrow?_

_Anger?_

_Yahiko?_

_Kakashi?_

_Nagato?_

"*sob* Fuck you all! *sob*"

_Why I am here?.. I should be at school.. _

_Is that my fate?_

"I hate all *sob* all the males on earth *sob*"

_God, why me..?_

My stomach was turning.. I stood up slowly and pushed my hands into my pockets while tears still were sliding on my cheeks..

_I am trembling.. Probably because of cold..._

...

I entered in the house.. There was cold.. A red lamp was twinkling on phone. I pressed a button on it and a beep was heard..

"Uh, hi, Itachi.. Are you at home? You didn't call me back so I worried about you... ...umm, well.. Goodnight.. *beep*"

_Ahh, Deidara.. I totally forgot him!_

"*beep* Itachi, something happened? Why you didn't come to school today? Please answer me if you're there! I am worriying for you.. ... *beep*"

"*beep* ITACHI! THAT'S NOT FUNNY OKAY!? YOU AREN'T ANSWERING MY CALLS, WHAT HAPPENED!? IS IT ABOUT KAKASHI?! IS THAT PIECE OF SHIT FORCING YOU TO DO SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO DO?! ... DAMN! I AM COMING THERE RIGHT NOW! *beep*"

"Ah, Deidara.." I grabbed the handset and called my friend.

"ITACHI!" He shouted.

"Hi, Deidara, I am sorry I forgot to call you back.."

"What it means!? Oh god, have you got any idea about what kind of fear you gave me!?"

"Calm down.. I'll explain everything.." I sighed.

...

I was laying on bed when door was opened..

"Itachi.." A silver haired guy entered into room, smiling..

I looked at him and tried to smile "Welcome.."

He walked near me and sat on bed.. "Did you miss me?" He leaned over me, touched my shoulder.

_I don't know.. _I shut my eyes.. He hugged me tightly and burried his head to my neck.. "I miss you.. I miss you.."

"K-kakashi.." I whimpered wrapped my arms around his shoulders.. "What happened?" He looked at me worrily..

_Please.. Please make me forget everything.. _

"Ahh, Itachi.. Okay.. That's okay.. It's not important.. I forgave you.. I love you..." his hand went to my chin.. He turned my head to his and pressed his lips on mine. He kissed me softly then pulled himself back little bit.. _He found out.. He found out.. _I lowered my eyebrows. _His kiss made me feel nothing.. _He straightened on his knees and smiled bitterly.. "Anyway.. T-There is.. there is someone.. ..wants to see you..." He stood up and got out of room. "Can you.. ..follow me?.."

I stood up slowly and followed him.. He went near his luggage.. I tried to look what was he doing, he stood up and turned to me with a broken smile on his face. He was holding a puppy in his hands.. That was definately the cutest labrador I've ever seen.. It was wagging its tail.. I held the tiny, fluffy thing and sat on sofa.. Kakashi sat near me.. "I just want to... ...give you a surprise.."

I was petting its fur.. "T-thank you.. but Kakashi.. I.. I have to say something-"

"Ah!" He interrupted me suddenly. "I bought some vegetables and meat! And also I bought dangos for you! You love dangos!" He laughed and stood up hurrily.

..

"Hahaha! Value me! Look! I am making dishes for you.." He was very tensed. He was cutting peppers with an incredible speed, wasting them..

"K-Kakashi! You-"

"WHY!?" He stabbed the sharp knife on cutting board in a sudden.. His hands were shaking.. I gulped and stood up, headed him..

"Why.. Why Itachi.. What I have done to you.. What I have done to deserve this.. I love you.." He fell on his knees "I love you.."

I bit my lips and touched his shoulder.. _I don't want to hurt him but..._

"The only thing I did was love you.." He passed his hand through his hair.. "I love you with everything I have.."

"Kakashi.." My voice was shaking.. "It's not about you.."

He turned to me in a sudden and pulled me into his arms.. "No!" He wailed. "No! I don't let you.. I love you! I need you! Itachi.. If you leave me, I cannot live anymore..."

"Don't.." I whispered. "Please don't.. I am sorry.." I hugged him squeezely, pushed my one hand into his hair..For a while, we just stood there with no move.. His shoulders were shaking so much.

"Does he.. does he really love you?"

"Kakashi.." I pushed my head to his shoulder little more.

"I am serious.. Can.. Can he afford your college?"

I nodded slowly.

"Is he.. y-younger than me?"

I pulled myself back suddenly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"11 years.. That's a big problem.. Itachi.." He looked directly into my eyes and put his hand on my cheek, caressed it with his thumb.. "You're 19.. I am 30.. You're still so young.. I-" He lowered his eyebrows and looked at floor. "I already knew that, there will be no room for an old guy at your future.. Still, I will be here for you if you need me.." He looked up and smiled with trembling lips..

"But I-"

"Don't bother.. I won't be alone.." He looked at the little puppy who was sleeping on sofa, innocently..

"K-Kakashi! *sob* " I collapsed into his arms, crying my heart out.. "Forgive *sob* forgive me *sob* I am sorry *sob*"

_I am feeling relaxed.. But at the same time, I am feeling bad.. I never wanted to break Kakashi's heart.. But I.. I should have to listen my heart first.. I was loving Yahiko all along.. I was just afraiding.. I chose Kakashi because I believed that he can make me forget Yahiko.. I was wrong.. I wasn't able to forget him.._

_I let Kakashi to assume all the responsibility.. Because I was a coward.. I was weak.. That's why he is suffering now.. That's all my fault.._

"G-Go Itachi.." Kakashi was smiling slightly now.. He pushed me gently.. Tears were flowing on my face.. "Go before I change my mind.."

We both stood up, he caught my wrists and forced me to step backwards.. "Go.. Get out of here.." He gave me my coat, opened the door and threw me outside.. "Don't come back.. Never come back.." The door was banged loudly..

I opened my mouth to wail loudly, I lifted my fist to pound the door but I wasn't able to do anything.. Screams were knotted on my throat, my muscles didn't work..

_Don't be an idiot Itachi.. Can't you see?.. That was a very difficult decision for him.._

I leaned my head aganist door and whispered.. "Thank you for everything, Kakashi.."

* * *

**3rd POV**

* * *

Kakashi slammed the door roughly and leaned aganist it with his back... He wanted to beg Itachi for stay with him.. But he wasn't able to to that..

"It-achi.." He pressed his hand on his heart.. There was an unbearable pain in his chest... It was preventing him to breathe.. His long legs slided down slowly.. He sat on ground panting...

"Why.." He whispered.. "What I have done to deserve this?.."

He looked at ceiling for a while then stood up slowly, headed to bedroom.. His bottom lip was shaking.. Tears were hurting his eyes.. He opened his closet harshly and pulled a sweatshirt, pressed it on his chest.. That was Itachi's.. That was smelling like Itachi..

"*h-haaaa* Itachi!" He bawled and fell on his knees.. He wanted to ran and caught him.. But what would happen then?.. What if Kakashi forces Itachi to stay with him?.. They can be together again but 'living with an unhappy Itachi'.. "I'd rather die.." Kakashi whispered in pain.. He was holding Itachi's sweetshirt tightly..

He wailed for a while until he realise the little puppy was looking at him worrily.. "Hereafter" He smiled bitterly, while tears were dripping on floor.. "..Will you love me? Huh, Onyx?"

The black labrador puppy jumped on his lap and snuggled to Kakashi.. Kakashi looked at clear sky, petting little dod's head..

"I hope you will be very very very very happy, Itachi.. That will be sufficient for me.."

* * *

**Chapter 21's over..**

**Aww.. That was.. so heartbreaking.. TT n TT **

**I am so sorry Kakashi.. But you know, Itachi can't have you two at the same time, so he had to chose one of you.. *sniffs* You did the right thing as an matured adult.. I will always love you! :']**

**Naughty spoiler (:P) : The next chapter will be a lemon! :D:D **

**...**

**I am waiting for favs and follows.. If you like the story please leave a comment! :) Readers, I love you all! x)**

**Ah by the way, thanks for 5.000 views! :):)**

**See ya, until next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22: 2 Months Later

**Chapter 22 : 2 months later..**

* * *

"I'm Home!" I shouted when I entered in.

"Welcome!" Yahiko answered. I headed to his room and left my bag on floor.

"How are you?" I asked, smiling. He was laying on bed, watching tv.. "I'm bored." he sighed and put his hand on his bed. "Why don't you come near me?"

"I am sorry.." I made a sad face. "I had a lot of homework and you didn't heal completely yet."

He huffed and crossed his arms like a little child. I left him at there and headed to kitchen. "I'll make a soup for you." I grabbed a saucepan and started to fill it with water..

While I was stirring the soup, I felt a body behind me and strong arms were wrapped around my belly, they pulled me to Yahiko.. "Y-Yahiko, you shouldn't stand up." I moved uncomfortably. Feeling him that closer.. It gave me a stomachache.

"You're not okay."

"I am okay.." He whispered. "I waited for you until this time.."

"D-Did you take your medicine?" I asked trying to focus on soup.

"The only medicine I need is love.." He whispered into my ear, caused me shiver with a wild pleasure wave.. He pushed his left hand into my T-shirt..

"Y-Yahiko.. Don't.. you're still sick.." I gasped.

He burried his head on my neck, I felt warm lips touching my skin softly..

"I don't want to wait anymore.. I can't hold it anymore.." His hand wandered on my belly. "I wanna be a part of you.. I wanna feel your warmness.."

"Nnghh.." I shut my eyes squezeely and bit my lips to not moan aloud.

_Why are you torturing us Yahiko.. I can't understand.. We cannot do this now.. You know it too.._

"Nnhh.. Yahiko.. Stop please.."

"Itachi."

"hnnn?"

"The soup is boiling over."

"Oh my!" I opened my eyes and switched the owen off, caused him laugh with a deep voice.. _That voice tone.. _I lowered my eyebrows and turned to him in a moment and carefully hugged him, put my head on his left shoulder.

"Itachi.." He pushed his hand into my hair.. "I miss you.."

"Please go to bed.." I let him reluctantly.

"Ahh, okay.." He sighed sadly, headed to bedroom..

...

"Say Ah" I smiled to ginger who was laying on his large bed.. He opened his mouth little bit and my 'delicious' homemade soup entered into his mouth. When he tasted it, his eyes opened widely and he pressed his left hand on his lips, forced himself to swallow it. Looked like he was in pain.. When he swallowed it with a sweaty face, he gulped and opened his mouth again.. "Mm-mm" He whimpered. "It's- s-so deli-ci-ous.."

I looked at his face, arching an eyebrow then grabbed my folk and tasted my own soup. _WHAT THE FUCK!? _Tears appeared at the corners of my eyes and I squirted the terrible tasted liquid on floor. "YUCK YUCK YUCKKK!" I made a face. "Yahiko, please forgive me." I shivered. "We should have order something."

"I wanna eat unhealty things.." He whimpered. "Pizza, hamburger, taco, chocolate.. Please..." He looked into my eyes begging..

"You heard the doctor, right?" I put the bowl on nightstand. "You're not allowed to eat these..."

The room became silent. We looked each other's eyes for a while and Yahiko lowered his eyebrows..

...

"Yummmm." Yahiko closed his eyes happily.

"I luv yuv Ituchi!"

"You mustn't speak with a full mouth." I scrolded him jokely. He began the chew the huge hamburger bit.

"I luv humburgrs!"

"I can see that." I smiled widely.. _Seeing him happy.. It makes me happy too.._

He swallowed the unhealthy dish and smiled back. "I wish you would stay with me forever.." He reached and grabbed my hand with his empty hand, squezeed it slightly.. "I miss you.." His voice tone became deeper..

_Ahh, he is doing it again.._

"H-hahaha!" I laughed with a blushed face. "You said it again when we were at kitchen.. What are you talking about!? We're living together for two months!"

"I miss you Itachi.."

"Ehh.." I blushed darker.. _Hell! What's wrong with me?!_

"Miss you.."

"Please stop." I begged him with a weak voice. "You didn't heal completely.."

"How can you stand it.. I'm burning with desire.. Being close to you.. Hurts me.. Hurts me because I wanna touch you.. I wanna fill you with my love.. But I can't touch you, and it makes me-"

"Shh.." I closed my eyes and sighed. "If you want to do these, you must recover first..."

"I think, you're right.." He sighed too, and took another huge bit from his hamburger. "Uhh, by thu wuy." He swallowed it. "Can you wash me today?" He lowered his eyebrows. "Last night I got sweaty and now I'm dying because of itch. You know, I cannot use my right hand completely and I don't want to call Nagato over again.. He just went back.."

"Ehh.." I scratched my chin. _Can I do this? What if I hurt him more? _"I am not sure, can I do this?"

"The only thing you gotta do is scrup my skin carefully. It's not hard as it seems." and then he started to scratch.. "Ohh! Please! Or these bacteries will kill me!"

"Okay! Okay! I can wash you after making dishes." I smiled.

* * *

I was stripping ginger, who was sitting on bed. His t-shirt was removed and my face started to heat.. _Oh my God.. _I missed him so much..

I took whole clothes off and helped him to get into tub.

"Thank you Itachi.." He smiled bitterly and lowered his gaze to water..

"H-Hey.. What happened?" I asked worrily.

"I'm.. I'm feeling like nothing but a burden to you.."

"HA!?" I was quite shocked. "Y-Yahiko!? Is it a joke or are you really thinking like this!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yahiko held his forehead. "I'm doing nothing but laying all day.. You and Nagato are taking care of me, like I am a disabled person."

"Yahiko! Listen up! You're in this case because, you saved my life! If you weren't there I would be dead! Understood? Dead!"

"So you're here because you're think that you owed me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not! Nagato was here, because he is your 'only' best friend. And I am here.. because.. I am.. I am the one.." My voice weakened. ".. who loves you with his entire heart.."

In a sudden Yahiko grasped my wrist and pulled me into tub. I fell on his lap. "Oi! Yahiko, what-?"

He pressed his moist lips on my ones. "I love you, too.." He whispered.. "Thank you for enter into my life.. Thank you for loving me in spite of everything.."

"Yahiko, I can hurt you in this case.. Please let my arm.."

"My body.. My body isn't hurting as much as my heart.. This pain will kill me if I won't treat it."

"I-I.." I stuttered, while his head was coming closer..

"You what?" He whispered closing his eyes..

"I am worriying about you.."

"Don't.." He smiled..

Our lips met slowly.. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth.. I was all soaked.. "Nhh.. Yahiko.." I cried between kisses.. " I cannot hold it in anymore.."

"So strip.." He whispered.. "And I make you feel good.."

I reached to my T-Shirt and pulled it off, threw it on floor... Yahiko put his hand on the side of my chest and burried his head on my already hard nipples..

"H-Haa!" My hands grasped the orange hair tightly.. "Oh, god! Yahiko.. You'll kill me.."

He smirkled and nibbled it slowly..

"Ahh, yess.."

"I cannot belive you..." He laughed. "How could you hold it until now.."

"Don't speak dammit.." I groaned and pulled him up, covered his mouth with mine.. He grasped my hips and pulled me on his lap, let me feel his growing erection.. "Mmhh.." I moaned in his mouth..

Our kissing ceremony didn't last long. If we both are hard and burning with passion, who needs foreplay?

He pushed me into warm water roughly.. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on me little more..

_Even if only to feel his breath.. Gives me eternal pleasure.._

"Yahiko.." I gasped.. "D-Do it already!.."Every muscle of my body was twitching..

"I am.." Yahiko placed himself between my legs and touched my enterance with his member.. "How much you want me?.."

"Too... Too much.. Please.." I hold his face and pressed my lips on his.. His hands went to my hips he held them and pushed himself in in a sudden, without warning.. I screamed in his mouth, caused him smirk.. "That's my favorite way.. You already know this.."

"I know.." I panted.. "Go on.. Don't stop.."

He began to move back and forth... Every thrust was incredibly felt good.. I was almost lost my mind.. Every pant of him was like an orgasm for my ears..

My finger nails were stabbed into his flesh.. "F-Faster.. Please! Fasterrr!" I wailed.

He leaned on me little more.. Thrusts gained speed.. Our lips touched slowly..

"I love you.." He gasped.. "I-I really love you Itachi.."

I held him tighter.. Although my eyes were shut squeezely I could see stars in darkness... His head went to my ear.. "I loved you.. I love you.. And I will always love you.. I'll never stop loving you.. My little raven.."

"H-HAA!" I lifted my body up to cling Yahiko much more, to feel him more while I was having the most wild orgazm in my entire life.. "YAHIKOOO!"

..

My arms weakened and I fell into warm water again.. I felt very tired.. Very tired and very happy.. "Yahiko.." I whispered..

"Yes?.." He replied, out of breath.. He was resting his body on mine.. His head was on my shoulder..

"Do not leave me.. Never.."

He smiled. "Even if you wanted to.."

* * *

**Wuu! Chapter 22!**

**Readers.. I'm soooooooooo sorry for not writing any chapter for 'months' but I have an enterance exam on June, I'm studying for it...**

**Here is 4:45 am. now. So as you guess I have nothing to say.. *yawnnn* Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**See ya! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The End.**

* * *

_I feel so happy when I am with him.. _I looked at Yahiko while he was reading a book. We were in a park, resting under of a big lime tree.. My head was lying on his legs.

"In fact, I want to look at your face instead of this words." He smiled, without looking away from book. I felt my checks became warmer and I shut my eyes happily.. _Being loved.. I am, I am very lucky about it.. _

Yahiko sighed while he was turning the page..

"Is that book boring?"

"No, actually I am in the middle of an un-put-downable murder."

"So, why did you sigh?"

"Because, I miss you.."

"I am right here.." I held his hand ".. lying on your legs." I chuckled.

..

A soccer ball was rolled near us after a while. Yahiko lowered the book and looked at where the ball came from. There were a couple of children, looking at us.

"Uh, Excuse me, can you send it back?" A child asked maidenly. Yahiko put the book on grass and straightened on his foot.

"I have a suggestion!" He shouted happily. "Why don't you all playing against me!?"

"Do not underestimate the power of children." I warned him jokely. Children looked each other then nodded happily.

"Alright then! GO!" He kicked the ball and ran towards children..

They were laughing, running around, making cool moves with ball, but the most important; Yahiko was having so much fun.

_He really loves children.. _I smiled but then sighed sadly.. _I think he had planned to have lots of kids for future.. But if we continue living together, he would never have... Because I can't get pregnant.. I can't give him babies.. _I pulled my legs to my stomach and leaned against tree.. _I think I love him forever, but will he love me that long?... _I shook my head.. _I am doing it again.. Damn.. Why I am so mistrustful.. _I sighed and touched the book he was reading.. _I wanna keep everything he touched.. I think he is becoming my obsession.._

"Hiroki!" I heard a woman shouted to his son.

"Yes mom?" A child from the football group shouted back.

"We are leaving!"

"OKAY!" He ran towards his mom and held her hand. Woman looked at Yahiko for a moment and smiled slightly, Yahiko replied her with a wide grin.

"We lost a player." The oldest child said, crossing his arms.

"Ah, c'mon!" Yahiko laughed. "You're 11 person."

"But you're too good!" One of them protested.

"So, What will we do?"

The oldest child lifted his hand and pointed me with his finger. "I want him"

"ME!?" I shouted in shock. _ME!? FOOTBALL?!_

Yahiko looked at me smiling.. "C'mon what are you waiting for?"

"T-trust me!" I shouted at child. "I suck at football."

Yahiko frowned. "Did you ever play it before?"

"I-I tried.." I replied timidly..

"When?"

"9-10 years ago.."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yahiko walked towards me with fast steps and pulled me on my feet.. "Just kick the ball!"

"I can't Yahiko, Oi, Oi are you liste-"

Yahiko hit the ball and children began to run behind it.

...

"See you guys!" Yahiko waved the children and we headed to our tree..

"Ohh, damn.. Every inch of my body are aching.." I rubbed my shoulders.

"Hahaha! You're a sedentary guy Itachi.. That's why your body aches.." He sat near tree and I sat next to him. "We should move more often.. For example we should go dancing, do some sports and some active games.."

"Sounds frightening.." I smiled slightly.

"Oh, why?"

"Because, I don't know how can I do these.." I crossed my arms blushing..

_Yes.. Looks like my favorite activity -I am talking about moving actively- is having sex... Uhh.. Actually I am just lying supine and waiting for Yahiko to give us pleasure.._

_Ahh damn.. What an useless man I am.._

My thoughts were interrupted when Yahiko pulled me into his arms, and wrapped them around my body..

"I don't know what do you think.. But please get rid of that thought. I can see that it's bothering you.."

"Y-Yahiko, we are in a park, and there are children.." I fluttered desperately to escape from his arms.

"I don't care it anymore.. Love isn't wrong.." Yahiko smiled warmly.

"O-Oi..." I looked at his sweet pink lips while his head was coming closer..

Our lips met each other as Yahiko lifted the book up to prevent people to see us. The kiss wasn't passionate or hot, it was just an innocent, tender touch of lips. Still, it was hot enough to give me goose bumps...

"I love everything about you.." He huskily exhaled into my ear.. "I love your weak body because It's one of the things that what makes you who you are.."

_Ah, God how he can do this? _I lowered my eyebrows. _He always can make me feel better.. He is perfect at this.._

"Thank you.." I smiled bitterly and looked at darkening sky.. "Seems like it'll rain soon.. We should go home..."

* * *

"I'm gonna go to kitchen, Itachi.." Yahiko smiled after he took his shoes off.. "Would you like to eat anything special? Just tell your super chef Yahiko-sama!" He lifted his chin and lowered his eyelids with a fake arrogance.

"Okay, I'd like to eat chargrilled octopus.." I smiled back.

He headed kitchen with a slight smile, I went straight our bedroom. When I entered in I sat on bed and began to rub my temples nervously..

_I wanna do it.. But I don't want to know.. What if he writes something I don't want?.. _I looked towards my drawer and stood up slowly. _I decided it days ago.. And promised myself to do it.. _

_I should do it.._

_I have to do it.._

_I must do it.._

_Or these suspenses about Yahiko will kill me.. _

I pulled the drawer and took a clean, white sheet and a pen.. _Okay.. That will be the last.. the last thing I force Yahiko to tell his true feelings.. _

_.._

"Yahiko.. Can you come here for a minute?"

"Of course.." He washed his hands and came into living room. "Something happened Itachi? You look pale.."

"Y-Yahiko can you.. Can you write your feelings about me on that sheet?"

"Ha?" Yahiko arched an eyebrow. "What it means?"

"I..." My cheeks and ears began to burn again.. "Please Yahiko, j-just write them on sheet and I can read them later.."

"B-but Itachi.." Yahiko looked very stunned. "This is pointless.. B-Because I tell them to you everytime.. You don't need papers for this.. Itachi look at me.. Can you please look at me?"

I lifted my head little bit and forced my eyes to look directly into his chocolate brown ones.. _I am feeling so damn ashamed.. Shit, _"O-okay, it was already a childish thing.. Let's forget it.." I reached to pen but Yahiko caught my hand suddenly..

"But still.. It doesn't matter how weird it looks, I'll do it for you.." He sat on chair and looked at me. " But I have a condition.."

"W-what is it?"

"I want another one like this..."

"h-ha?"

"You'll write a page for me. Unlike me, you're very quiet about your feelings.. It's kinda scary for me.."

"Ahh, I.."

Yahiko took the pen and began to write something with a smile on his face.. "It should be like a love letter, Am I wrong?"

I took another sheet and a pen but nothing was in my head.. _Why.. Why I can't find anything to write?.. Does it mean I don't have enough deep feelings for him?_

_How.. How should I begin? _I desperately fluttered to find a first word.. _Should I start with Yahiko, or Dear Yahiko? Inngghh.. No! No! They don't work.. _I sighed and shut my eyes.. Yahiko's sheet was almost full..

_Huh.. Okay.. It's better than nothing.. I won't ponder on words anymore.. I'll write them as they come to my mind.._

And I started with;

_Love..._

_.._

"Yeah.. I think that's okay.. Want you see now?" he handed the page to me.

"O-okay.." I took it.

"So, what about mine?" He looked at my side curiously.

"It's over.." I handed it timidly..

He pulled the page excited, almost torn it, and burried his face on it.. I smiled nervously and looked at the top of the page.

_" To my sweet raven.._

_Honestly.. I don't even know you're okay with this 'raven' nickname, but I love it.. Like everything about you.. I don't know why you want me to do something like this, but it doesn't matter if you want.. You should know that I can do everything you want.. Without a hesistance.. It doesn't matter how crazy it looks.._

_Anyway.. If you want to know my feelings about you, I'll tell them then.._

_I love you.._

_I love you Itachi.._

_I love you with my whole personality.._

_If it isn't enough, let me expand it.._

_I love how deep your eyes.._

_I love how smell your body is.._

_I love how your heart warm is.._

_I love your how cute your voice tone is.._

_I love you.. I love YOU.. I think I'll write it again.. I love YOU, ITACHI.. I love you because you're Itachi.. And It will never change.. Even though I became an old guy that cant walk without a walking stick, Can't see clear, Can't hear clear, Can't remember clear.. It doesn't matter.. There will be only you always in my brain and in my whole heart.._

_Until the day that I die.. I promise.._

_And I know that.._

_You love me too.. You don't often say it, but , I don't need words to know that.. Everytime I touch you, everytime I be a part of you, I can feel your love the way you touch me, say my name.._

_You don't need to afraid.. _

_.. Because I'll always love you.._

_Yahiko."_

I smiled and can't help it but pressed the page on my chest, while my eyes were hurting with tears.. When I turned to Yahiko, I couldn't have seen his face but.. his shoulders were shaking with sobs, his hands were trembling.

"Y-yahiko?! Are you okay?"

"I-i-ita-chi.." He lowered the sheet down.. Tears were flowing all over his face..

"W-What happened?!"

"T-that was the- m-most beautiful thing I-I've ever had!" He put the sheet on table and pulled me into his arms, burried his face on my neck..

"N-No one *sob* No one loved me t-this way.. I-I *sob* I never ever beloved like this.. Itachi.. Itachi.. Itachi!.." He hugged me tighter... "I love you! I really love you! I'm *sob* I am glad I found someone like you.."

I put my head on his shoulder and hugged back..

_I cannot believe myself.._

.. _how silly I am.. _

"I love you, too.." I whispered while he was sobbing silently..

_I don't need any words spoken or written.._

_..his tears already says it all.._

"You're my light of life.." he whispered.. "I embrace you and like this and never let you go.. Forever.. I am gonna be yours and you're gonna be mine.. I promise.."

...

...

_Love.._

_I don't know what should I say.. So I am writing these words as like they come to my mind.. I hope I can tell my feelings truly.._

_I grew up in a huge family and I thought I learnt everything about life.. But I was wrong.. I had never tasted love.. True love.. Honestly.. I don't know how it feels like.. But if the thing called 'true love' means when somebody touches you, says your name, looks into your eyes; you feel like your heart beats like it'll burst into pieces, yes, you're my true love.. _

_And I am glad it's you..._

_You've told me that I was very quiet about my feelings.. it's because of fear.. fear of losing you again.. I am very, very naive about relationships and I am afraid of saying something to hurt you.. This is the last thing I want.._

_Before we met, I was feeling like a sparrow in snow.. I was struggling desperately for you to realize me. And then.. You did realize me.. That was like a wonderful dream for me.. I couldn't help but addicted to your eyes, to your hands, to your face, to your touch.. I couldn't help but addicted to you..._

_But then something, __that I don't want to remember, __happened and we broke up for a while.. I can't describe how my heart ached while you were far away from me.. I tried to fill your pleace with another person, but then I realized that my heart belongs 'only' you.._

_Meanwhile, I faced with the prospect of losing you completely.. Oh my God, it still gives me goose bumps.. You almost died Yahiko, I think I can never get rid of the scene of you rescued me from that truck.. I can't forget it until the day that I die.. When I remember it, I feel urge to hug you tight and stay till I am convinced that you're okay.. _

_So.. When things go wrong and we don't have anything to do about it, all I need is you embrace me and tell 'everything is gonna be okay..'_

_Please hug me when I need.. Please know the time when I need you... Because I am very unsuccessful about explain what I feel.._

_The only thing I need is your love now.. Please remember this everytime.. Please love me Yahiko.._

_By the way, please forgive me for being a giant selfish.. I am about to steal your future from your hands.. I can't help it Yahiko because..._

_I love you... I love you that you can't ever imagine.._

_Itachi..._

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**w-wow.. It's too hard to believe that it ended.. (o.o)**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for people who reviewed favved and followed.. I love you all! :)**

**I and one of my friends, we decided to make this story a doujinshi! Surpriseeess :D**

**...**


End file.
